Moondielsundial a haunted Summer
by twinkels
Summary: A ghost story where Stan Kyle and Kenny on a trip to England Coe across a sundial that could be a magical key into adventures in the past where they meet strange freinds and save trapped children loosely based on the ghost story Book Moondiel I own nothing SP belongs to Matt and Tray aunt mary Tom and Sarah miss Raven and Vole belong to Hellen Creswell I just gave it a SP make over
1. Chapter 1

At long Last Summer had arrived in the little town of South park and it was the very last day of term so the kids couldn't wait for that home time bell to ring to signel 7 long happy weeks of freedom and no school or home work or nagging teachers it be heaven

Okay now children leave quietly as your still inside school premises and oh Butters are you getting picked up later by your mom as your taking Lemiwinks home with you over the holidays said Mr Garrison to a small blond boy who was standing by the class pet Gerbil cage

Y yes sir my mom is picking me up in half an hour sir as dad won't be home from work till later and I have 2 Gerbils at home so Lemiwinks has met them before and they all get on well sir and hell be right at home with them Butters said smilling

Well then that's good you take good care of him and look after him and now everyone you have a great summer and if any of you are going away on holiday remeber and stay safe don't do anything stupid and I'll see you all back here in September as I'll be your teacher again and no doubt you'll be full of exciting stories to tell of your holiday adventures Mr Garrison said as the kids quietly left desperate to get home

See you in the Fall sir said Stan not even looking at Garrison but looked at his freinds instead but his freind Kyle smilled at Garrison as he held the door open for Butters who was carring Lemiwinks cage and a large carrier bag containing Lemiwinks belongings and as the little blond had his hands full Kyle helped him a bit

Phew at long last OMG I thought that we'd be spending the entire 7 weeks in that class room the way he was going on he wouldn't shut up God that man can talk for America he just dosent know when to shut up laughed Kyle as everyone filled out the building

Yeah tell us about it but maybe he misses old Slave his boyfreind they were butt buddies laughed Kenny

Oh maybe I dunno but God he does go on so boring sighed Stan

I don't care how he feels oh 7 weeks of beautiful freedom no school or homework or teachers telling us what to do sweet you guys thise is gonna be so awesome and you know what no school means ...we can do what we want we're or own masters said Cartman in a really good mood

Yeah that is very true I have to agree with you their on that Cartman and your right it is gonna be awesome smilled Kyle looking at Cartman agreeing with him for once and the pair seemed freinds just now

Sooo gentlemen with our new found freedom we have to make the most of it as those 7 weeks will fly by in the blink of an eye so you all wanna meet up with me tomorrow and we can play at Game of thrones it will be fun and if your good Kinny you can be princess Daenreys again said Cartman patting Kennys back

Hey look even though I'm a dude don't you forget those guys from Japan who visited at the end of last year now see me as a true princess and yeah I did enjpy being Daenereys she's one hot sexy chick in the show and fuck it. I'd bang her any day said Kenny smilling but thanks for the offer Cartman but I can't I'm going on holiday Kenny added

What you go on holiday no way dude how can a poor piece of crap like you aford to go on holiday is it to the trailer park on the edge of town taunted Cartman

Hey never you mind how I can aford it it's none of your buisness and don't forget your talking to a princess now and I have many followers in Japan and mess with me and they'll kick. Your fatass Kenny said

Cartman was speechless for a bit knowing that Kennys words were true he was now recognized as a princess and the Japanes loved Kenny and what made it worse the others smirked a bit so he turned his taunting to someone else

So what about you then Kyle going back to New Jersey Jersey boy teased Cartman

Nope I'm not and for your information fatass Kenny and I are guests at Stans aunts place in England in the UK and were going to be staying in a huge stately house and far away from you so their fatass said Kyle smugly

What you fucking asshole Stan why didn't you invite me so who else did you invite then huh Craig Tweek Token Clyde Cartman yelled in a Jelouse rage

Nope just Kyle and Kenny as their not assholes like you and the others are doing their own thing said Stan

And anyway I'm going to New York for a fortnight then were off somewhere else on dads new luxary boat and Nicole's coming too Token said as he walked on to find girlfreind and kissed her cheek putting his arm round the girl making her giggle a bit normally Token was a shy kid but not around Nicole he opend up more around her and what made Cartman even madder as he'd brought them together and he hated seeing pepole happy and they were happy but the other kids were pleased as Token and Nicole were a nice couple and 2 really sweet kids

England did you say wasent that where that kid pip came from origanlly asked Craig who walked near Stan

Yeah he was from London that's the main city the capital but were going to a small village. My aunt is like a caretaker to a really big old house and I told her about Kyle and Kenny being my 2 best freinds so they were invited too for company smilled Stan

Wow sounds cool I wouldn't mind going big houses are cool and it might be old too Craig said

I think it is old like 400 years old or some thing not shure Kyle said

Wow might be haunted said Craig making Stan laugh a bit

Dont think so really but don't know Stan said

Wait haven't you got county fair king duties to do or are you finished now asked Clyde

Nope all done last duties I did was crown the current county fair king and give that speech that's why I could hang out with you guys thise year as Kenny Butters and I were too busy last year during duties and that said Kyle smilling

Oh God that was so funny last year Kyle got into a sticky deleima laughed Cartman

Shut the fuck up fatass and I haven't forgot what you did to me Bribing that clown to help you Kyle said angrily thinking back to when Cartman bribed a group of clowns entertaining the kids to give him a custard pie and Cartman used the pie to attack Kyle pushing it into Kyles face shocking everyone and leaving the redhead in a terrible sticky mess

Oh come On Kyle it was only a custard pie it didn't hurt you like bloody Kinny did to me said Cartman rubbing his jaw where Kenny had punched him hard that day

Didnt hurt me omg it left me in a fucking sticky mess it ruined my clothes and hair you asshole I was the fucking damn county fair king I had to keep clean as possible not have custard pies shoved in my face took ages to get cleaned up you fat bastard said Kyle walking away from Cartman to catch the bus home

So is your mom bringing your things over to our place asked Stan to Kenny changing the subject incase Kyle would end up fighting Cartman and to calm things down a bit

Yeah she is after work I told her I was stopping over at yours tonight last week so shed bring my things round later also she's bringing Karen she's at her freinds and as for Kevin well he can't be assed he's going away with his freinds on the houseing esate somewhere I seen Kevin today he gave me 40 bucks for the holiday laughed Kenny but I'll see him when I get back home the blond laughed

Ill be over later I promised my folks I'd have dinner with them and I need to cheak that iv packed everything they'll say their goodbyes. After dinner as the flight is way too early for them to wave me off at airport you know how the oldies like their beds well apart from the really old folks like your grandpa Stan their up just as early as us Kyle laughed

Yeah I know remeber the time we were up at dawn like 5 am or earler and locked them out their beloved country Kitchen dinner that was a classic laughed Kenny

Yeah that was funny and we ate most of the food for our breakfast said Kyle with a giggle

Yeah think the oldies were cracking up at us as we wouldn't let them in said Kenny laughing at the thought

Soon everyone all arrived in their town and headed to Stans Kyle went to his house as he'd join his freinds later so Kenny and Stan went to Stans house

So is Shelly coming with us then asked Kenny worried in case Stan would say yes as Kenny didn't like Shelly and she scared him a bit

Nope thankfully not she's going off with her freinds elsewhere so over the summer were Shelly free thank God laughed Stan

Phew yeah thank God indeed thing is dude no harm to your sister thing is she sacres me a bit Kenny said

Hmmm well try living with her it's hell Stan said as they enterd his house

Lol think I'll pass on that one thanks laughed Kenny

Hey mom mom were home is dad in yet I have Kenny here with me and Kyles coming over later Stan called

Hi honey no not yet hell be home in an hour hi their Kenny did you boys have a good day at School then asked Sharon smilling coming into the lounge

Yeah it was okay thanks oh Butters has got Lemiwinks again thise year no point in us taking him if were not going to be here to look after him and Butters has 2 Gerbils of his own so company for Lemiwinks Stan smilled

Yeah that's true and don't think Lemiwinks wouldnt survive the long haul journey to the UK and your aunt might not like Gerbils laughed Kenny scratching his head

Oh Mrs Marsh any chance of having a bath later I haven't had a decent wash in days Kennny said

Why of course you can honey your always welcome to a bath at our house Sharon said smilling at the blond

Thanks Mrs Marsh. god I need a good haircut too it's a total mess said Kenny tugging at his blond bangs and sighing

Well don't look at me I'm not cutting it and I don't think Kyle will too hell chase you yet Kyle did offer to pay for you to get a trim last weekend when he got his own hair all cut back said Stan thinking back to last Saturday when Kyle got his huge big fluffy Afro all cut and cropped very close at the back and sides and thinned down on top kids also joked when Kyle got his haircut summer truly arrived

Yeah I know he did but thing is I was with dad that day at the scrapyard and I couldn't get away that day and guess the other alternative is to. Give myself a buzz cut as I seen clippers in your bathroom Kenny laughed

A buzz cut that's a bit drastic isn't it sweetie said Sharon

Yeah I know but no big deal it will grow back in time for the new term and iv had it really short close to the scalp before so it's no big deal really Kenny said with a laugh

Yeah I know I remeber it and you really suited it but it was really severe and you suit a bit of hair you look nice with your blond hair Kenny said Stan patting Kennys hair with a laugh

Oh okay well see I might buzz my hair might not dunno but anyway what time do we have to leave at tomorrow asked Kenny

Ohh around 3 am so that means an early bed for you boys tonight so no Terrance and Philip and their on way to late anyway Sharon said

Thats okay we don't mind and their all reruns anyway seen them before a few times the new season starts in October and the episodes that are on just now are last years Stan said

Hey wonder if they get Terrance and Phillip in the UK asked Kenny Think they do of they get Comedy central they will as it's a well known show and has lots of merchandise so I'm shure it's heard of over their we might be able to watch it smilled Stan

Aweosme can't wait smilled Kenny

A little later Randy returned home from work and everyone had tea also Shelly joined them but all she did was read texts on her phone frommher latest boyfreind or cheak her Facebook page unaware that Kenny watched her

So who's the new guy in her life thise time asked Kenny with a laugh

Oh I dunno she seems to have a new boyfreind every week how she gets them I dunno Stan whisperd trying not to laugh

So you boys all set for your big trip tomorrow then asked Randy smilling

Yeah I'm kinda excited it's gonna be a huge new experience Stan said smilling

Yeah I can't wait eather shame pip died as we could have called him and asked him about England it have been cool and he'd have known all about Rngland too and who knows we may have a trip up to London for the day and Pip did say London was cool said Kenny

Yesh I remeber him say that said Stan

So boys when is your freind Kyle coming over asked Randy

Oh in the next couple of hours he's having dinner with his family then hell come over Stan said

Ike will miss Kyle their close said Sharon

Yeah but Kyle will email him and that he's taking his iPad with him and he'll bring Ike back a really cool present too said Stan

Yeah I think Karen is planning on hanging out with Ike too their going on day trips and that and also in 3 weeks Karen and 3 of her good freinds are going away to the coast for a week so she's excited about that too Kenny said

Oh that's really nice I'm shure Karen will have a lovely time she's such a sweet little girl Sharon said smilling

Oh she will and she's been their before and had a great time and she's lucky she dosent really sunburn as she's not as fair as me she takes a really good tan Kenny smilled

Oh that's good yes you and Kyle need to be really careful in the sun as your both so fair skinned you will both burn easly Sharon said

Well I get a tiny bit of a tan but omg poor Kyle ends up like a lobster he dosent tan cos he's a redhead laughed Kenny

Yeah remeber the camping trip couple of years ago Kyle got a bit sunburned and you and Cartman were laughing at him and then 2 days later you went swimming in the lake with no cream on and Cartman fell alseep and even Butters and Tweek had cream on as their fair skinned too they were fine but you and Cartman weren't Stan said but got cut off by Kenny

Oh okay okay don't rub it in we got badly burned you got a little red yourself oh that reminds me I'll get that bath before Kyle comes I'll help you clear up first smilled Kenny as he finished his meal burping a little then hitting his chest saying pardon me

Kenny don't use up all that hot water in their I want a bath later too yelled Stan as he banged on the bathroom door

I won't why wanna come in and scrub my back then laughed Kenny as he lay back relaxing in the nice not water surrounded by sweet smelling hot bubbles and was even playing with an old rubber duck he'd found sitting on a shelf above the bath so Butters wasent the only one that liked rubber ducks

Er Stan who does the rubber duck belong to yelled Kenny with a laugh

Its my old one ...er no no its Shellys old duck she had since she was little so don't touch it Stan yelled glad that Kenny didn't see him blushing

Oh right okay then I beleive you thousands wouldn't said Kenny laughing looking at the duck seeing the faded name of Stan Marsh written on the bottom of the duck

Just then Stan heard the door bell ring so he went down stairs to awnser it despite Shelly rushing to the door and saying out the way turd that's for me it will be my darling Gary he said he'd call round so Shelly being taller pushed Stan out the way and went to the door first but it was Kyle instead of her Gary

Hey Shelly Kyle said as he heard Stan yell come in Kyle I'm in the lounge

Shelly didn't awnser as Kyle passed her to go into the lounge to see Stan

Whats up with your sister Kyle said glancing back at Shelly who stormed off upstairs

Oh she thought you were Gary her latest boyfreind he's ment to be coming round tonight to see her

Oh right another boyfreind where does she get them from Laughed Kyle anyway where's Kenny asked Kyle seeing Kennys jacket thrown over the back of the chair

Hes upstairs in the bath just now hell be down soon also his moms coming over soon with his things she's working just now think she finishes around 8pm Stan said

Yeah also well need to get to bed early too as we have a really early start but we can always sleep on the plane Kyle said smilling

Yeah true once Kenny is finished in the bathroom I'm gonna get a bath too then well just put our Pjamas on your welcome to a bath too that's if Kenny dosent use all the hot water in their laughed Stan

Thanks but I had a shower when I got home I'll take another shower later and wash my hair and we can have a bath when we arrive tomorrow Kyle said smilling as the boys watched a bit of tv to wait on Kenny

About an hour later Kenny still hadent appeard yet and now the others begain to worry

Ken is everything okay in their yelled Kyle banging on the door

Yeah I'm fine I'll be out I'm a few don't worry Kenny yelled

Well okay but don't use up all the hot water I still want that bath and others might want one too Stan yelled through the door

I won't relaxe yelled Kenny as his freinds headed down the stairs

As Kenny finished his bath Stan and Kyle played on Stans new Xbox 1 that he'd got in the black Friday stampede back last winter when they all role played Game of thrones

Everything okay their boys smilled Sharon handing some cookies and juice to Stan and Kyle as they played in Stans room on the Xbox

Yeah mom we're both fine thanks also is Kenny out that bathroom yet he's been in their for ages now well over an hour come to think off it said Stan

No Hun think he's still in their he must want to look and smell good I guess said Sharon smilling

Oh God please don't tell me he's gone back to being metrosexual again I could never relive that I'd rather be hit in the face with another custard pie again than go back to being metrosexual Kyle gasped going pale a bit

Relaxe dude that craze is well and truly over promise but it was fun whist it lasted wasent it sweetums said Stan putting on a fake lisp and giggling a bit

Oh shut up will you. Yeah for you lot it was fun but thank God it's gone those guys just vanished off the scean and all the big metrosexual stores closed down and the show went off air as if it never excisted Kyle siad

Yeah and those weren't even the real queer eye guys those guys were aliens that kiddnapped the real queer eye guys their still missing to thise day no one knows where they went too Stan said

Yeah so I heard but somehow I don't see Kenny going back to being a metrosexual again not when it's so not cool and if he did he'd be called a fag

Yeah true and maybe the reason why he's in that bath for ages is cos he dosent get a lot of baths and when he does he likes to make the most of them but what ever they are I'm shure he has his reasons and hell be out soon Kyle said smilling

Yeah true you have a point their Kyle Stan sighed

But it be a further half hour before Kenny appeard and when he did he shocked his freinds at what he'd done

Well that's the first Chpt up the real adventure is still to come where the boys will have a chilling summer they won't forget so stay tunned also i think Lemiwinks was cute


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell Kenny gasped Stan and Kyle in shock when Kenny finally came out the bathroom looking a bit sheepish

Oh no Kenny your mom will go spare and look at the mess in their Sharon said also in shock

Oh leave him Hun he looks fine really cool I think said Randy looking at Kennys new very short buzz cut the blond had cut off all his hair and what was left was now in a number 1 so it was nothing but blond stubble really and in the distance he looked bald

Chill will you guys I'll be fine iv had my hair cut like this before and it grows back really quickly so won't be long till it grows in again and I'm about to clean up the mess now oh and theirs still plenty of hot water left for everyone so relaxe Stan you will get your bath oh and Stan. Don't worry your little secret is safe with me laughed Kenny as he walked by the boys and made a quack quack noise

Huh what secret and why is he quacking does he think he's a duck asked Kyle as Stan shrugged not really knowing what the newly shorn blond was on about

You thought I was up to something perverted in that bathroom said Kenny shortly afterwards with a laugh

No I didn't we were just worried about you that's all Kyle said

Yeah you were ages in their no one takes that amount of time to have a bath anything could have happend in their Stan said

Yeah what ever but all I did was shave off my hair not lie in the bath playing with myself yet it was kind of tempting a bit said Kenny with a snigger

Kenny your a dirty pervert said Kyle a bit shocked

Yep I know always was always will be Kenny laughed and to the boys horror he grabbed their butts and squeazed a bit before disappearing to get dressed

A little later Kennys mom and sister came over to drop off his things and they didn't say a lot about Kennys hair or lack off it carol just said he suited the shaved hair becouse he has such a lovely face and he pulled the style off well which was true the closely buzzed hair made Kenny hot looking

The boys desided to turn in early about half an hour after Carol left and despite it still being light outside Stan drew the Curtians and the boys tried to settle down to sleep so they'd be ready for their early start

But with the kids still playing outside and it still being light they'd be out playing to well after 10pm no doubt and also they could hear Cartmans and Craig's voices fighting and arguing about something and even Butters voice shouting too but eventually as it began to get dark the kids went home and it went quiet but now Kennys snoring wakened Stan and Kyle so they had to try and push Kenny onto his side then to Kyles discust Kenny did a loud smelly fart almost in Kyles face and Stan tried not to laugh but in the end even Stan and Kyle fell asleep but getting up at 3 am was a nightmare

For the first 10 miniutes the bright light hurt their eyes and they were stumbling around blindly and having breakfast at 4 am and that was a new experience. For them all

The boys flight was at 6am so they had to travel to the airport and cheack in also Sharon was coming so they'd have company on the flight and shed make shure they'd arive in England safly

When the the boys left the town it was still pitch black and everyone was still alseep the only pepole out at that time were the odd adult coming out a club or all night bar and the homeless sleeping in doorways but to avoid a mad last miniute rush at the airport it be worth it

And despite loosing Kenny for a few miniutes and causing a panic but was caught eyeing up a pretty blonde girl with huge breasts and a very short mini skirt in the departure lounge but Kyle found him and told him off soon all the boys and Sharon were at last seated on the plane Ready for their long hall flight to London their they'd stay the night and travel by train the next day by train to where Stans Aunt was so the boys faced a lot of traveling but they didn't mind as they were excited about it and looked foward to the journey so on the plane they all slept and hopefully they wouldn't get jetlag

The boys did wake up for something to eat and the cabin crew were told about Kyle being diabetic prepared a nice meal Kyle could eat so he was happy also the boys watched a movie and had another sleep sadly Kenny was snoring again so Sharon shook him awake as she was scared incase pepole would complane about the noise as Kenny snored loudly so the boys coped really well despite their very long flight and when they finally touched down and left the airport they got a black London cab to the hotel they were staying in that night as it was now late at night in the UK so exhausted the boys went straight to bed so they could recover after their long trip

But next day their was more traveling by train and poor Stan got sick he wasent a really good travler so he stayed close to his mom whist Kyle adjusted his iPad settings to UK settings and was watched by Kenny as he fixed his phone settings

Eventully after 3 hours of traveling by train they arrived near where they were staying and a man who knew Sharon picked them up in his car

So did you guys have a good trip then the man said with a strong English accent

Yes thanks it was very long and poor Stan was a bit sick on the train but were all okay now said Sharon stroking Stans cheek

So what's thise place like then and where are we staying asked Kyle

Well your staying in the lodge that's in the grounds of the big house now the house and grounds are over 400 years old and theirs a lot to see some say their haunted the man said

Wow 400 years old that is really old hey wonder if old Garrison remebers that time he must be that age laughed Kenny getting a punch in the arm from Kyle

Oh don't be silly Kenny Garrison maybe old but don't think he's that old no one can live to that age. Kyle said shaking his head at Kenny who pulled a face

Only kiddin Kenny laughed

So where do you all come from your American I take it that's American accents the driver said

Yes we are we're all from Colorado the boys have just broke up for their school holidays they start back at school in September I think the kids in the UK have similar holidays to ours oh maybe you boys can meet some of the village kids theirs a little village nearby so you can make some holiday freinds smilled Sharon

Yeah sounds really cool our last British freind he was from London he was sadly killed in a freak accident he moved to South park that's our town but he was origanlly from London before moving to the States he was okay at times Kyle said with a shrug

The journey in the car was a long drive and they drove through a lot of countryside a few sleepy little villages and along quiet roads before reaching a very large old looking house with a lot of grounds their was a fountain a large conservatory and a lot of trees from what the boys seen but they heard their was much. much more to explore and in the grounds was a small cottage that looked really old too

Well here we are at last welcome to Belton lodge the driver said smilling as they all got out

Wow thise place is huge even bigger that Tokens place said Kenny looking around

Yeah even the lodge looks old said Kyle looking at it

The house or lodge is a 5 bedroom 200 year old house and it's a lot bigger than our house back home said Sharon

Almost as big as Tokens but he's got 8 bedrooms and a swimming pool said Stan

Well Belton house is a lot bigger than that son the man said smilling as they was met by a elderly but fit looking woman with brown hair going grey

Aunt Mary omg said Sharon as the older woman came out to meet them

Oh Sharon it's so good to see you again after all these years and at last I finally get to meet young Stan iv only seen photos off you your a handsome looking young boy she said smilling

Yes he's getting big said Sharon ruffling Stans hair

He is that so no Michelle then Mary said

No Shelly as we call her is going off with her freinds she's at that age she likes to do her own thing now and Stans 12 now so he likes to think he's all grown up now they don't stay little kids forever they grow up so fast also these are his good freinds from school the boys I told you about this is Kyle and Kenny Sharon said smilling

Very pleased to meet you the 2 boys said smilling and shaking Mary's hand

And you two boys please everyone calls me Aunt Mary and I'm the British side of Stans family now the last time I seen your mum Stan was before she got married she came here once oh but iv heard a lot about you Stan so it's a plesure meeting you at last Mary smilled as they all went inside

Now what if we unpack later but grab something to eat first then we can look around the grounds and I'll show you the big house said Mary smilling

Oh cool yeah sounds really good to me said Stan

Oh it be lovely to see the grounds again see if they have changed any since I was last here Sharon smiled

Nope they haven't changed a bit not since I came here over 50 years ago and in a way that's how I like it Mary said

So did you never Marry and have kids of your own then asked Kyle

Oh no no oh their was a man in my life in the past a long time ago but he broke my heart turned out he was married so no but I do have little Bobby for company that's the budgie he talks youll meet him soon and I guess the spirit children too that can be seen sometimes when their in the mood

Spirit children so you mean the place is haunted asked Kenny

Yes of course oh iv seen many children and some I just hear one of them sings and then she screams and cries a little girl poor little mite I beleive the last occupies of this house seen her a few times not close up just a tiny little figure running through the grounds at night in old style clothes singing in the sweetest voice you could imagin then her happy little voice turns to screams and sobs she sounds very young much younger than you boys the woman said

Wow dude said Stan flatly

Oh Aunt Mary stop filling their head with silly stories theirs no such thing as ghosts and you boys have wild imaginations laughed Sharon

Oh these arnt silly stories my dear but who knows maybe the boys won't see anything they might not be sensitive enough to spirits now come on boys I made you all some nice cakes and yes Kyle I know your diabetic so theirs no suger in them Mary smilled as Kyle took the cake thanking her

Whist the boys took their tea and relaxed a bit they told Mary about their lives back on South park and about their freinds and what they got upto back home and Mary listend with great intrest also the boys had a feeling thise was going to be a very interesting holiday

Well that's chappy 2 done hope you enjoy 3 coming later Belton house is a real life large house iv visited heir when I was little they say it's haunted but I never seen or felt anything


	3. Chapter 3

A little later that day everyone desided to explore the vast grounds of Belton house the grounds were huge with hundreds of trees and statues also their was a church with a tower and Cemetry too and what seemed like miles and miles of beautiful gardens and a large fountain in the middle and a coupe of smaller privet gardens and a large walled off one with a rot iron gate infact it seemed like another world the boys had never seen anything like it in their entire lives the place seemed bigger than their entire town and their was other buildings in the grounds too

Wow thise is some place seems we've been walking for miles and we've only seen a tiny bit of it said Stan as they cut across the grass

Yeah and I thought Starks pound was big but omg thise place is way bigger than our town even Kyle said

Yeah maybe even bigger than South park and Fairpack and Orenge county put together we will shure have fun exploring thise place said Kenny as they walked along one of the many pathways

When everyone reached the Cemetry Sharon paused a bit if lost in though and though it was a hot summers day the tempriture had suddenly dropped and it seemed icy cold all of a sudden

Mom is everything okay asked Stan looking at his mom shiver a little and he picked up on a mood change in her

Huh oh yeah Stan yes I'm fine Huni she said glancing at her son and then over at Kyle and Kenny who were looking at some very old small graves

The stone was unmarked just a tiny slab of concrete half coverd in weeds and grass left forgotten the others just had letters on them like initials as if they weren't Importent

Whats that your looking at over their asked Stan glancing at his 2 freinds and going over to them

Graves we think and if they are thise one isn't even marked no name or anything just forgotten about and who knows he or she might be a kid said Kenny pulling up the weeds and clearing the unmarked grave a little

Maybe they do look really old wonder who they belong to asked Kyle kneeling down next to the unmarked one helping Kenny clean it up a bit

As the boys looked around the tiny graves a cold blast of air suddenly hit them giving them the feeling someone walked over their graves and they thought they heard childish whispers and a childs laughter

Wow did you feel that said Kenny shivering a bit wrapping his arms around himself

Yeah really weird that it's a boiling hot day but so cold here icy cold I don't like it here come on let's leave you guys whatevers going on here well I don't want to get involved in things we don't understand said Kyle as they all stood up and went to find aunt Mary and Sharon who were near the church in a warmer spot

Wow everything's just how I remeber it it's if time has has stood still since I last came here said Sharon gazing up at the church

Been like thise for decades infact I don't think the place has changed since it was built really said Mary

Aunt Mary who lived in the house in the past and who lives their now asked Stan

Oh the national trust own it now they care for the house and open it to the public and it's often hired for weddings fetes and that and has been used in films too so I guess now who ever hires it owns the house for a day but it belongs to the public now really but in the past it was priverly owned Mary said

Did they have any kids asked Kyle

Yes I beleive they did the house was passed on that way through the family the last pepole who lived their was in the early 1980s but they gave the house to the national trust but yes a lot of children have lived their in it's history Mary said

Er aunt Mary Kyle and I seen little small graves and one is unmarked and coverd in weeds it's a mess and the other ones have only initials on them no information Kenny said

Oh their probelly the child workers you see boys back their they had children on the staff very poor kids even younger than you and in return for a home a bed and food they worked all hours of the day and when they died they were buried in the servants graves just initials on the headstones and as for the unmarked grave well it probelly belongs to a servent and the initials have rubbed off over the years but sadly to say the pepole buried round in that area weren't really importent so only had initials on their graves Mary said as they left the Cemetry

Well that place creeped me out a bit shiverd Kyle as they all explored more

Yeah me too and I noticed that huge drop in the tempruture it was freezing cols round their said Stan

Well it is a shaded area and not a lot of sun gets their so it's cooler now let's go theirs a lot more to see said Mary as they all waked on further

After exploring only a tiny part of the grounds about 2 hours later really due to sore legs from all the walking they did everyone returned to the lodge as they'd explore later as their was much much more to see and they'd only seen a tiny bit off it all

So are you leaving to go back home tomorrow then Mrs Marsh asked Kyle as he sipped some nice later in the kitchen

Yes sadly I have to get back home I only have 4 days off work so they will be taken up by traveling and getting over the traveling other wise I'd stay it be good to have a holiday here so many memories but sadly I can't but I know you kids will be safe here and will love it Sharon said smilling

Yeah course we will mom it will be like a big adventure like when we go camping in the mountains and theirs so much to see and do here so doubt by the end of summer we will have done it all said Stan

Yeah I can't wait to explore thise place looks awesome said Kenny and Kyle nodded in agreement whist drinking his juice

So what's the village like then asked Kyle wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

Well it's really small and pepole like to keep themselfs to themselfs really oh and their is young pepole of your age too but really it's a small freindly place but one or two pepole can be rather strange Mary laughed

Sounds a bit like home mutterd Kenny

Well I don't think it's changed since I was young really Sharon smilled

Well small little towns and villages don't really change much dear said Mary

We do you have cable tv back in South park we love cable tv said Kenny his blue eyes lighting up

Kenny with thise huge house and the big house and all those grounds to explore I doubt very much we will be inside watching tv well be out playing and exploring most of the time oh and also kenny no climbing trees like you do at Starks pond you have to respect the trees here their really really old said Kyle glaring at Kenny who pulled a face

Yes I do have cable tv oh but I don't bother much with a lot of television their is one or two program's I like to watch and that's it really Mary said

Oh okay cool said stan

So tell me boys what school do you go to back in the states and do you like school Mary asked

Yeah schools is okay we go to South park Elementry or junior school I think they call it here and Kyles the smartest guy in the entire school he gets straight As and could be head boy Stan said pointing to Kyle who blushed scarlet

Well being the smartest in school is a good thing you know it will get you into higher education Kyle do you know what you want to be when you leave school Mary said

Yeah a doctor or lawer or maybe a cop a policeman dads a lawer and I do know quite a bit about the law it is interesting and having diabetes well I have been in hospital a lot and I even got a kidney transplant a few years ago when I was 9 so that saved my life so guess if I was a doctor it be my way of repaying the hospital who saved me but dunno really yet I'm only 12 and I change my mind a lot Kyle laughed a bit

Well those sound really good jobs and I hope you do get the job of your dreams your a very bright boy Mary said smilling

Thanks Aunt Mary Kyle said smilling

So what kind of things do you boys like to eat then as I know kids today have funny food fads Mary laughed

Oh really anything were not that fussy oh long as its not vegetables hate them said Stan pulling a face

We get enough of them at school dinners but apart from that anything laughed Kenny

Iv to watch my diet being diabetic and iv to take insulin I have plenty of that with me and my medication so I won't reject my new kidney Kyle said smilling

Yeah he has to take like up to 15 tablets a day but he's cool with it and as for me well I'd eat anything that's put in front of me I'm always hungry laughed Kenny

Oh yes the boys have very good apitites and with all the running around they do they easly burn it off that's why their slim and they have so much energy takes me all my time to keep up with them their at your side one second and in the blink of an eye their off somewhere laughed Sharon

Oh I'd give anything to be young again and carefree like you boys Mary sighed smilling

Well it has it's drawbacks being a kid like school I guess now I'm not saying I hate school it's okay I guess but back home in the summer it can get really hot in our town and we'd rather be out playing in the sunshine that stuck in a stuffy classroom with a boring old teacher droning on and almost sending you to sleep Kyle laughed

Oh don't knock school pet without a good education well you won't get a good job and didnt your freind say your the smartest boy in the school said Mary as Kyle sighed

Oh aunt Mary are you still doing the craft dolls and knitting and quilts like you used to do asked Sharon

Oh no dear my eyes arnt what they used to be so I kind of gave it up now and old Mr Brooks who tried to get me into painting well he died 4 years ago he was well into his 80s he did that painting for me when I first came here said Mary pointing to a painting of the big house that hung in the kitchen

Thats really good so did you paint art then asked Kenny

Oh no no child I'm no artist only thing I do now is bake cakes and that now and again so don't be suprised if you smell baking coming from the kitchen Mary smilled

Oh cool that sounds really lovely and well be your head tasters laughed Stan

I love home baking we do a lot of it at school and always a lovely smell coming from that department Kenny laughed

Yeah and you eat it soon as you make it laughed Kyle

Well I'm hungry Kenny whined

Kenny your always hungry laughed Stan as Kenny made a face as the others laughed

Well that's that chappy done so hope you enjoy I almost forgot about Kyles kidney transplant surgery till I seen the episode last night and he would need to take a lot of medication so his body wouldn't reject the kidney


	4. Chapter 4

Some time later Stan settled into his room and Kenny and Kyle settled into theirs next door to his

Thise was the room I slept in when I was last here it's not changed a bit so full of memories said Sharon helping Stan unpack as she looked out the window then round the room taking in her surroundings also you can hear the tower clock chime from here too she said lost in thought

On the wall their was a few paintings and old photographs and some of the family and one of the staff all the pepole in the photos had old style clothes on women in long dresses and men dressed in clothes Stan never really seen before and all looking very stern and a bit scary even the children weren't smilling and their cold eyes seemed to follow you round the room if they were watching you that scared Stan a little

Mom who are the pepole in the photos asked Stan looking at them trying not to show he was a bit scared

Oh the family and staff that lived and worked here I expect those photos were here when I was last hear their really old your Aunt Mary is a bit of a horder she never throws things away you'll find that oh gosh thise place is so full of memories old ghosts of the past and that quilt is still their thats very old too I remeber having that when I was last here said Sharon touching an old looking quilt on Stans bed

Mom you said ghosts you mean thise place is haunted asked Stan

Oh no no silly their is no such thing as ghosts only in films on tv and in books not real ghosts like you and I are real it's make beleive Sharon laughed

Well Kyle thought he experienced a sudden drop in the tempruture in the church yard and Kenny felt it too as if someone walked over their graves Stan said

Oh don't be silly the drop in tempruture was becouse that area is more shaded by the trees the sun dosent get to it and if Kenny desides to shave off all his hair well he's bound to feel a chill but it's not haunted Stan really you boys have wild imaginations you should be a writer one day you'd make a best seller laughed Sharon stroking Stans silky dark hair and laughing a bit

Now I want you 3 to be on your best behaviour for aunt Mary no running wild inside the house and if it rains no muddy shoes indoors leave them outside and don't be letting her budgie out the cage and scaring him I know you will be okay Kyle but try and keep these 2 in order laughed Sharon

Dont worry I will make shure they behave mrs Marsh smilled Kyle

We always behave we're good boys laughed Kenny making Sharon roll her eyes

So the big house are their any ghosts in their asked Stan

Stanley what did I tell you their is no such things as ghosts it's all make beleive said Sharon

Ohh shh leave him Sharon yes their is many ghosts in the house one is of a young boy that's been seen in the court yard about your age a servent boy one is of a maid who was killed trying to leave with her boyfreind some say she was pregnant and other children have been seen oh I don't know maybe it's my imagination said Mary

Sounds interesting though bet the history of the house is pretty fascinating and the house has seen a lot of changes in its life time you know the saying of walls could talk what a story they'd tell and Belton would have a few good stories I bet said Kyle

Aunt Mary have you ever seen or experienced anything in your time here asked Kenny

Oh few cold spots here and their and heard the singing and that but never really seen anything oh others have though depends if your sensitive enough to see the ghosts they come to those with an open mind I think and you boys might or might not see them Mary said before being cut off by Sharon

Oh aunt Mary that's not true theirs no such things as ghosts iv never experienced anything in the times iv been here she said with a laugh

Well you might nor be sensitive enough ghosts can be fussy at times About who sees them Mary said as Sharon rolled her eyes

The first night went well in the house and the boys still exhausted from their traveling and exploring slept right away ready to face a new day and new adventures

Next day Sharon had to go back so had to leave that day yet shed loved to have stayed but maybe next time

Now remeber you 3 boys behave and keep in touch you have your iPads and are all on Facebook and Skype Sharon said fussing over them

Yes mom now don't fuss we're not babies anymore were all fine said Stan wincing a bit as his mom kissed him and making the other 2 laugh a bit till Sharon gave them a hug too

Now you take care Sharon and don't be a stranger I will miss you dear I just wished you could have stayed a bit longer I feel we have so much to catch up on I'll miss you dear said Aunt Mary hugging Sharon

Ill miss you too and thank you for everything aunt Mary and next time I'll stay longer maybe bring Randy and Shelly said Sharon returning the hug

Yes please do that it will be good to see them again too now you will let us all know when you arrive safly back home I don't want the boys worrying and I will worry too that's a long long journey you face Mary said

It is but don't worry Aunt Mary I will let you know promise and remeber you 3 I want emails every day I want to know of your adventures laughed Sharon

Oh we will don't worry mom laughed Stan

After one last round of hugs and kisses Sharon got into the taxie and left and Mary and the boys all watched and waved Sharon off and shouting bye mom bye Mrs Marsh bye Sharon and they watched as the car vanished from site taking Sharon back to the station to catch the train to London then her flight home

So then boys what's your plans for today then asked Mary smilling

Oh just exploring more getting to know the place if that's okay with you asked Kyle smilling

Of course it is pet Mary smilled oh boys the house itself dosent open till later but feel free to explore the grounds if you want and you all have your phones so if you need me just call you have my number Mary smiled

Yes thanks aunt Mary we will and don't worry about us were fine back home were always going off to explore we can take care of ourselfs Stan said smilling

Yes I know that but whist your here your my responsibility and I'll worry about you boys Mary smilled

We know well be fine promise said Kyle as the boys headed off to explore

Though it was still early in the morning the sun was strong and the boys loved the morning fresh and early beginning of a new day and they listend to the birds singing and seen the dew on the grass

Gosh it's so peacefully here beautiful really and a far cry from back home it's if we could be walking into another world times stood still its seems here hard to beleive thise is the 21st century Kyle said looking around him

Oh Kyle your not falling for Aunt Mary's stories about ghosts are you laughed Kenny

No of course not silly I just mean that ushally at thise time back home normally it's chaos noisy traffic Cartman annoying me calling me names and that getting ready for school or fighting with Craig's gang but here well it's so different so peaceful Kyle said

Yeah I know what you mean Kyle iv never seen anything like thise in my life really do you know I wish I could live here I'd be so happy here and Karen would love it too shed have great fun playing in the gardens and running and running all day through the trees and shed be safe from traffic sighed Kenny

How is your sister after that accident I haven't seen a lot off her really only what Ike told me said Kyle

Yeah she's okay now she's still scared to go outside really well on her own and the car only hit her causing her to break her leg and suffer some nasty grazes but she's over the injury and her leg is fine and the cuts and that are gone now Kenny said

Yeah I remeber Ike saying your Karen had been knocked down whist out playing with some freinds near her house said Kyle

Yeah she's fine now but least if she was here she could play without the fear being knocked down again Kenny said as they walked near the gardens

Oh look theirs the gardens let's explore them said Stan pushing the old large rot iron gate that was heavy but he managed it and all 3 boys headed inside the gardens gazing at them

The gardens lay quiet under the early morning sun and were surrounded by strange paths and statues that seemed to watch the boys silently and the boys had the strange feeling of being watched too

All 3 fell quiet as they walked along the gravel path to look up at the stone staues if expecting them to come alive and talk to them and tell them tales from the past but they remained frozen

One statue was a female holding an apple and some flowers and next to her was another female holding a stone bird maybe a dove but it was hard to say as it was a cold grey colour

Kenny ran his fingers along the staues arm feeling its coldness almost turning his warm hand cold but the staues creeped the boys out a bit so the moved on down Sevrel steps to a path that led to the centre of the garden and an icy feeling of being watched studied even washed over the boys sending shivers down their spines

Kyle glanced at the house itself seeing the windows look blank and empty the house didn't look freindly and welcoming like the lodge did and he shiverd a little noticing an icy chill in the air but he said nothing as the 3 boys walked on and they all had the same feeling a strange feeling if they were being drawn to thise unwelcoming house

Kenny then lifted his eyes as he felt a strange icy chill run through him and their he noticed a large stone staue at a crossroads of the garden paths in the centre of the garden and the other two seen it too

Also their was a very heavy power in the air that made it hard for the boys to breath and all 3 senced it from each other if suddenly they could read the others minds all 3 minds locked together as one and they felt a strong heavy presence they could explane and it scared them a bit

Oh look a sundial said Stan breaking the silence as they all went over to look at it

Or a moondial Kenny said suddenly not shure why he said it

A moondial what do you mean by that asked Kyle

I I dunno really moondial moon time I don't know what made me say it it just came to me Kenny said stunned

All 3 boys stood in front of the sundial it had 2 staues supporting it one of a young curly haird boy like a cherub the other of an old man both were winged and they seemed to be holding it up above their heads and if wrestling in a way

As the boys stood their silent stairing at the sundial an icy cold wind rushed past them like before and what seemed to be like children's voices whisped in their ears

Again silently they boys became telepathic again and all 3 placed their hands on the sundial together

light and shadows it turns

But always in love ...the 3 boys chanted if something had possesed them for a moment

As they stood their a cold wind got up whipping about them and cutting through them like ice and a kind of dizziness hit them making them step away

Shit what just happend their I feel strange said Kenny

I dunno what ever it was it totally freaked me out said Kyle looking around confused and Stan only shrugged as he felt the same

Things are different strange but I'm not shure what it feels different Stan mutterd if miles away

Huh what do you mean things are diffremt they look the same to me Kyle said confused now looking at Kenny who shrugged

I I dunno really if feels things are different I can't seem to explane it things arnt the same somehow Stan said if in a daze

OMG fuck look you guys the house is on fire gasped Kenny as he seen smoke coming out of the chimneys

No that's not a fire Kenny they must be getting the house ready for the public wait a second that's weird the house dosent open yet for a further 3 hours yet what's going on said Kyle looking at his phone which wasent working

Huh weird that can't happen that's a practically new IPhone Kyle said stunned

Whats wrong Kyle asked Stan

My phone it's not turning on and it's the latest Apple phone and you seen me charge it thise morning when we had breakfast and I only got it in March for my birthday and it worked last night Kyle said stunned

Wow dude that's weird mine isn't working eather siad Kenny

Yeah mines the same what's going on said Stan shocked

Suddenly a black bird swooped down almost hitting the boys and it's cared them

Fuck dude what the hell that it it's fucking creepy I never thought I'd say thise but I'm scared thise place is creepy as hell and its freaking me out Said Kenny

Oh you don't think theirs ghosts about do you laughed Kyle forgetting his fear for a moment as he put his phone into his pocket

Well I dunno maybe look guys theirs been a lot of weird things we can't explane happen and eve never experienced them before till we came here now have we said Kenny

Well yeah guess so maybe you do have a point their Ken as they all followed Stan away from the house and into the courtyard area

Stan slow down wait where you off to now wait for us we need to stay together said Kyle as he and Kenny ran after Stan but Stan didn't awnser them he was lost in thought as he ran off with his 2 freinds chasing after him still feeling the icy cold heavy atmosphere

Well that's that chappy done. And it's getting spookier lol also when Mary calls the boy pet it's another word for sweetheart or sweety the older pepole in the UK use it


	5. Chapter 5

Wow carefull their dude all 3 boys said as a 4th boy suddenly appeard from no where bumping into them

Are you okay that could have been nasty Kyle said as the other boy stood their stairing at the 3 others in title shock his mouth open

Oh larkins he suddenly said with a terrible cough and then he backed away from the boys shocked a bit

Hey what's up dude you okay you nearly fell their were just concerned that your okay thats all said Kenny trying to be freindly but the boy just staried

All 3 boys starred back at the unusual boy he was very skinny almost to the point of anorexia and deathly pale and he had dirt on his face and his clothes were strange they weren't the fancy modern ones like Stan Kyle or Kenny wore in bright colours and fine soft Cotten and sports trainers that they wore thise boys clothes looked old a bit too small for him they were ragged and of a dull brown colour apart from his shirt that was a dirty white also the material looked rough and on his feet were old batterd black lace up boots that really should be trashed a long time ago and his ragged pants came to his knees which were filthy also he had an old style cap and coller length brown hair full of split ends and in need of a good wash and he had really bad teeth as if he didn't know about dental hygiene clearly thise boy wasent from thise era or he was an actor used to act out the past and it was all costumes and make up but something was strange about the boy and the way he staried at the 3 boys looking at their clothes and Kennys shaved head

Whats wrong are you alright asked Kyle looking at the boy and then at his shocked freinds and by the way the boy was carring on now they senced thise had to be a ghost as if he was an actor he wouldn't be so shocked by the way they acted and dressed or maybe he was one of Pips old freinds as he acted and dressed funny

Cor saints preserve me iv never met one that talked before let alone 3 the boy suddenly said walking round the boys looking at them now he was over his shock

What who are you demanded Kyle looking at the boy who staried back at them

Ill shut my eyes then I'll open them and they'll be all gone I'm not seeing thise it's a bad dream aint real the strange boy said

Hey you what a cheek iv a good mind began Kenny stepping foward but Kyle stopped Kenny by placing his hand on his shoulder just muttering ..No Kenny

Bugger it your still here why didn't you disappear then like the others do the boy said

Becouse were not going to disappear and I'm beginning to dislike you and what the hell is wrong with you kid demanded Kyle raising his voice a little

Kyle stay calm don't loose it with him said Stan touching the redheads arm

Whats wrong with me blimey theirs nothing wrong with me your the ghosts so what's wrong with you the strange boys said

Ghosts excuse me said Stan shocked

Ghosts are you deaf oh iv seen ghosts before at night you know but never in broad daylight your the daring ones aint ya coming out during the day and what are you wearing never seen anything like that before and what happend to your hair have you got a disease you had to get your hair shaved off or you been in the work house the boy said looking at Kenny

Me no iv not been in a work house or ill I have it like thise cos I chose thise I shaved it off myself becouse i wanted to and we always dress like thise so I think your the one that's the ghost round here and that we're the real ones Kenny said feeling a bit insulted and angry at the strange boy

Me a ghost yeah right I wish if I'm a ghost then why did cook tell me to fetch raspberries for her pie it's all run hear run their fetch thise fetch that don't be lazy wish I was a bleedin ghost then I wouldn't be bossed about or getting clipped round me ear hole bloody hurts now if I was a ghost that wouldn't happen the boy said with a small laugh

Well were certainly not the ghosts we have just come from the lodge wether were staying with our aunt Mary and we just waved goodbye to Stans mom and I know we didn't imagin that said Kyle

Look you 3 could have hopped out a rabbit hole for all I care but all I can say is your mighty strange looking ghosts to me and I think your all rather rude too now I'll bid you all good day I can't stand around here talking to you all I'd better fetch those raspberries or cook will skin me alive she will the boy said with a small smile

Hold on a second I wanna get to the bottom off thise it's buggin me big time Kenny said stopping the boy on his tracks

What oh don't be all day about it haircut boy if I'm late I'll get thrashed I won't be able to sit down for a week the boy said

Hey I'm not haircut boy no listen lets try and shake hands you with all 3 of Us now a ghost won't be able to do that as their hand will go right through the reall hands Kenny said offering the boy his hand

Yeah that sounds like a pretty good idea and we can get thise settled once and for all and stop thise arguing or well be arguing to the end of our holiday over who's the ghosts and we get enough arguing back home with Craig and his gang said Kyle and Stan agreed too

Er okay I suppose but I don't like the idea of. my hand going right through yours it will creep me out a bit the boy said putting his hand out and closing his eyes tightly if scared

And one by one Stan Kyle and Kenny shook the boys warm solid hand proving that he was real as them

Blimey Govener were all real bless my soul the boy said now touching the others arms in disbelief

Yes told you we were real so what's your name I'm Stan that's Kyle and that's Kenny you called haircut boy Stan said pointing to his freinds

Im Tom short for Edward long story really how I got Tom really so are you 3 from downstairs or upstairs the boy said now befriending the 3 boys as he trusted them now

Huh what do you mean by that asked Kyle

Cor blimey your slow I mean what do you work at are you in the scullery or grooms or delivery boys Tom asked

Er none we don't work here why what do you do here said Stan still expecting the boy to say that he was really an actor who role played but he didn't

Me oh dunno really all sorts I guess oh it's do thise do that blimey iv only got one pair of hands I ant a slave but do they see that oh no they don't care the boy said

Oh don't you go to school then asked Kyle

School you havin a laugh yeah right I wish oh shure I can read and write unlike some kids me age so suppose I'm lucky but I'd like to be a proper footman and wait on the posh folk here but dunno I'm just a skivy really I came up from London out the workhouse that's how I thought Kenny was from the work house cos they shave your heads their I had mine shaved like his cold I was and i hated it but getting work here was lucky and I got to travel too but to be a footman I'll need to grow a bit ain't the proper height yet for me age so I'm told the boy said before coughing again as Kyle patted his back

Wow that's a terrible cough you have their you should really see a doctor Kyle added patting the boys thin back and mouthing to Stan and Kenny ...He's not faking it that coughs for real

You are funny ill be fine don't worry about me the boy said shaking his head

Er so how old are you then Tom asked Stan

Dunno really maybe 11 or 12 can't remeber the boy shrugged

What you don't know your own age don't you celebrate your birthday then okay I don't have much in my life my family's poor and on welfare and that but I know my age and I celebrate my birthday and I always have a party even if it's small Kenny said

Lucky you then not me the boy said

Well why not ask your parents to have a party even if it's small and ask them how old you are they will know that's for shure Kyle said

Cant ain't got none their both dead I'm an orphan that's how I ended up in the work house I guess no one wanted me the boy said

Stan Kyle and Kenny looked at each other stunned as they'd never met an orphan before

Your an orphan so haven't you got anyone that can care for you asked Kyle

If you mean grown ups no don't want me do they but iv got brothers and sisters though but their all elsewhere just now where I dunno don't even know if their alive or dead so what about you then you got family the boy asked

Er yeah I have an older sister and my parents and a pet dog said Stan

I have my parents and my younger brother Kyle said

I have my parents and an older brother and younger sister and a pet cat when hes not ran off said Kenny with a laugh

So you all live with your families then the boy asked as all 3 boys nodded

Yeah we live with our families as we're still really children and we live with them back home as we still need our parents for things why where's your siblings then asked Kyle

Oh all over mostly in London sadly 4 are dead died of feaver the rest I don't really bother much with I was never close to them but I do miss our little Dorrie though poor little mite she always made me laugh she did silly little thing she is she must be about 7 or 8 now oh I wanted to keep her with me as we got on really good you know I could have provided for her she hated that work house they used to beat her and they shaved off all her hair way down her back it was too she could even sit on it poor mite had lice though I had em too so they shaved our heads right to the scalp like Kennys and once they got rid of that they kept her hair really short like a boys she hated it but other pepole came and took her to be a scullery maid I do hope she's okay when I become a posh footman I'll bring her back to live with me and we will live like the gentry shell be a posh lady and ride in carriages and have fancy jewles in her hair which will be long again Tom said

Well then I really hope you do that and make your sister proud of you and you can live happy and in a nice house said Kyle as the boy stared coughing badly again

Oh don't fuss over me I'll be fine Tom said as Kyle rubbed his back and Kyle was doubly shocked at how thin the boy was and when the boy spat out flem it was laced with blood the boy was illl

Also Stan wanted to take the boy back to the lodge and help him and feed him up they had did it with Kenny when he wasent being fed properly and they'd bring him in extra food and instead of being really skinny like he was when he was younger Kenny was now a good healthy size now so they could easly do it with poor Tom

Here you boy what's your name git over here you lazy good for nothing you want a thrashing a man suddenly yelled scaring all 4 boys

Toms eyes widened in fear and the others could see that he was clearly terrified of thise man as he jumped to his feet

You boy are you deaf get your self over here you lazy workhouse brat the man yelled angrily

Y yes sir I'm coming Tom said in terror as he ran over to the man who roughly grabbed him

So your one of those workhouse brats they sent from London then the man said but Tom was too scared to awnser as the man shook him roughly

Omg that's abuse said a shocked Kyle silently

Yeah I know he's terrified poor kid that guys a bastard said Kenny

Thats it iv had enough I can't sit back and watch thise said Stan at seeing the man violently slap the boy across the head and insult him

STOP IT NOW LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BIG BULLY Stan yelled running in front of the man and went to punch the man hard in the back but to everyone's shock Stans fist went right through the mans back as if he wasent their and it was obviouse that the man didn't see the boys or Stan

Stan just staried at his hands in total shock and now taking his eyes of of the 2 for a split second and when he looked back Tom and the man had gone vanished into thin air only a confused Kyle and Kenny remained and their surroundings had changed too as they could see the house still empty and no smoke coming from the chimney telling them they were in their own time now

Well that's that chappy done also the words Tom and that man used is old style English slang like me in stead of my and what Tom said about the workhouse is all true they did take in youg kids shaving their heads for lice and treating them terribly I did a bit of research into Victorian children thanks to Google


	6. Chapter 6

WTF just happend their dude where did that kid and man go to or was I day dreaming asked Kenny in shock

I don't know well then if you were daydreaming I dreamt the exact same thing or we somehow went back in time I don't know what but I'm confused now thise is just weird now said Kyle

Well I don't know but it's really weird like Kyle said at first I thought they were actors that role play the past like we did with the civil war thing a couple of years ago but how the hell wasent I able to to hit that man and shurly he wouldn't beat Tom of they were actors as hitting kids is aganst the law todah and say if he was acting then why didn't see me. and Say if we did go back in time but how was Tom the only one that can see and touch us and we touched his hands and he felt real to us said Stan confused

I don't know maybe it was a time slip you know accidently going back in time what causes it well I don't know really magic maybe cos like you said Stan that boys hand felt solid and warm he was real as us Stan said Kyle

I dunno if it was a time slip or not and say if it was what did we do to go back in time asked Stan

Not shure we can retrace our steps and find out that way cos something has transported us and how did we get back to our own time so quickly also cheack your phones see if their still broken said Kenny looking at his

Im working again that's totally weird said Kyle turning on his phone

Im working too Stan said turning on his phone

Same here so that time slip screwed with our phones too come on we need to investigate said Kenny and the boys agreed

All the boys slowly retraced their steps they had only taken earler but how many hours or centuries earler they didn't know and they had lost no time in their time line it's if time had stood still somehow

The boys then came to the steps and the staues that still seemed to watch them

Bet you know something did you mess with time sending us into the last said Kyle looking up at a young male Staue but the staue gazed silently down at Kyle frozen in time and keeping secrets

Okay lsts see if we can make thise happen again go back in time again said Stan ignoring the thoughts that warned him of danger and to leave well alone that creeped into his mind and if all 3 boys did manage to go back in time again would they be trapped their forever lost never to be seen again and they'd never see their family or freinds again due to being lost in the mists of time but it be a chance they'd be willing to take so Stan pushed those warning thoughts telling him to leave well alone don't play with time travel out his head and yet again he Kyle and Kenny seems to be come telepathic again as they concentrated on the path ahead that was lined on eather side by plants shrubs tall trees and more staues that staried at the boys if warning them don't get involved and the icy feeling returned making the boys shiver a bit but they walked on

Soon the boys reached the sundial but thise time the tempruture felt normal the sun warmed them their was no icy winds or whispering that had gone ut all 3 boys had a very strange feeling that they were on the edge of mystery and that mystery along with the sundial drew the boys in like a magnet

All 3 boys placed their hands on the sundial again and chanted their rhyme hoping to be transported again to another time but thise time nothing happend they remained in their own time as if the sundial was playing tricks on them

God damnit oh all right play your silly time slip games with us and if their are spirits or ghosts listening to us now don't you worry we will get back to you you'll see so you. and quit your silly childish games its not funny yelled Stan angrily before. He Kyle and Kenny headed back to the lodge

So will we tell Aunt Mary about Tom then asked Kenny as they walked back

No not just now we only just met him if we see him again well might say something but let's keep him a secret just now said Kyle

Yeah I agree said Stan he was still in shock about his encounter with the adult ghosts or what ever he was so no one said anything about their encounter with the past or what they'd seen when they got back to the Lodge for lunch

So did you boys have a good time how did you all get on then said Aunt Mary smilling

Yeah it was good the house was shut but we explored the grounds their huge so time the house opend we were too far away though to explore said Stan eating

Yeah I'd really like to see inside the house the grounds themself are really fascinating yet the staues are really creepy I got a strange feeling well a feeling that we were being watched and they were listening to us. Ohh maybe it's my wild imagination I don't know said Kyle

Oh maybe not they might be watching you and listening but they never will mutter a single sound they keep their secrets and if they could talk they'd know a lot of secrets their old as the house itself so they'll know a lot of secrets Mary said

Well I never really liked Staues too their kinda freaky but we'd all love to see the house and can't wait to explore it and find out about its history saiid Stan smilling

The truth was the boys wanted to see that Victorian boy again and get awnsers about his past and if their was any place that could awnser their questions it be the house and they had a feeling they'd also find Tom at the house too as he was somehow linked to that house so the boys knew they'd have to go back their soon as possible

Well I think that's a very good idea that's very educationl for you boys to learn more and I'm all for it also when I go to the shop would you like to come with me maybe get to know some of the villages asked Mary

Shop said Kenny a bit confused

Oh im sorry you boys call it a store us Brittish have different words for things I forgot okay I'm going to the store if you boys want to come Mary said with a laugh

Cool yeah that sounds good smilled Kyle as everyone helped tidy up and then got ready to leave the house to go to the small store in the village

Now we will take the back way by the church and the village isn't fat you probelly passed it when you came here I walk their in all weathers yet sometimes a delivery van brings my things to the door but on nice days like today well I like to walk their and the fresh air will do us all good Mary smilled

Yeah cool we do a lot of walking and running at home and your right aunt Mary it is good to get out and about when we're not at school were always out playing and sometimes we walk for miles but our fat freind has trouble keeping up with us Kyle laughed

Yeah all that weight can't be good for him though he can be really nasty at times but i wouldn't want Cartman to die of a heart attack before he's 20 he can be cool and funny at times Stan said

Yeah i know but he won't listen to us and his mom dosent help much Mis Cartman is a lovely person but she ruins him at times she should be stricter more Kyle added

Yeah i agree with you on that one laughed Kenny

True but we love going out on long walks and that when I was recovering from my Kidney transplant I was in bed for weeks and then used a wheelchair for a bit it was about a year before I was back to myself again hated relying on others said Kyle

Yeah you are really independent but you have made up for it now you haven't stopped since then Stan laughed as they all walked on enjoying the fresh air

It was hot sunny day and no wind the icy cold winds that had been about earler had now gone quickly as they'd appeared and now the sun warmed them and smart thinking Kyle had put suncream on due to his fair skin and Kyle made shure that Kenny and Stan put cream on too as they burned also even Stan though he had black hair he too was fair skinned and Kenny being very fair burned easly so all 3 boys had cream on to stop them burning

The group passed the church yard then across the grounds also they passed another courtyard and stables and old couch house and what looked like servants quarters that was now a cafe and they eventually left the grounds to head into the village

On the way their Mary chatted away about her youth in the village and how it changed over the years and Stan Kyle and Kenny despite listening were lost in a world of their own it seems their thoughts were hundreds of miles away or maybe hundreds of years away

Despite being elderly Mary was very fit and all 3 boys had to walk fast to keep up with her and she had to turn around a few few times saying come on you 3 I thought you young boys would be able to keep up with me no problem

Oh we can aunt Mary it's the sun it's making us a bit tierd that's all said Kyle smilling

Speak for yourselfs I feel fine here said Kenny stepping up his pace a bit even walking ahead of Mary and Kyle pulled a face at Kenny making Stan laugh a bit

After the long walk they all eventually reached the village store

Now do you boys have your English money their asked Mary smilling and glancing round at the boys who were looking at ice lollies and cold drinks and Kyle reading the back of the drinks and lollies making sure they were suger free

Yeah mom changed our dollers for pounds before we came showing Mary his UK notes and coins

Oh are the boys American then asked the shopkeeper smilling at the boys

Yes the dark haired boy is Stan he's my American relative and that's his best freinds Kyle is the redhead and Kenny is the blond or ment to be blond he's had his head shaved to keep cool I think laughed Mary but their spending the holidays with me at the lodge Mary added

Oh that's really good so how are you boys liking it here then asked the shopkeeper

Yeah it's good and theirs a lot to see and do up at the big house smilled Stan

Oh they've been away exploring all morning of thise nice weather holds all summer something tells me I won't see much off them only when their hungry and at bed time they'll be away exploring somewhere Mary laughed

Well that's young pepole for you you can never pin them down but it's good their having a nice time the shopkeeper said

So did you boys get a guide book to the area okay and your juice asked aunt Mary as Stan and the others all nodded showing Mary their things they'd just paid for and they had a small carrier bag each

Okay now we have everything we need here we can head back and if you boys want you can explore the big house said Aunt Mary as the boys helped her with her bags

Well I hope you all enjoy your stay boys and I'll see you again soon and have fun the shop Keeper said

Oh they will Betty laughed Mary ushering the boys out

Thank you and bye yelled the boys as they left waving to the other woman

The small group hadent gotten very far when an elderly man shouted at Mary from across the road as if he knew her

Mary oh how are you he yelled coming over smilling

Oh John I'm good I haven't seen you in 2 years I heard you'd gone to New Zealand to visit your daughter and her husband and their children said Mary

Yea I did I spent. A while out their oh their doing well my oldest Grandson is at university out their now he wants to be a vet and Sophie my oldest granddaughter is engaged a nice lad he is and Elsie she's staying on at school and little James has just started high school the man said

Oh their not long in growing up that's for sure one moment their babes in arms and your pushing them in the pram next their bringing home their boyfriends or Girlfreinds Mary said

Yes I remeber when they were babies and when Lisa said she was moving to New Zealand it seemed like Yestarday she was in the Brownie guides making her promise in her little brown dress and yellow tie and playing with her Sindy dolls and had her little pageboy haircut and rushing home from school to watch Blue Peter and tried everything to get a her own Blue Peter badge and then she was all grown up where has the time gone now the man said signing and our Jim my oldest boy hes just become a ganddad himself he lives with his wife in Kent and his oldest daughter that gor married last year had a little girl Summer they called her shell be about a month or 6 weeks old now but anyway Mary how are you what have you been up to he laughed

Oh I'm good I'm still at the lodge oh thise is Stan he's my relative he's American and these are his freinds he brought with him for company their American too their spending their summer holidays with me were all up at the lodge in the grounds said Mary smilling

Well hello their boys very pleased to meet you so do you like staying at the lodge then and how do you find the UK the man said shaking the boys hands

Yeah it's good really interesting said Stan smilling

Oh their having the times of thei lives I think they arrived Yestarday and they've been out exploring all morning iv hardly seen them said Mary with a laugh and getting deep in convisation with the man so Stan Kyle and Kenny made their excuses and walked on a little enjoying the sunshine and giving Mary a little privacy to talk to her freind and catch up on his news

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon Sindy dolls were the UK version of Barbie dolls my mum had them the pageboy haircut was an old hairstyle kids had and Blue Peter is a UK kids show that is still on today and the presented wear badges and the viewers can win one too and the Brown dress and yellow tie was the old Brownies uniform my mom wore that so I made it if thise kids grew up in the 70s the man belongs to Helen cresswell but Jim and Lisa the Manx kids and the shop keeper are my Charecters I based Lisa on my aunt Lisa but she lives in Scotland not New Zealand lol


	7. Chapter 7

Wonder if we will see Tom again today he's okay I guess said Kenny as they walked on a little taking their times so Aunt Mary could later catch up when she finished talking to her freind and as it was a nice day they enjoyed the walk too

I dunno really maybe but he seems to be linked with the house so to say or near the house where we seen him so yeah maybe we will see him but dunno Stan said

I still can't beleive the crule way that man treated Tom like that beating him and its clear to see the kid is sick did you guys hear that nasty cough he has and did any of you see he coughed up blood too Tom should have sued his ass off for assualt i would have if i was Tom Kyle said angrily

Kyle he wouldn't dare do that i beg i mean did you see the look of fear in his face that poor kid was shitting his pants in fear and if that was the past we visited well kids sadly took terrible abuse from adults and didn't say anything it's sad listen you guys im gonna do a little more research into thise later via my iPad into Victorian kids lives maybe it will mention boys like Tom Stan said

Yeah and he said he was from a work house too him and his sister shure he said they shaved their heads and that's how he thought Kenny was from the workhouse cos he's got a shaved head too Kyle said patting Kenny on the Shorn head getting a hey from the blond

Yeah I heard him say that and never mind kids getting abused In Victorian times that happens today you know at my bit and shure iv had a few back hands across the head like Tom when my da has come home drunk he starts fighting with mom then Kevin then I get it Kenny said

Yeah we know we have seen the bruises but you Kevin and your mom hit him back you take no shit off anyone Kenny but that kid Tom just stood their and took it all and didn't fight back or anything Poor kid and that's not right Kyle said

Well as I said you guys if it was a time slip and we did time travel back into the past well the kids their were so different back then maybe softer than today and they took all the shit that was delt out to them it's only recently that kids started standing up for themselfs Stan said

Was their no social services back then they could take Tom and his sister and put them in a foster home maybe together like Karen Kevin and I were said Kenny

Kenny hello what planet are you on you haven't been cheesing again their was no social services or foster homes other wise Tom and Dorrie would be probely together and not being abused here and the girl stuck away miles away never knowing when she'd see her brother of she ever did see him again but it was probelly the workhouse or nothing back then if you were poor or from a broken home or an orphan like Tom and Dorrie and they were put to work at a very young age you heard Tom his sister is little Karens age a little girl really and she's a kitchen maid and worked all hours poor thing but kids had no say back then even the rich kids were bossed about too and their futures desided for them I heard so were lucky and be thankful we live in the 21st century not the 19th kenny Kyle said

Yeah Kyles right we are lucky we do have it so easy you know I'd rather be stuck all day in a stuffy classroom on a hot day with old Garrison than have Toms life Stan said

Yeah gimme Garrison any day said Kyle

Yeah your right Even being stuck in detention for an hour with Garrison yelling at you is better than Toms life any day said Kenny with a laugh and the boys agreed with him

As the boys walked on a little they were aware that they were now being followed by a group of 3 boys and 2 girls who were whispering and pointing at Stan and his freinds

Hey you your not lochal your outsiders to the village a boy yelled making Stan and his freinds turn round

Well yeah we're outsiders we're here on holiday why asked Stan a little shocked

Wow their Americans one of the girls said to the others who then whisperd something

So what you doing here in our village outsider we don't like outsiders you guys think you can come here and ruin our village the girl said rudely

Excuse me said Kyle a bit shocked

Yeah go back to London outsider we dont want you here The other girl said

Shut the hell up you are you guys looking for a fight we hate rude people like you and we can holiday where we want to and incase your deaf were not Londonors were American and the pepole in the states have more manners than you yelled Kenny now squaring up for a fight

Look Kenny just drop it were not here to get into fights hell we get enough fighting back home look you guys were here holidaying with Stans relative and having a nice time so fighting you guys is the last things on our minds so if you don't like us staying here then fraid that's tough cos were staying till our holiday ends said Kyle grabbing Kenny back

Kyle their trying to start trouble you gonna just accept their bullshit if that was cartman and we were back home youd knock the shit out him said Kenny a bit mad at being held back

Yes and I know they are and yeah i would do that normaly but here its diffrent and we dont really know these kids their just a bunch of assholes trying start trouble and thats the last thing we want we came here hoping to enjoy ourselfs not get into fights and we have other things on our minds than fighting a bunch of stupid lochal kids that are trying to piss us off Kyle said

Well what ever idiots we hope the cursed ghost gets ya all and they will curse you all and send you to hell one of the boys said before walking away

Yeah right dude what ever Stan said after the other kids

But before anymore was said or the boys could do anything Mary came over and caught the end of what happend

stan Kyle and Kenny come on boys lets go she said leading the boys away as everyone left to go back to the house

Boys don't talk to those nasty children their trouble their well known for stirring up trouble and the other lochal children who live in the village avoid them their always looking to pick fights and get their victims into trouble said Mary

Oh don't worry Aunt Mary we won't you don't need to tell us twice we have delt with their kind before back home and we can handle them but who was that man you were talking too asked Stan

Oh he's an old old freind we go way back sometimes he visits the house and grounds so I expect that you will see him sitting on a bench somewhere in the grounds or in the house Mary smilled

Cool said Stan smilling as they headed back

A little later they all arrived back at the grounds and the sun was still warm but the boys drank their juice on the way back too cool off

If you boys want to go off an explore the house that's fine by me off you go and enjoy yourselfs just tell them who you are and you'll get in free they know me up their and I told them that you were coming for the summer Mary said

Are you shure we don't mind coming back and helping you unpack the things and help put away as we're the ones helping you eat them said Kyle with a smile

Look its fine now off you go boys and enjoy yourselfs smilled Mary as the boys all headed off again running through the grounds to the house

The boys cut through the grounds past the stables and coch house through the archway past the staues along the paths past the sundial till the reached the house and thise time the house was open so they went inside to explore

All 3 boys stepped into the large hallway their feet squeaking a little on the massive chequerd tilled floor as they had trainers on and after explaining who they were they explored the massive rooms and no doubt if walls could talk they'd tell a few good stories from the past

Stan glanced at the many paintings and old photos of the children that lived in the house in the past and the boy Tom wasent their but if he wasent a servent Stan wasent suprised really Tom was very thin and pale and dressed in rags and was dirty all these children were healthy looking and looked happy and were clean and they were dressed in velvets and satin and lace and looked well fed and had rosy cheeks

What you looking at their Stan asked Kyle as he and Kenny came over and stood near Stan also looking at the paintings and photos

The children of the house I think I don't See Tom though and these kids look much better off than Tom does said Stan glancing at his freinds

Yeah didn't Tom not say he was staff or something said Kyle

Yeah I think so but he's not even in the photos of the staff that worked here I looked Said Stan

Well maybe they didn't think he was importent enough to be in them said Kenny with a shrug

Dunno maybe said Stan as the boys carried on looking at the old photos and paintings Spanning the centuries

Theirs one of them missing here an elderly woman suddenly said making the 3 boys jump a bit

God don't do that you nearly gave us a heart attack their said Kenny placing his hand on his chest over his heart

Im sorry dear I don't mean to scare you like that but theirs a child missing in the paintings and photos as that child should have died at birth but unfortunaly it didn't and it was cursed and locked away and forgotten about left to rot in its prison that was a room in thise house the woman said

Cursed that's stupid no child is cursed Kenny said well maybe I am at times he mutterd but the woman didn't hear him

Well that poor little devil was cursed and that child was trapped in thise very house staved and beaten and starved of any human contact or love it was shut away becouse it was a deformed ugly monster cursed by evil and noone would dare paint its portrid or take any phots of it becouse it was so hidious and evil mand that's why that child's photo isn't their none excist of it and I'm warning you boys don't you go looking for it as you might not like what you find and it's far too dangerous I know your aunt Mary well and she told me about you boys your innicont and very sweet children and I'd hate for any harm to come to you young boys the woman said

The cursed child that's what those village kids threatend us with Kyle said

Excuse me who is the cursed child asked Stan

Look you don't want to know about it it's the spawn of the devil and walks thise earth for revenge it's pure evil if your unlucky enough to encounter it stay well away and for the love of god dont look at it it will curse you too but it only comes out at night now I think iv told you all far too much already the woman said before leaving

Omg does she mean Tom could be the cursed child he looked normal as us and okay I'm not gay but he wasent bad looking and the only thing that was wrong with him was that bad cough that could be a chest infection and he was a bit skinny said Kyle

Well I dunno really and doubt it Tom was outside during the day not shut away remeber that woman said the cursed child comes out at night and didnt Tom not say that he was sent running all over the place at the crack of dawn said Stan as the boys finished exploring and left the house and they desided theyd save upsistairs. To another day and they passed the sundial again

The boys wanted to run over to the sundial and see if it take them to Toms time but as their was visitors about the place and other pepole Going over to look at the sundial the boys couldn't really do that not in broad daylight in front of everyone so they'd promised themselfs they'd return to the house after the house closed for the night to explore more as their was a lot of un awnserd questions they wanted awnserd and they didn't really beleive the story about the cursed child maybe some scary story used to scare kids

Well that's that chappy done more comming soon so enjoy going to watch SP on tv now


	8. Chapter 8

It was around 7pm when the boys desided to explore again and they desided to return to the sundial as it be safe to look at it as the visitors had gone home now and the house was closed to the public for the night and also they hoped to see Tom and get some awnsers and learn more about the mystery cursed child if he knew anything about it as he seemed to know about a lot of things

So do you guys think well see him again then asked Kenny

I don't know depends what he's doing but I do hope so that's if the sundial takes us to him as iv a strong feeling these time slips are to do with thise sundial some how it's weird though cant explane said Stan

Well weird or not we must go back to the sundial and ask it to take us back to Toms time it must be like some sort of porthole to the past and allows us to travel through time Kyle said

Like the tardis in Doctor who asked Kenny but Kyle didn't awnser

Well what ever really but I think your right the sundial is a porthole OMG you guys wait till the guys back home hear about our trip bet their holidays will be sooo boring compared to our adventures said Kenny with a laugh but again the others didn't awnser so Kenny just shrugged saying no more

Soon the boys approached the sundial again feeling the icy cold chill and though it was early evening the darkness seemed to come down really quickly making the place look a bit spooky

What the fuck began Stan looking around hey any of you guys got the time he added

Must be after 7pm I heard the church clock chimming 7 not that long ago but thise is impossible it seems much later said Kyle looking around stunned at how dark it got

Yeah I know it's only begining of August and it dosent get dark to well after 10pm in the summer well in our time it dosent. Maybe we're in a different time like Toms time and we will see him again Stan said as he shiverd in the icy cold night

Tom Tom are you their called out Kyle looking around hoping to see the boy

Kyle are you crazy think he will shout out oh hi I'm over here Nuuh don't think so dude said Kenny with a laugh but Kyle just sighed ignoring Kenny as the boys walked on and all waited for something to happen as the atmosphere felt very tense and icy cold and it felt the staues were stairing and whispering so everyone despite feeling a little scared desided to wait for Tom

Faintly far away a young child's sweet singing voice singing Orenges and Lemons was heard and the child's voive was female so the voice belonged to a little girl maybe between the ages of 6 and 10 and it floated through the night air and the boys didn't see the owner of the voice but heard the sweet singing and remind quiet for a bit

Well that dosent sound like Tom that's for shure that's a little girl she sounds like Karen singing said Kenny

Yeah she does and the house closed for the night a while ago about 6 and were the only kids in the grounds so who is she asked Kyle

Maybe Toms sister she's come at last Stan said but got cut off

Shhh you pair and let's follow her we may get to see her and what's she doing out at night said Kyle

Follow her like stalking her said Kenny

No were not stalking her just wanna talk to her see if shes Toms sister or another ghost of the house Kyle said as the 3 boys darted across the gravel path to get a closer look of the girl and as they did her song suddenly changed to another childish song and her voice was sweet as ever

Girls and boys

Come out to play

The moon does shine as bright as day ...she sang sweetly whist skipping a bit as if she was in a happy mood

Kenny knew the song the girl was singing as he'd heard Karen sing it a few times so he desided to step out his hidding place and joined in with the little girl ignoring Kyle and Stan hissing. no Kenny get back here but Kenny gave them the middle finger as he stepped closer to the girl who was still singing

Leave your supper

And leave your treats

And join your play fellows in the street

Kenny sang making the little girl stop and look round at the 3 boys who now were out of their hiding place and stood near her

The girl was a tiny little thing even smaller than Karen maybe and she had a long cream dress on and a heavy greyish blue cloke and the hood was pulled up over her face hiding it so the boys couldn't see her face just a tiny pale thin arm and hand and a bit of dark hair peeking out

W who is it who's their the little girl whisperd in a tiny voice if scared whist she still kept her face hidden

Dont be sacred it's us Stan Kyle and Kenny Stan said in a freindly tone

Oh er are you from the village then the little girl asked still hiding on the shadows she could see them clearly but they couldn't really see her

Er yeah we are Kenny lied glancing at Kyle and shrugged hoping the girl wouldn't pick up on their American accents as hers was English

Well if you are you shouldn't be here then it's not safe don't you know who I am haven't you heard the stories about me the girl said

Er no. We haven't but please tell us and look we mean you no harm so don't be afraid of us I'm Kyle Kyle Broflovski okay. my 2nd name maybe a bit funny but it's polish but I'm American so are Stan and Kenny Kyle said offering the girl his hand and smilling in a freindly way but the girl didn't listen and backed away a little

No go you boys go far away never come back it's clear that you haven't heard what they say about me please just go the girl said with a sob but she sounded angry too

No we haven't heard what they say we're kind of new here so still getting to know the place why what do they say about you can't be that bad said Kenny as he Stan and Kyle got a bit closer to the girl again hoping to see her better but seeing thise the girl backed away further terrified of the boys

Shes worse than Tom she's scared of us Stan whisperd but Kyle shhhed him

Whats wrong look theirs no need to be scared of us I promise we won't hurt you you have our word and what do the others say about you asked Kyle gently smilling at the terrified child

Well I er the girl began sadly still keeping her distance if she was still scared of the boys but suddenly they all got cut off by a very harsh voice that even scared the 3 boys and made all 4 children jump a bit

SARAH SARAH get back here now the voice screamed across the gardens and the. magic that held the 4 children in its power for that moment was suddenly broken and though the little girl called Sarah had her hood well up kenny seen part of her face it was very pale fair skin like his own and large brown eyes like Karens filled with terror and fear as she pushed a long ringlet like curl away from her face as the crule woman grabbed her other thin wrist hauling the poor crying child across the grass towards the house and screaming at her

Their you are you evil little devil your pure evil you little witch why didn't you die at birth you curse everything you look at little devil get in their. You demon child look what you have done you have scared the moon away it feels cursed now by you you will pay for thise the woman said slapping the little girl harshly

Oh no no please don't hurt me please I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry I won't go out again your hurting me the she cried out in terror and pain

Oh stop whinning you evil little devil get in their witch and don't you dare look at me you have cursed me already little devil your evil and soon as you die the better the woman screamed as she and the terrified child vanished into the house it was clear thise poor little girl was the cursed child they spoke off but she didn't seem evil to the boys and they felt sorry for her

No stop leave her alone your the witch shes just a little kid screamed Kyle chasing after the woman but a yell made his pause and he turned round to see Kenny lying on the ground near the steps

Fuck it ahh shit Kenny hissed he'd tripped on one of the steps and fell grazing his knee badly on the concrete path

Kenny said Stan and Kyle as they went over to their freind to help him up

Im fine no worries I tripped on my trainer lace must have come undone said Kenny looking at his bleeding knee and sitting on the step

Oh lemme see a voice suddenly said making all 3 boys jump and they looked round to see Tom coming over

Where did you come from asked Kyle stunned as he offerd Kenny a tissue to stop the bleeding

From the house of course blimey you 3 look if you've seen a ghost and I aint a ghost we proved that one so what's up then Tom said with a laugh

I wish I knew Tom said Stan

Tom did you see anything about a few moments ago anything strange asked Kyle not mentioning Sarah as he was testing Tom

Yeah right as if iv got time to take in what's happaning you want me to get another walloping again off the govener cos I ain't risking that no way Tom said

Is that the man that hit you before asked Stan as Tom nodded

Yep shure is and bloody sore it was too Tom said

Looked bad but that man that beat you I tried to grab him to stop him hitting you and he felt well he just didn't feel real my hands went through him Dtan said still a little freaked out by that incident

Didnt feel real honestly you make me Laugh Stan I like you blimey wish he wasent real too my ears were ringing for hours after he hit me if he wasent real well he wouldn't do that would he Said Tom

Yeah guess so said Kyle sighing a bit

Anyway I'm kind of glad I found you 3 boys Tom said

Why were you looking for us were always around somewhere said Stan

Yeah I know I dunno why I wanted you maybe I must wanted someone to talk to I suppose just now your the only freinds I got it seems even if you dress funny and have funny accents I don't mine your good pepole and i like you oh I told you about our Dorrie then Tom added

Yes your little sister so have you heard anything about her how she is then asked Kyle

Yeah bits n pieces old Ned the grooms man well his sister is a maid at the same house as our Dorrie and he got word to her and he says she's okay she's working in the kitchens of some grand house but they work her so hard from 5 am to 10 pm poor little thing and she's only little you know and her hairs to her shoulders now she's growing it so she'll look like a proper little girl soon as I'm a posh footman she's coming to stay with me and be treated like a lady maybe be a posh lady's companion that's a good job for girls but that's a promise I'm gonna get her a good life

Well Tom I really hope everything goes well and maybe we will get to meet Dorrie too said Kenny still tending to his knee

Thanks I will so if you boys don't work in the big house what jobs do you do then Tom asked

Us work well we don't work we're on holiday here we go to school said Stan

Wow school sounds a good place you learn all kinds of stuff their and that I would love to go to school but I ain't smart enough oh shure I can read and write and one day I'll teach Dorrie too she can't read or write yet said Tom then he laughed a little

Honestly where did I get you 3 from he asked himself confusing the boys a bit but I'll tell ya something your a lot nicer than the other one iv seen at least you stay and talk and don't go running off terrified like the other one does Tom said laughing

Huh what other one asked Kyle confused

Yeah oh you 3 ain't my only ghosts oh no far for it don't think iv told you about my other one have I said Tom

Er no not yet so who is your other ghost then asked Kenny

Well more of a real ghost thise one is and it's always late at night I see her when I'm working late I think she lives in the house she's posh tell by her fine clothes you can little girl oh much younger than you boys she's tiny too like a little china doll with fancy dresses frills and lace and her hair all curled in long ringlets pretty little thing she is I think Tom said

Stan gasped at hearing thise and glanced at Kenny and Kyle and then back to Tom could all 4 boys have had the same experience

So what does thise little girl look like and what's her name did you ever hear what she's called asked Stan

Well she's a tiny little thing maybe ages with Dorrie or even younger from what I seen she's really pale iv seen her hair blowing in the wind she has long dark hair curled in ringlets she seems a sweet pretty little thing but thing is iv never seen her face she has thise big cloke and a hold that she has pulled over her face she never showes her face also she sings a lot some stuff I know cos our Dorrie sings them too said Tom

Oh also it's funny she acts if I'm the bleedin ghost she's scared of her own shadow a timid little thing and she's scared of me as if I would do her any harm only want to talk to her laughed Tom a bit

Omg said Kyle glancing Stan and Kenny and going pale

Er did you get the little girls name by any chance asked Kenny

Yeah Sarah heard some woman scream it scared the life out me she did but dunno if Sarah has a 2nd name if she's gentry I expect she will cos Toffs like her do have 2nd names Tom said

Omg we seen her too just before we met you we chased the crule woman trying to get her to leave sarah alone and that's when Kenny tripped and fell said Stan

What in early evening in daylight na don't think so Sarah never comes out in the day when it's light you only see her at night she likes the dark and shadows so she can hide Tom said and to everyone's shock they noticed it gone back to being light again Time was screwd up again

Huh not cant be it was night time and dark when we seen here but how can that be it must have been her night oh God thise is so confusing said Stan sitting on the step next to Kenny

Yeah your telling me it does sound crazy but before Tom could say any more he heard someone yelling in the distance so it was now his turn to leave

Oh blimey it's him again look I'm sorry I need to go I don't want another beating I'll maybe see you again soon Tom said before running off and vanishing leaving all 3 boys on their own again and very confused

God I hate it when he does that said Stan

Well I still think he's a ghost ghosts do that pop up and vanish suddenly but he's a cool ghost I like him but come on let's get back and Kenny can get cleaned up before he bleeds everywhere and we can catch Tom later said Kyle

Yeah but what about Sarah and don't worry about me I'm fine it's just a graze iv had worse said Kenny

Well maybe but it's still needing cared for cleaned up and some antiseptic put on it but you'll survive your a tough boy but as for little Sarah I don't know and the way that woman treated her calling her those terrible names saying she was cursed that's just sick that poor little kid and she was terrified too said Kyle

Well it was obviouse that she didn't want us to see her face the way she held onto that hood Stan said

I did see a tiny bit of her face the left side she looked really pale and had dark eyes and hair like Karen but her hair looked a lot longer than Karens but what I seen she looked pretty and terrified Kenny said

She was terrified of that crule woman and she was even terrified of us I think poor kid said Kyle as everyone all went back to the house so Kenny could get his sore knee seen too and the boys could get their thoughts together at what just happend

well that's that chappy done and more to come later so enjoy ouch and poor Kenny falling on stairs and grazing his knee I did that once so based that on real life and it hurts lol


	9. Chapter 9

Owww God damn it that hurts hissed Kenny as he sat on top of the kitchen table having his knee cleaned up and it stung like crazy but luckly the other knee was okay but the injured one looked worse than it was really

Aww Kenny and I thought that you were a tough big boy too and your crying over a little scraped knee teased Stan who nudged Kyle and both boys laughed at him

Oh shut up Stan and don't you start curly kennys nickame for Kyle becouse of his red curly hair and I am a tough kid ooowww ouch be gentle aunt Mary please winced Kenny in pain pulling a face

Well then stop wriggling around I need to get it clean you will go running up stone stairs not looking where your going if I know you young pepole your always in a rush and to what your graves now stop moaning it's going to sting for a bit but won't be for long and I have to get germs out of your knee before it gets infected said Mary as she cleaned the dirt and blood off Kennys leg as Kenny winced again pulling a face

Er were sorry for that running and not looking where we're going We're always doing that back home running and not looking where we're going I fell badly in the school playground last month gave myself a really bad sore one said Kyle looking at a faint scar on his knee where he'd picked the scab a bit

Well suppose I can't really get on at you boys your young and I did the same when I was your age always running off I was never at home when I was young laughed Mary thinking back to when she was a little girl so did you boys see anything interesting on your travels she asked smilling

Yeah we looked at the house it's pretty fascinating I liked looking at all the old photos and paintings yet the kids back then dressed really funny said Stan with a small laugh

Yeah suppose they did but that was the style back then and they would probelly think you boys dress funny if they saw you in your modern clothes Mary laughed

Their all done you will heal without a scar if you don't pick it when it scabs over and next time watch where your going and no running up stairs said Mary patting Kennys leg

Thanks aunt Mary said Kenny jumping off the table and now sitting next to Kyle who glanced at Kennys now clean knee

Aunt Mary at the house the tour guid that was on duty today said their was a child's photo missing in the childrens photo and painting gallery and she said that the missing child was born a cursed monster what did it mean do you know anything about the child and was it really cursed asked Stan

Oh the cursed child well I have only heard whispers about it no one knows really if the child was a boy or girl but the little thing wasent right and said to be a child of the devil and the midwife tried to smother it at birth but it survived some say the midwife killed herself 2 days later she got cursed by the infant Mary said

Omg that's auful that poor kid was it disabled we have 2 disabled freinds back home Jimmy and Timmy and their really cool their in our class and everyone likes them Kyle said

Well that's becouse thise is today and pepole have a better understanding of disabilities today and their accepted more but back then things were very different they didn't have the same understanding then as you boys do and the child was locked away in another part of the house out of site out of mind left forgotten and maybe left to die so to say said Mary sadly

Well the guide said that the child was missing from the photos and paintings and it should have died at birth as it was a curse and also the child was well off born of wealthy parents. said Stan sadly

Well some say that the cursed child should have been a lord or lady and the owner of the house and land but it never got its birthright Mary said

Bet its little Sarah that's the cursed child yet she seemed so sweet mouthed Stan to Kyle and Kenny who both nodded but no more was said about the cursed child

Later due to feeling tired the boys desided to go to bed early that night and also they caught up with with their freinds and family via Skype and what was happaning back home sounded non eventfull really

Craig and Cartman had been fighting Cartman was being raciest to Token and Nicole even using the horrible N word to them who still hadent left for their holidays yet Tweek had to be taken to hospital he over dozed on caffeine but was okay and Butters got himself grounded for 2 weeks for some reson the ushal stuff really so the boys weren't really missing anything the town was crazy as ever

Also whist Stan was on his iPad he desided to some research into the house and it's history and to see who lived their in the past and tried to find out about Tom and Sarah and who their were and their role in the house history but he found nothing on them only that children did live their at the house but their was no names given and nothing about the staff and Stan felt that Tom was on the staff by the way he was dressed compared to the other children from his time and Sarah could be easly one of the children that lived in the house but their was mention off her eather so Stan came to a lot of dead ends and he felt their was so many questions that remained unawnserd time kept a lot of secrets

Stan arnt you alseep yet pet i thought you were having an early night as you were tierd asked aunt Mary later on her way to bed as she'd seen Stans light on

Not yet I will go to sleep soon just catching up on some stuff how is Kyle and Kenny asked Stan

Both sound asleep their exhausted like you should be young man it's gone 11pm and what are you doing on that thing anyway Your mom says its got the Internet are you talking to your freinds back home Mary said coming in and sitting on Stans bed

Yeah i was catching up on them earler. I was talking to Craig Tucker he's a freind back home he's just updating me looks if I'm not missing anything really same old stuff but what I'm really doing is some research on the big house and see who lived their when it was priverly owned said Stan

Oh right I see so did you find anything then and what is that thing you have anyway I thought the Internet was only on computers the things that looked like a little TV and type writter and a very large box next to it not that little thing Mary laughed

Yeah you still get them that's called a desk top I still have one and so do my freinds but see aunt Mary you can get Internet on thise too and you can play games and watch movies and videos even make videos and take photos and lots of other cool stuff it's called an iPad their a great invention a guy called Steve Jobs who worked for a company called Apple invented it he sadly died of cancer but his work lives on also Kyle has one too Kenny dosent have one as sadly he can't aford one but he plays on ours but what I wanted was to find out more about the children of the house oh immshute that children lived their I remeber you saing children did and we seen their photos and paintings

Oh their was children their over the years in the past who they were I'm not shure really pretty things they were theirs other photos missing I think of the first children that lived in the house they sadly died of Plauge before they got their portrids painted Poor souls But all the other children are their well apart from that other missing child said Mary sighing

Yeah we seen the children also as I said the guide said their was a child missing and their is no photos as none excist none would dare take it's photo or paint it as it was ment to be a evil cursed child a monster and evil would happen to anyone who looked at the child and that it should have been killed at birth is that true I find that so sad said Stan

Well as I said iv only heard rumours whispers no one still dosent really want to talk about that child even today what the rumours say that the child wasent right a deformed his opus monster and it was shut away and left forgotten about as none one was brave enough to go near the child but that was over 200 years ago and as I said pepole were so different then very superstitiouse then and some pepole were even burned as witches I guess that was their way of coping with things back then said Mary smilling at Stan

Yeah guess so and I heard of the witch burning before it happend in the states too aunt Mary that cursed child was it a boy or girl asked Stan

Oh no one knows really oh back then they knew the child's sex and pepole did see the child but as no one would dare would talk about the child or mention its name so that child got lost in history and all records of its excistance were destroyed as far as I know said Aunt Mary sighing

So nothing of the child or it's belongings survived to thise day asked Stan also how did the child die Stan added intrested

Well after the child was killed its few belongings and records were all destroyed they were burned some pepole said just like the child too Mary said sadly looking at the floor

Burned the child was burned said Stan as Mary nodded

Yes it was at a big Xmas party given for the other children of the house and sadly the cursed child wasent invited and was locked away somewhere in another room but somehow the child got out escaped from its prison and managed to get outside the house as I said their was a huge Xmas party Being held for all the children in the family so other family mebers with their children were arriving by carrage ot was a huge fun night for the children really dancing games presents sweets lots of nice food and drink that they could eat and carol singing but the cursed child wasent aloud and they say that it got out as it wanted to see what was going on so once it got out it went to the ballroom windows which are on the ground floor to look in the windows to see the fun but some of the older children maybe the young teenagers and your age seen the cursed child looking in at them and not wanting cursed they went after the child grabbing lit torches that were outside on eather side of the path so the carriages could see where they were going Well anyway some pepole also said that if you killed the cursed child the evil curse would be broken Mary began

Omg so they chased after the poor kid I mean child and murderd it Stan said slowly and shocked as Mary nodded

Yes they burned the child to death then the adults came out and helped they were believing that they were sending the child back to hell where it belonged saying it came from hell and he'll it will return Mary said sadly as Stan turned pale

Omg that poor poor child how horrible Stan said shaking his head in disbelieve at nearing such a horrific story

Yes it is some say that the child's ghost haunts thise place to thise very day no one knows really but the story of the curse survived and some even say that If you see the child's ghost you will be cursed too and will maybe die in a fire like they did mary said

Wow really said Stan not really believing the cursed ghost story

Yes really now if you don't get to sleep the ghost of the child will get you now whist you and your freinds are here I'm responsible for al 3 of you and I'm telling you to goto sleep or you'll be too tired to explore tomorrow Mary said placing the iPad on the night stand and Stan Snuggled under his quilt next to his old beloved Terrance and Philip dolls he'd brought with him as he still loved the show

Okay I will smilled Stan as be settled down to sleep and aunt Mary stroked his silky bangs out his eyes saying night sweetheart sweet dreams God bless before leaving and turning out the light

Night aunt Mary called Stan

Stan lay awake thinking what Mary had said he was shure that the so called cursed child was Sarah but she didn't look disabled and her voice sounded normal and what Kenny said he seen she looked pretty but her photo wasent their amongst the other children's eather that he didn't notice it yet or it was upstairs all thise was so confusing and kept Stan awake for a while and also that owl outside the window kept hooting too back home he'd never heard an owl hoot before but he'd heard about them and also that bloody church clock kept chimming keeping him awake too but in the end he managed to grab some sleep

Well that's that chappy done aww Stan still sleeps with his Terrance and Philip dolls cute more coming soon


	10. Chapter 10

Despite going to sleep late Stan was up early the next morning after being woken rather abruptly with a very scary start a very loud bang making him jump out of bed

Fuck dude what the hell was that he said jumping up out of bed and rushing to the window where the bang was and thinking that the window would be cracked but luckly it wasent

Aww no aww dude poor little thing Stan said seeing a bird fall from his window ledge the bird had flown right into Stans window eather stunning itself or killing itself and sadly Stan was powerless to help it so he just got up and dressed still feeling sory for the bird

About an hour later Stan came down to breakfast whist still drying his newly washed hair with a towel to see Mary Kenny and Kyle talking and having breakfast and Kenny was laughing at something at Craig had told him about Cartman on Skype via Kyles iPad and Kyle was smilling and had a mouthful of toast as he had crumbs on his chin

Morning Stan did you sleep pet asked Mary as Stan came into the kitchen smilling

Morning aunt Mary yeah I did well apart from the chiming clock and the owl but I'll get used to them i guess also a bird flew into the window waking me up I think it's killed itself poor thing said Stan putting the towel in the washing machine and sitting down to get breakfast

Aww that's a shame poor bird hate when that happens happend once back home to us couple of years ago scared us a bit dunno what causes it maybe they loose direction said Kyle now eating a soft boiled egg

Weird that's the 7 th time in the last few weeks that's happend poor things said Mary pouring out some tea for the boys

Whats making them do that fly into the windows asked Kenny

I don't know really it just happens oh gives you quite a scare too but anyway what are you 3 planning to get upto today then asked Mary smilling

Oh the ushal really exploring theirs just so much to do and see here thise place is fascinating you discover something new every day really Kyle said smilling

Well then I'm really glad to hear that I thought you boys would be really board here stuck in the middle of nowhere no malls hundreds of miles from your other freinds and that said Mary

Nope being here is far from boring and we don't go to the mall every day we explore a lot at home or go camping sometimes and Stan and Kyle are my best freinds and all I need okay I do miss Karen my sister but I know she's okay thise place is like a huge adventure really new things to do and see everyday Kenny said

Yes and it's very educational too we have learned so much already said Kyle with a smile

Yeah Kyles right so were gonna explore more and don't worry aunt Mary we will stay in touch as we have out phone and also we will stay well away from the cursed ghost Stan said laughing

What asked Kyle

Oh long story I'll tell you guys later laughed Stan

Aunt Mary as its such a lovely day can we make up a picnic and have lunch in the grounds I think their is a picnic area near the carpark asked Kenny

I see no reason why not of course you can but don't forget to put suncream on don't want you all getting sore sunburn and also don't forget your insulin and any medication you need Kyle Mary said

Dont worry im on to it aunt Mary said Kyle as the boys finished their breakfast and helped tidy up and clean the dishes before heading out to explore

We will be back about 6pm for dinner But if you really need us aunt Mary. We have our phones so give us a call and we will be straight back no matter where we are said Kyle as he helped put the dishes away

I will Kyle don't worry God I remeber the days I didn't even have a house phone we had to walk into the village to make a call even in rain and snow didn't matter and now you boys have little phones that fir in your pockets Mary laughed

Well that's technology for you now I guess laughed Stan

So what were you saying about the cursed ghost asked Kyle a little later on as they all walked through the grounds

Oh something aunt Mary said last night after you guys had gone to sleep and I did a bit of research into the house on my iPad but didn't find anything really about Tom or Sarah and I had my light on so it attracted aunt Marys attention on her way to bed so she came into my room to see why i wasent sleeping and we got talking about the house and that and she told me that one of the kids was cursed and that Stan began

Yeah dude we already know that shure the guide told us about the cursed kid Kenny said

Yeah but listen you guys shure we think that kid might be Sarah iv a feeling it is her she's seen as the evil cursed child she has a dark secret that's how people think she's evil and cursed said Stan

Thats bullshit Sarah's no more cursed than me said Kyle

Kyle shh will you let me finish now listen their is obviously something wrong with Sarah and today we might not see it as evil but back then they would you see you guys back then in Sarah's time even Toms pepole were very superstitious back then they beleived the only way to get rid of a curse was by killing a cursed kid like in Sarah's case of she is the child in question

murder what Sarah was murderd Kenny said and Stan nodded

Yeah I do beleive that and they did kill her in a horrible way too that if it is Sarah

How did they kill her and who killed her asked Kyle shocked

Well happend at Xmas time apparently the adults of the house threw a huge party for all the kids in the family and the cursed child wasent invited it was shut up in a room at another end of the house forgotten and unwanted but somehow the child escaped and got out the house and wanted to see the Xmas party which was held in the ballroom on the ground floor so the child was peeking in the windows watching all the fun when some of the older kids spotted the child and soon all the kids in the family chased the child calling it crule names also they picked up burning touches that lined the pathways so the pepole in the carriages could see where they were going so the kids grabbed the touches chased after the cursed kid and eventually caught the child and Stan began

Fuck dude they set fire to the child and burned it alive god sake that's horrible said Kyle shocked as Stan nodded sadly

Yeah they burned the poor child alive as they believed if they burned it they'd destroy the curse and send the child and the curse back to hell where it came from and god knows where the poor kids remains are maybe their in that unmarked grave who knows but pepole say that the child's ghost wanders the grounds cursing anyone who sees it said Stan

Yeah right we'll I don't beleive the ghost part that's crap But I think the rest could be true pepole back then didn't like things that were different back then good job Jimmy or Timmy didn't live back in those days God knows what would have happend to them I dread to think Kyle said

Yeah true they'd probelly have been shut away in a mentle hospital without human contact or killed at birth as I said these days are so different were a bit more accepting of pepole that are different well apart from fattass Stan half laughed and Kyle and Kenny agreed too with a laugh

Suddenly Kenny gave a scream yelling ooohhhh nooo it's the cursed ghost it's it's then he collapsed on the grass not moving

Kenny Kenny oh shit yelled Stan and Kyle both running up to their freind who lay on the grass if unconscious

Omg they killed Kenny Stan yelled

You bastards screamed Kyle as both boys panicked shaking Kenny

Kenny opend an eye and sniggerd gotcha you guys omg you should have seen your faces you both went white as snow their he laughed standing up

Kenny you asshole don't do that said Stan hitting his freind

Aww come on it was a little joke now you don't think I beleive all that crap about cursed ghosts so you okay Tom and Sarah are real cos they both interacted with us but the story of the cursed ghost no chance maybe Butters or Tweek would beleive it but nope not me laughed Kenny

Well whatever dude but you gave us both a scare their don't do that again okay said Kyle as Kenny just laughed watching Stan and Kyle both sigh and roll their eyes

As the boys walked on they heard a familler voice they had got to know well now talking to himself

Cor blimey. Fetch thise fetch that go hear go their blimey im only one person what do they expect the voice mutterd it was Tom

The boys watched Tom coming out the house from a side entrance and cut across the courtyard before going over to him

Oh allo their again blimey you keep poppin up suddenly he laughed a bit in a casule way look sorry you 3 I can't stay much and chat got so much to do. His lordship is expecting guests for the weekend so that means more work for me they expect me to be all over the place at one time that's impossible you know Tom said

Yeah it is oh so who's visiting then asked Kyle

Oh some toffs and their bringing their kids too I don't like them their really bossy and the oldest boy he's a bully but I can't say anything to him don't want another walloping but they all pick on me but I'm used to it I guess said Tom

Thats terrible said Stan

Yeah I know but cos their gentry they can treat me anyway they want and if I complane well it be worse for me so I just take it and keep me mouth shut don't I said Tom with a shrug

Er Tom can we ask you something

Only if you make it quick look I ain't supposed to be standing around here talking I'd get another walloping if I'm caught and I ant gonna risk it he said

Its okay Tom we won't keep you long promise what I wanted well we all want to know if you know anything about the cursed ghost or cursed child have you ever heard anyone mention it asked Stan making Tom turn pure white and his eyes widen in terror as if he did know something and was scared

What where did you hear about that we ain't supposed to talk about that cursed ghost oh yeah iv heard stuff but don't wanna talk about it I don't wanna die Tom said panicking

Look Tom you won't die that's just a story so you have heard about the ghost then asked Kyle

Oh iv heard about it yeah okay blimey I wish it curse cook and me boss sometimes but iv heard stories and that and some pepole say they've seen it and they vanished never to be seen again look I don't wanna talk about it okay the ghost could be here right now listening to us talking Tom said in fear

Tom the cursed ghost is it Sarah you said you have. Seen Sarah too and so have we and we spoke to her and nothing happend to us and how did Sarah die asked Kenny suddenly stepping foward a bit

Look I don't know okay some say it's her but don't know thise place is full of ghosts not just her Tom said

So what happend to Sarah how did she die was she murderd and why did they call her the cursed child if she is that child and why is she called witch evil and devils child what's wrong with Sarah asked Kyle

Look I don't know okay I aint asking questions about cursed ghosts or how Sarah died and I still have to get back to work I don't want a thrashing again said Tom running off as if he was hidding something

Don't let him get away he knows something and is too scared to tell let's get after him said Stan as they all chased after Tom hoping he wouldn't vanish like he normally does as they wanted to ask him more questions and they felt he did know the awnsers to them

Well that's that chappy done more to come and do you think Tom knows more than he's letting on lol


	11. Chapter 11

The boys chased Tom into the courtyard hoping to catch up with him to get awnsers as they felt he knew something and yelling his name Tom Tom wait up hold on then suddenly they came to a skidding halt sending stones and gravel flying as they all gasped in shock not believing at what they just seen

Their in the courtyard that was empty earler stood 4 women and 2 men along with 5 children ranging in the age of 5 to 12 and also with them stood what looked like 2 nannies one held a baby in her arms 4 female servants a butler that looked like the guy off the Ask Jeeves serch engine another male servent and 2 footmen and they were all welcoming more guests who arrived in 2 horse drawn carriages

Another 3 women and 2 men with 2 girls and a boy got out and 2 little dogs and the entire family looked very rich

What the hell dude. who are they asked Kenny shocked

Family I think Kyle said stood stairing in shock

I don't think they can see us it's if we're invisible otherwise they'd have said something said Stan stunned

Yeah they can't see us ohhh and you know what that means fun with a capital F sniggerd Kenny with a mischievous glint in his eye

No kenny ...Kenny McCormick don't you dare it's way too risky no Kyle said grabbing Kenny by the arm trying to make him behave

Suddenly a loud voice yelled across the court yard giving the boys a scare a bit

You boy what ever your name is get over here thise instant lazy good for nothing brat it yelled to Tom who stood in front of the boys

Are you one of those horrible workhouse brats from London they sent the footman yelled at Tom

Er yes sir Tom said quietly

Well dosent matter now your sent here to work not be lazy now get going before I thrash you now get that luggage indoors and be careful with it you workhouse brats have no respect for anything now hurry up the man yelled

You boy becarful with that trunk my priceless jewels are in their and they are worth more than you can ever dream off young girl about 12 with blonde hair to her waist said

Yes lady Alice I promise lady Alice I will be carefull Tom said

You better be boy or you will be back in the gutters where you belong

Oh mamma where these servents today their just simply dreadful and they have no respect for finer things they shouldn't be hired why can't we have middle class servents not gutter scum like him the girl said

I am sorry dear I make shure he dosent come in contact with you again a woman said as the girl pouted

Why that snooty little stuck up bitch did you see the way she spoke to Tom how dare she. She deseirves a slap to the face teach her a lesson said Kenny

Look dude leave it I know the way she spoke to Tom isn't right but sadly she thinks she can talk to him any way she can as she's higher class than he is she's the daughter of the house and a lady Kyle said

I don't give a fuck if she's the fucking queen she's treating tom like shit and that isn't right Kenny said walking over to the girl who stood quietly and watched the staff carring the things inside and poor Tom struggle with the heavy trunks

Kenny sneaked over to the girl ignoring Stan and Kyles warnings of get back hear and not to touch the guests but Kenny being Kenny ignored his freinds and flipped Kylemthe middle finger making Kyle mad but he said nothing

Kenny then blew on the side of the girls face making it feel like a breeze

Oh did you feel that a sudden wind that is rather strange the weather is behaving yet I didn't see the trees blow she said

Oh theirs no breeze Alice maybe it's a ghost. hey could be the ghost of the cursed child coming for you the boy laughed

Oh don't be so ridiculous Bertie their is no such thing as ghosts and you don't beleive that foolish story of the cursed child these stories arent real only made up into scaring children into behaving that is all its stuff and nonsense and I certainly don't beleive it the girl said sticking her nose in the air

Stuff and nonsense and not real huh maybe ghosts arnt real and the story of the cursed child isnt real but I'm certainly real you stuck up bitch and it's payback time for bulling poor Tom Kenny said as suddenly he flicked up the girls hair with his hand and then flicked her dangling earring before giving her dress a tug and making her scream and change her mind about ghosts

Oh mamma thise place is haunted after all Bertie is right something touched me oh mamma I'm scared I want to go home I don't like it hear please let's go home she said turning white in fear

Oh nonsense child theirs no such thing as ghosts Bertie stop scaring Alice the woman said as the boy only shrugged and both didn't see or hear a laughing Kenny but Tom did as he glanced at Kenny before going back indoors again with more luggage

Kenny get your ass over here now Goddamn it what do you think you were doing their hissed an angry Kyle

Oh come on Kyle lighten up a bit and I didn't harm her it was just a bit of fun and look we all know she deseirved it stuck up bitch thinking she's better than Tom he's worth 100 of her she's lucky I can't touch her I'd give her a good slap wipe that smugness off her stupid face Kenny said

Well stuck up and horrible or not you can't like it or not she is higher class than Tom so really she can order him about said Stan

The boys watched unseen as the family all went indoors and the carrages pulled away still unbelieving they were invisible and Kyle still getting on at Kenny for the stunt he pulled

About 5 miniutes later or maybe more Tom came out mumbling to himself and went over to the boys

Ere you I nearly got skinned alive for your trick that lady Alice took it out on me Tom said sadly

Why what did she do asked Kyle

Oh yelled at me for laughing couldn't help it like it was funny though Tom said

Yeah it was and she really deserved it why do you put up with it Tom she's a right bitch Kenny said

I got to her parents employ me so got to do as I'm told ant I but do. admit it was funny though Tom said

Yeah told you that Kenny laughed

I can't get over how clear we saw them as if they were real as us and yet we were invisible to them it's all so weird Stan said

Well weird or not they were real to me bloody footman hurt me arm Tom said rubbing his arm pulling a face then thought for a bit I wonder he mutterd

Wonder what asked Stan watching Tom lean against a wall scratching his chin if deep in thought

Tell you wat I know lest find out something Tom suddenly said

Huh find out what asked Kyle looking at the others who shrugged

If you really are invisible or not I know let's try the kitchens busiest place in the entire house I reckon and best place to try it out Tom said

What inside the house in your time said Kyle shocked looking at his freinds

Yeah see if the staff and that can see you look don't need to do anything just stand their for all I care really Tom said

Well sounds good hell yeah count me in im up for it said Kenny smilling

Oh no no Kenny you caused enough trouble today I know that look and the awnsers no Kyle said

Aww come on dude promise won't do anything just wanna see if the staff can see us or not I'll keep my hands to myself Kenny laughed

Look I don't know dude I don't feel good about thise said Stan

Oh come on Stan well just go in look and go out again that's all Kenny said

Stans right I don't know said Kyle. Truth was Stan and Kyle both felt way out their comfort zones now and didn't want to do that but Kenny was all for it

Before the boys could say anything they had now gone inside and was entering a labyrinth of many corridors and staircases and along more corridors their feet echoing off the walls as they went deeper inside the house and Stan felt his heart pound in his chest as he knew what he was doing was so wrong

Soon a deliciouse smell of food hit their noses and the boys stood in the doorway still hidden from view and the kitchen looked very large and busy

Pissst I dare ya said Tom making the 3 boys turn round

Huh what do you mean asked Kyle

Dare ya to wander round and maybe pinch a small cake Tom said

Oh no that wasent in the agreement no way Tom said Kyle

Fuck I'll do it I'm up for anything Krazy Kenny strikes again laughed Kenny

Kenny no I'm warning you said Kyle. but Kenny ignored him

Yeah I'll do it anything for a laugh Tom he said

Good your spunky I like you a lot Kenny said Tom patting Kennys back

Omg say of something happens and he gets seen said Stan worridly as they went into the kitchen

Oh he won't don't worry he's invisible remeber Tom said as Kenny grabbed a small cake and shoved it into his mouth before coming over again giggling and wiping crumbs off his mouth

See easy the blond laughed

Well no more stunts you hear said Kyle as Kenny made a face

The boys looked around the kitchens that were huge their must have been over 40 pepole their doing all kinds of different jobs cooking meals peeling Patatoes sweeping the floor baking scrubbing pots or filling pots one woman was plucking a chicken and a teenage boy was sitting by the fire cooking a chicken and other kitchen jobs also to the boys shock their was Sevrel young children tol working hard and they looked very young some of them

Omg theirs young children working here thise is a very dangerous place Kyle said shocked looking around on disbelief

Oh yeah we have little ones here too and the grown ups don't care if it's dangerous or not little ones are cheap labour and as for danger well in the time iv been here we've lost 3 little ones but still it's better than the work house but anyway. Dickie Charlie Andy Harry Colin Frankie Eddie and Davy plus myself are kitchen boys and Lizzy Betty flora Katie Annie Daisy Rosie little Maggie and Jenny their the kitchen maids little Betty and Frankie are new here that's why their hair has been all cut off like yours Kenny their just out the workhouse came here last month and they had their heads shaved their hairs staring to grow back mine was like that when I first came its to stop lice said Tom

Yeah don't remind me of lice iv had them in the past Kenny shiverd a bit at remebering the crule sock bath he got

Before the boys could say or do anything else a voice screamed across the kitchen at Tom scaring everyone

You boy stop standing staring their get over hear now you can't aford to be lounging around all day thinking yer someone when your gutter snipe only the gentry upstairs are aloud to do that theirs work to be done so get over here before I thrash you lazy brat a fat woman yelled she was like a female adult version of Cartman fat and ill temperd and she wore a dark bluish grey dress that reached the floor and had a white apron on and her greying hair was in a bun under a frilly cap and she had a fat face that was very red and mean little eyes trained on Tom

No ones noticed us breathed Kyle as they watched Tom walk towards the crule woman who grabbed him roughly by the arm

I said no lounging I can't abide by lazy brats right boy what's your name you ain't new hear yet you act like a new brat the woman yelled grabbing Tom roughly

Tom and no he said sacred

Well don't act like it theirs a pile of Patatoes and vegetables needing peeled make herself useful lazy good for nothing and another word out of you brat I'll thrash ya so hard you won't be able to sit for a week cook screamed pushing Tom towards a huge pile of vegetables next to the sink and next to a very small girl who stood on a stool Scrubbing pots and she looked shatterd and so young too maybe 5 or 6 and her hair hung to her waist in a pony tail and she had an old brown dress on and looked thinner than Tom

Ello you alright their little Maggie Tom said smilling at the little girl

Yes but shh she whisperd as talking in the kitchen could lead to a thrashing

Seeing Tom and Maggie working so hard Stan and Kyle so wished they could have helped her but they couldn't but Kenny was exploring the kitchen and suddenly a shriek was heard that made Stan and Kyle turn round

The scream came from a young scullary maid who claimed she felt her bottom being pinched

Oh Saidie what on earth is wrong with you. Screamed cook at the young girl who looked in her teens

Oh something pinched me bottom I have never experienced anything like it oh say if it's the cursed ghost the maid sobbed terrified

Dont be stupid and if you mention that again your on report now get back to work lazy girl the cook yelled

Y yes cook sorry cook the maid said

Kenny what did you do to. That poor maid asked Kyle glaring at Kenny

Oh not a lot really though she's got a hot butt couldn't resist it Kenny sniggerd

Pervert even groping pepole from different times mutterd Stan as an unseen Kenny gave Stan the finger but loud shouts got their attention

What did I say about talking you brat cook screamed her face redder than ever

Im sorry cook Tom said

Are you stupid or deaf I said no talking your on your last warning brat your insolent you talk back you don't care you think working here is fun Cook screamed

Er no I oooowwww Tom yelled as Cook slapped his face

Oh no please I spoke to him im so sorry Maggie said close to tears

You shut up and get back to work brat or you'll get thrashed too cook screamed as everyone looked at her grab Tom roughly by the ear and drag him across the kitchen

Think yer smart huh talking and being lazy wel, thaie ain't no room for pepole like you in here my boy I think we will be having a little chat with the master she screamed as she dragged Tom out the kitchen

Oh no fuck mutterd Stan and he Kyle and Kenny chased after cook still unseen

STOP no leave him let go you old witch no screamed Stan as they. ran after cook down the corridors

Well as the master is busy getting ready for tonight's party I'll deal with you myself just now but you haven't heard the last of thise brat you'll be severly delt with in the morning but just now you can cool off in here yelled cook roughly grabbing Tom by the skinny arm and throwing him in what looked like a store room and by some twist of fate Tom fell against Stan knocking him to the floor and by the time Stan stood up the heavy door was being locked trapping them both inside

You can stay in their for a few hours to cool off brat and if you whine. or shout your in their till the morning your lucky I'm too busy too thrash you brat cook yelled through the door before walking away

Omg Stans in their gasped Kyle. As he and Kenny began bagging on the door and shouting

Stan Stan they yelled

Help I'm trapped the doors locked Stan yelled

Will someone help us theirs children trapped in the closet yelled Kyle but got no awnser

Some one get me out I can't stay in here help Stan yelled still banging

Its no use Stan it's locked and it's a very heavy door we can't move it Kyle said

Great what will I do I have to get out I can't stay here for ever Stan yelled

Look Stan don't move sit tight Kyle and I will get help we will free you and Tom in no time. Kenny yelled not realising he'd made a joke

Oh ha ha very funny Kenny stay where you are well looks like iv no choise but to stay here I'm locked in and that fat witch has the keys Stan yelled

Look sorry dude about the joke but we will get help promise well be back soon as we can yelled Kenny

Yeah well have you out of here before you both know it yelled Kyle as he and Kenny ran off to get help

Great just great double trapped so to say Stan said with a sigh sitting on the floor glancing at Tom who shrugged

God I'm so sorry Tom about that woman she's a. Monster how do you put up with her and has she did thise before to you and where are we asked Stan

In the broom cubbord said Tom as Stan looked at all the cleaning things and mops and brushes and I'm kinda used to cook now I can take her beatings but I hate it when she picks on the little ones she don't care what age they are she's beat them before even little Maggs who's the youngest of the lot of us here and yeah iv been in hear a few times don't bother me as much now least it gets me out of workin in the kitchens for a bit I get a rest so I kind of like it in here Tom said

Omg that terrible Tom thise is child cruelty she shouldn't get away with it Stan said as Tom shrugged

Oh i know it is but no one cares about us workhouse brats fit for nothing gutter snipe that's what they call us maybe I am but I daren't say anything to cook I want to live to see our Dorrie again so i shut my mouth and take her abuse Tom said

Well still thise is terrible no one should be treated thise way said Stan standing up and banging on the door again hoping someone would hear him

Help will someone let us both out theirs 2 children trapped. In here We have to get out please can anyone hear us Stan screamed banging at the door till his fists hurt and he felt tears come to his eyes.

Would he ever get out of here alive and see his freinds and family again

Stan gave up and sat on the floor again exhausted it's no use were trapped in here forever no one cares we're in here and God knows where Kyle and Kenny are their ment to help but vanished too oh God maybe their got lost in time too I'd rather be in detention with old Garrison bitching. Than here said Stan sadly sighing that's when it hit Stan that the closet had gone very quiet so Stan looked up and to his shock he noticed he was on his own again Tom had vanished What the mutterd Stan as he stood up and to his amazement the heavy closet door that had been closed and locked swung open and none but cook had a key but what was more strange the lock had been removed and also the smell of cooking that everyone smelt earler was now gone

Stan was very confused as he headed to the now deserted kitchen and where about 40 or more pepole had been he was now the only one their and the cooking utensils looked if they hadent been used in many years and it all confused Stan

What the fuck he mutterd wandering around looking at things unbelieving at what had happend it all seemed so real and also did Kenny really pinch that maids butt and eat a stolen cake

Stan then made his way outside through a side entrence and soon found his freinds looking also very confused at what had happend

Oh how did you get out asked Kyle a bit shocked

The door opend by itself and Tom has vanished again what the hell is going on asked Stan

I wish I knew its just getting more confusing by the second Kyle said

Kenny did you really pinch that maids butt and eat that cake asked Stan

Yeah thing was she felt real and she felt me and so did that girl in the courtyard and her hair and dress felt real too oh and the cake was delicious Kenny said smilling

Well i just don't understand what's going on. With all the time slips and that it seems so well crazy Stan said

Your telling me we will need a holiday to get over thise one said Kyle as the boys headed back to the lodge to find Aunt Mary still not shure at what had happend

Well that's the real Chappy 11 had a little hiccup earler also changed it a tiny bit so enjoy


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day thankfully past uneventfull and. their was no more time slips but that one still left the boys still confused but they said no more about it

Around the back of 5 the boys returned back to the lodge and found their aunt Mary in the small garden doing some weeding

Ooohh the quickly I pull these damn weeds up the quickly they grow it seems I can't keep on top of them and I'm not as fit as I used to be now she said quietly to herself as she got up to talk to the boys

Well then boys did you have a good adventure today then she smilled

Yeah it was erm well very interesting said Stan now kneeling down and helping weed the garden along with Kyle and Kenny

What about you aunt Mary how was your day then asked Stan smilling

Oh not too bad pet oh your mum phoned she got home safly and is dealing with your stroppy sister she's been in a bad mood apparently she found out her new boyfreind was dating someone else behind her back so that's the drama back home and everyone else's family is fine Mary said

Oh boy poor mom and dad Shellys like the teenager from hell during a break up they'd be better heading for the mountains laughed Stan

Huh I thought she was always like that the teenager from hell laughed Kenny as Stan pulled a face

So what else is happaning at home did Mrs marsh say asked Kyle

No not really pet just that she will talk to you via that Skype thingy you boys like Mary laughed a bit

Oh boys did you see the poster advertising the fete that's happaning soon at the big house Mary said smilling

No I did hear someone say about a fete I thought they said it was in the Autume though after we'd have gone home said Kyle

No its soon you should. Go I might will be fun said Mary

Yeah why not mighr get some presents for back home said Stan smilling

Their was no more sightings of Tom or Sarah for the next 4 days and the boys did go looking for them and they had to admire they did miss Tom ghost or not he was really cool and the boys enjoyed his company he was funny and their was no more said about the cursed child and if it was Sarah or not they felt drawn to her too

On the 4th day Mary had news for the boys about another visitor coming to stay with them

So who is coming to see the house then is she related to us asked Stan at breakfast

Oh Miss Raven no she's not related to us but she's a. very interesting Person some might say spooky. she's doing research on the place she says she claims she's very sensitive to spirits she's writting a book about ghosts of England and Thise place will be in the book Mary said

Ghosts so she's researching the ghosts of here said Stan glancing at Kyle and Kenny in a panic and Kenny mutterd Tom and Sarah oh shit

Yes apparently so she wants to mention them in her book and talk to pepole that's seen them and take photos of the house and grounds Mary said

So think she'll find any then asked Kyle

Oh I don't know truthfully despite all the stories and rumours of thise place being haunted iv never seen anything oh I beleive in ghosts but maybe I'm not sensitive enough to see them but anyway she clames she is and is coming a couple of days and is spending a while with us well till she finds out what she wants to know don't worry I don't think she will bother too much with you boys and shell be in the spare room so she can do her research in their Mary said

Oh just bloody great thought Stan glancing at his freinds who sighed and shook their heads as if they read Stans mind and all 3 boys feard for Tom and Sarah's safty is case thise visitor would harm them

After breakfast the boys left the house again still fearing for Tom and Sarah as they walked along the paths towards the house

Look relaxe she might not even see them and maybe the story of Sarah being the cursed ghost will scare her off laughed Kenny if reading Stans mind

I don't know Kenny but I have a feeling thise could lead to trouble I so wish I could warn them that their in danger Stan said

Wait the only time we see Tom and Sarah are in timeslips so she might not even see them as Tom and Sarah might not even be ghosts after all and shure in Toms time were the ghosts according to Tom remeber when he called us ghosts said Kenny

Yeah I remeber that but their must be portholes to the past and I think the Sundial is the key so if she goes near the sundial she could find the porthole and go back in time and find Tom and Sarah their in danger said Stan

Well she'll be the ghost then in their time said Kenny and with a bit of luck shell scare herself he added with a laugh

Oh I don't know thise is all so confusing but I'll tell you something you guys I won't forget thise holiday in a hurry said Stan

Dont think any of us will and when we get back and have to write an Essy for old Garrison on what you did on your summer vacation well no one will beleive us infact don't think anyone will Kenny laughed

Yeah that's true bet the other kids breaks are so boring compared to us

Day one played at Starks pond had lunch played more then home dinner and bed

Day two played at Starks pound had lunch played more and bed know what I mean said Kyle

Yeah or as in fatass case went to Sizzlers and city wok and red Robin gained 20 stone laughed Kenny

As the boys approached the house to see if they could find Tom or Sarah they saw the elderly man they'd seen their aunt talk too a few days ago standing outside the house

Hello their Stanley isn't it your related to Mary and if I remeber right these are your young freinds he said smilling

Hi yes er and it's Stan he said smilling

Im world he said smiling

World that's an unushal name said Kenny

Well suits me just fine I'm an unushal guy so to say ken he said smilling

So then boys I hear that miss Ravens coming to snoop around in a few days he said

Yeah she is how did you know that world asked Kyle shocked

Oh I know a lot of things round here child but word of warning tell that woman nothing oh she will press you and harass. You for stories and information but don't say anything she's not what she seems and i wouldnt even tell her the time of day shes not to be trusted world said

Er okay we won't then said Stan

So you have seen them too then said world looking at the boys

Huh seen who asked Kyle confused

The children they have appeard for you and let you enter their world and you have seen them and their sad lives world said

Huh do you mean Tom and Sarah asked Stan shocked

Yes them and theirs others too their shy and they will apear to you later unless you help them and break the evil spell free one and you will free them all and you children can help them world said

Help them us but how can we them were just kids and Tom is our age I don't think we can help them said Kenny

Look boys I know you might think that but children are more sensitive and open minded and spirits attach themselfs more to children and you have gained their trust and they have aloud you to see them and enter their world and make contact with them so you have the key to do it world said

Well we did talk to Tom and briefly to Sarah Kyle said

They warmed to you and that's how they aloud you to see them and you went back to their time but their lives are in danger you have to help them and thing is thise miss raven can make contact with them too and she is after them and the others you have to save them set them free their trapped in time in a life of terror and only you boys can help world said

They key what do you mean asked Stan as he looked at Kyle and Kenny who shrugged

Yes don't worry you will know what to do when the time comes the man said smilling

Okay then we will help them and we promise we won't say a word to miss raven Stan said smilling

Good boys I knew I could trust you and the children trust you too he said smilling

World do you know anything about the cursed child or ghost is it Sarah asked Kyle as world nodded

Yes it is but she's not cursed that was pepole not understanding her probely she had problems at birth and things went wrong whist she was inside her mother pepole say she was cursed by the devil and is evil but shes a timid harmelss little thing world said

I seen her well got a glance of her and she looked fine to me pretty even Kenny said she reminds me of my little sister Karen a bit Kenny said

Well iv never seen her face or close up just her little shape coverd in the cloke and singing sweet childish songs. Such a sweet little girl she is but pepole hate and fear her but as I said she's begging to be set free and I'm shure you can do that said world

We will. do that Tom or Sarah will never suffer again said Stan

Yes set them free and I know you can said world before heading into the house and leaving the boys on their own again a bit confused

What did he mean by other children their must be other ghosts here we've yet to meet then. Hope their freindly like Tom said Kenny

Yeah same here but not really shure but no harm to World he's a nice guy and that but between us he's a bit well crazy but thing is Ke knows that we know Tom and Sarah and have been back in their time and also how did he know about miss Raven coming said Stan watching Kyle glance around the place

Maybe he can read minds Kyle said as the boys walked on again

Well what ever he can do or not do you guys you all heard workd we can't let Raven know about the kids or shell be after them agreed said Kenny as the other two agreed

Shhhh a second Kyle suddenly said touching Stan and Kennys arm as he strained to hear something

Whats up dude asked Stan

Listen a moment shhh as he heard the faint sound of the flute playing Greensleves and a little girls voice calling ..come on Nip fetch the ball oh clever boy and she giggled too

Well that dosent sound like Tom or Sarah said Stan

I know that then who are they then said Kyle as they all walked further along the path towards the sound and soon they got a huge shock as they found themselfs in another timeslip

Their was an older boy with long dark in ringlet curls that looked like Charles 2nd he was standing with a wooden sword near another boy who also had long curled hair like the older boy and he was the one playing the flute and a little girl who was dressed a bit like Sarah and she was playing with a small spanial dog and these kids all looked very rich and happy and the little girl had fancy jewels on even though she was very young about Sarah's age

You boys what are you doing here state your buisness thise is privet property the older boy said in a snooty way as he glanced over at Stan and his freinds

Er just visiting Kyle said stunned

Oh well I certainly don't remeber you being mebers of the family and what are you wearing you look very strange the boy said

My they are rather strange looking who are you and why are you bald asked the other boy coming over followed by the girl who was carring their dog

Oh er I'm Stan thise is Kyle and that's Kenny and he's not bald he has hair it's just really really short said Stan glancing at the 3 kids

They look 17th century kids whisperd Kyle

What another timeslip fuck dude at thise rate well end up back in the fucking stone age and I'll be eaten by a fucking dinosaur knowing my luck mutterd Kenny earning a punch in the back and a shhhhh sound hissed in his ear from Kyle

Hmmm unushal names for unushal boys the older boy said

Our names are fine so what's your names then asked Kenny

Well iam Charles after the good king Charles the second thise is Alexander and that is little Lynette so tell me where do you come from then Charles asked

Oh round about I guess said Stan so do you three live here then he added

Yes of course thise house is papas country escape when he's not in London he comes here to relaxe the older boy said

Oh cool that sounds good said Kyle smilling

So have you boys ever been to London then asked Lynette excitedly

Well we did pass through it arriving here I guess said Stan

Oh how exciting I would love to go to London I have yet to go papa tells me such exciting stories about it Lynette said

Yeah it's cool so how old are you asked Stan

Iam 12 I'm the oldest Alexander is 10 and Lynette is 8 we did have a younger sister called Charlotte but she died in infancy she would be 4 now and mamma has been warned by her doctor not to have any more children so I guess it's just us 3 now Charles added

Oh I'm sorry about your sister said Stan

Well nothing could be done feaver took her she's with the Lord now Charles said with a shrug

As everyone stood talking a voice in Stan Kyle and Kennys head told them that those children were okay really and not in danger but maybe they died without knowing they passed and it was obviouse that they had gone back further than time than expected really and before Stan could say any more he heard Kenny muttering something so for a split second Stan looked at Kenny then back to the 3 children who had now vanished

Crap well I don't beleive it well that was weird they vanished into thin air said a very confused Kenny

Maybe their not ment to be saved they seemed happy for some reason said Stan

Well if their happy why did we see them don't. They need our help and come to think of it now it was our time I could tell by the ride on grass cutter in the distance that's very 21st century yet they didn't see it said Kyle

Great seeing ghosts in our time now were really loosing it that's for shure Kenny said with a shrug making the others laugh a bit

Yeah maybe but wonder who they are anyway they must have been the first residents to live here said Kyle

Well their names and faces look a bit familler now if I'm right they were the kids of the house and they all died very young in the Plauge their dad was in London as he bought and sold stuff and was really rich and on one visit to London he brought back the Plauge and his wife kids and staff all took ill and died Stan said

God that sucks so they don't know their dead really asked Kenny

Dont know really but during their life time I heard that they were really happy kids and spoilt too and maybe their just real ghosts don't know really said Stan

Well ghosts or not I didn't like those boys they thought they were something. Stuck up and that yet the girl was okay she was freindly said Kenny

Yeah she. Was and maybe the boys would think their strange Kyle laughed

Well I don't care their not as nice as Tom he's cool that guy they were Douch bags Kenny said pulling a face making the others laugh a bit

Well that's that chappy done more coming soon so enjoy and stay tuned for more and boys did dress Like Charles and Alexander back in the 17th century it was the style and Charles 2nd was an old king who lived during the time of the Plauge I heard some pepole liked him cos he was cool some hated him


	13. Chapter 13

Soon the boys walked on still Thinking abot the 3 children they encounterd and also now they noticed visitors arriving to see the house so that was another clue that told the boys that they were in their own time now and again they passed the sundial and a question suddenly hit Stan

What happens if a sun hits the moondial and come to think of it why did we suddenly start calling it a moondial Stan thought

A icy cold breeze cut through the boys and ruffled Stan and Kyles Hair as Kennys was too short

Its awnsering me something to do with moon time thank you thought Stan looking at the staues on the base

Brr is it me or has it got colder asked Kenny looking around and shivering a bit

Its got colder another time shift I wonder Kyle mutterd wonder if we're still in our time Toms or Sarah's or back in the 3 children's or began Kyle then paused looking miles away then glanced at the sundial placing his hands on it

Moon time said Kenny a bit confused

Huh said Kenny and Stan was a bit shocked as he thought the same thing

Moon time the sundial is a sundial to some and others that see it in the day but to others it measures different times of the night free from the relentless march of the sun like a trickle of time in an hourglass minute by miniute ticking of the clocks mesuring the real time time of our hearts and likes linking across the centuries moon time her time said kyle if lost in a daydream

Look don't you guys see the moondial I mean the sundial it somehow links us to Tom and Sarah Kyle said touching the sundial

So what about the other 3 kids we seen then asked Kenny

I don't know maybe their real ghosts they seemed happy but it's Tom and Sarah that need our help and thise moondial is our passport to them said Kyle and then he paused as all 3 boys began to get goose bumps again on their arms and they shiverd

Thats that icy spot again I'd forgotten about it being their said Stan

Yep it's always their iv felt it a few times it's icy cold said a voice making the boys turn round to see Tom standing their smilling but seeing Tom suddenly pop up out of nowhere no longer scared the boys really they grew used to it by now and the boys seen Tom as a freind now

Oh hey their Tom they said causally as if he was one of their freinds from home

Tom where did you vanish to Yestarday after you got locked in the closet by cook asked Stan

Oh she eventually let me out I got a walloping though also took an extra one trying to protect little Maggie but nothing I can't handle and were okay Tom said

Bulling fat bitch she didn't hurt any other of the little kids did she asked Kenny

Na their all fine oh she yelled at them but that was all but that was funny what you did to lady Alice she's been quiet all morning I hears Tom laughed

Served her right and I'd do it again Kenny laughed as Tom shiverd a bit

I hate it here it's bloody freezing feels if someone walked over my grave it does Tom said as they headed to the churchyard now to the cemetery

What you hate the cemetery asked Kyle as Tom nodded

Yeah thise place is full of cold spots you know cold spots are like portholes lead into the past or for me the past and future Tom said as they now paused by some graves confusing the 3 boys

Well I guess we have don't it again gotten into your time meaning were invisible so Tom want to pull more pranks on the family like Yestarday that was fun said Kenny ignoring Kyles hisses of NO KENNY DON'T YOU DARE

Nope we can't Kenny cos you 3 arnt in my time iv gotten into your time now Tom grinned

What your in our time how come asked Kyle shocked

Oh you 3. Ain't the only one that knows about these time slips and the moon or sundial mr smarty pants Tom teased and now it's my turn to be invisible and have some fun Tom said with a laugh

Ehat you mean your like a time travler asked Stan shocked

Yeah weird ain't it time travel like one miniute I was minding me own buisness delivering things for cook and that next miniute well you know well I'm here in your time blimey and another thing how do they get about without horses and the women here are wearing well boys clothes some have their hair short too have they had lice too and worse some are showing their legs. Well my giddy aunt bless my soul that's totally shocking said atom making the others laugh a bit and then Stan looked past Tom to see visitors arriving again wearing modern clothes to see the house so Tom was right he was in their time

Omg were seeing Tom and look theirs the modern visitors. That can't be possible Can it asked Kyle

Oh. it is a time slip see told you so beleive me now then asked Tom

Well yes I guess but how did you do that come into out time asked Kyle still confused

Dunno wish I knew still saying it was timeslips I guess Tom shrugged

Listen Tom we need to warn you your in danger great danger and so is Sarah someone from our time is after you both said Stan remebering their soon to be guest

What after me na doubt it but their are pepole after me all the time for being Lazy or so they say you seem them blimey me lazy. Yeah that will be the day but come on they won't come here and they don't even know about the portholes other wise they'd chase me through time laughed Tom whist tilting his head back to look at an owl that was nearby

No listen please Tom it's not anyone from your Tom it's our time and she knows all about you Sarah and the others and we seen the other children too Charles Alexander and Lynette and their dog too said Kyle

Oh iv seen them too little buggers Lynette hides my eyes at times she's worse than me also they love playing hide and seek and are always running around giggling don't really see Charles much he's ushaly with horse Tobias in the stables him and that horse are inseparable but seen more of Alexander and Lynette he's always playing his flute also he sings too somesay that the flute was from the king himself as a thank you present for singing in his country house their gentry and their way too scared to talk to Sarah she knows about the portholes too but would be too scared to use them but theirs lots of children here Tom said

Sarah can time travel too asked Kyle shocked

Course she can one time I was back in those 3 children's time I was talking to Alexander and Lynette and I seen Sarah in the background and it was the bleeding 17th century too and I can go to her time and those other 3 can travel too but Sarah only used the porthole once to go backwards think she's too scared to use it as I said know what I mean said said Tom before bursting out laughing at the visitors

They dress so funny ladies with legs well I never laughed Tom as he laughed at a group of elderly women wearing short dresses and reading their guide books before heading into the house oh wait till our Dorrie hears about thise thise is so going to be fun now it's my turn to do what Kenny did he said running in front of the visitors pulling faces and acting really silly making Stan Kyle and Kenny want to laugh as he danced around with his finger to his nose and sticking out his tounge and pulling down the skin near his eyes

Wish I could do that so looks like fun sniggerd Kenny as Stan and Kyle shhhd him but said nothing

Hear you 3 watch thise now it's my turn to be invisible now yelled Tom as he danced around more and gently touched a person and blew on her face making her rub her face like Kenny had done. and now Kenny couldn't contain his laugher

Hello their dears enjoying yourselfs a woman said smilling heading into the house as she seen akenny double up with laughter and wipe a tear from his eye

Er hi their yeah I'm just laughing at something funny my freinds told me said Kenny

Oh that's nice have fun dear the woman said smilling

Oh my I'd give anything to be young like those boys again children their so care free the woman added to her freind as they went inside to look at the house

Well that's chappy 13 done next one soon so enjoy


	14. Chapter 14

Tom Tom called Stan when the visitors had gone inside as the boys had taken their eyes off Tom for a few miniutes but they got no awnser

Oh he's gone again but it's all so strange really how did he get into our time and even Sarah knows about the portholes and time travel thise is all so comfusing if you ask. me said Kyle shaking his head

Yeah. But I think it's all to do with the sundial really us Tom and even Sarah knows about its power too Kenny said as the boys headed back to thr church yard

We need to find out more about thise place everything's a mystory Stan said

I thought you did do research into it the other day on your iPad asked Kenny

Yeah but I mean some old fashioned research books records and that and theirs only so much that the Internet can can give you really said Stan

Yeah your right Stan I think we should try the Libary in the village that's ushally a good place to start Kenny said agreeing as they enterd the churchyard then Kyle stumbled across something interesting

You guys over here look a grave stone. EL 1871 think it's a child asked Kyle kneeling next to the tiny grave

Well it dosent say a thing else and it's tiny could be Kenny said going over to the grave

Probelly staff they weren't importent. For fancy graves and if it is staf they were buried in a rush no goodbyes or anything I guess wonder if it is Tom or some other poor kid sighed Kyle then looked at the grave and said ...Don't worry we will find your identity little one

Yeah also we have to find out more about Sarah and the other kids too and who else is here shure World said thise place is full of children waiting to be found Stan said

Yeah he did but listen guys we will go to the Libary on Monday as its closed tomorrow and closes at 4pm on. Saturday so we can do more research here said Kyle as they headed back to the house and no more sittings were seen that day

So did you boys have a good time today then on your adventures asked aunt Mary as the boys all came into the lounge

Yeah it was really interesting oh and we seen that guy you know. world Stan said

Yeah he's a very interesting guy he was telling us about the house and that oh also on Monday were going to the Libary to do some more research as we didn't find out everything on the Internet and we looked up Belton house offical home page Kyle said

Aunt Mary who's EL we found his or her grave in the church yard it's really old too 1&71 on it said Kenny

Oh I don't know pet maybe some staff member I don't really know who worked at the house during the Victorian times but I thought you boys would find everything you wanted to know on those gadget things of yours Mary laughed as she put seed and fresh water out for the budgie that tweeted happly

Oh no not everything oh shure the Internet is a great thing but somethings you still need books for I guess laughed Stan

True I guess and that's how we found out things when I was young from books their was no fancy Internet back then Mary laughed as they headed into the kitchen for their dinner

Aunt Mary when's thise Miss Raven comming has she told you asked Kyle

Yes sometime next week didn't give a day she just turns up really when your least expecting it she comes does her research and leaves again I guess but no need to worry boys she won't bother you i expect shell be far too busy with her reserch said Mary as all boys exchanged glances

So thise woman miss Raven you said she's writting a book on ghost hunting then has she ever seen a ghost before asked Kenny

Yes she claims she's writting a ghost hunting book and it's a guide to ghosts too she likes to contact spirits and claims she's encounterd many she tries and traps them she siad she has a lot of trapped spirits and does research on them but who knows maybe its all silly nonsense really Mary said with a laugh

Oh She traps them said Stan panicking a little fearing for all the ghosts they had seen

Yes traps them how she does it I don't know but she collects them like someone collecting stamps or maybe collectors cards Mary said

Holy shit dude mutterd Kenny

Look we really have to warn Tom and Sarah and maybe those other kids if we see them Kyle said a little later

Yeah but how Tom dosent beleive us he thinks it's someone from his time after him for being lazy you heard him and we don't really know much about Charles Alexander and Lynette and as for Sarah will she hang round enough to listen to us she's always running off terrified Stan said

Yeah I know that but we really have to tell them somehow I don't want to see them trapped and the property of miss Raven and we made a promise to world and we have too keep it and set the kids free Kyle said

Yeah true but when's the best time to see the others Tom we mostly see in the day time the other 3 dunno they just pop up at any time and Sarah is mostly at night but her night could be our day Kenny said

Well we kind of told Tom but as Sarah's the hardest to find I think we should make her next to tell Stan said

Thats if we can find her good luck dude mutterd Kenny

Yeah true Sarah is a child of the night but with the sundial time dosent matter really it could be our day and we end up in her night time always shifts so we knever know where or what time we end up in Stan said

Long as its not the age of the Dinosaurs I don't wanna be on the menu said Kenny

Oh don't be silly we won't end up far back as that it sees, to be. When the house was here wonder how old the sundial is asked Kyle

Dunno but if we go back it's a chance we have to take really come on guys lets go and find Sarah said Kenny

Er aunt Mary as its still light were going out again to explore the grounds it's always quieter when the. Visitors have left Stan said

Again honestly you boys well okay I suppose so I can never seem to pin you young ones down your mum told me that but keep in touch if you need me call me okay Mary said smilling as the boys left

Dont worry we will see you later Kyle yelled as the closed the front door behind them

Okay then so how will we see Sarah stalk her and terrify the life out her you heard world call her a timid little thing and she seems so nerviouse too she's more jumpy than Tweek I think said Kenny

No we won't stalk her how well find her I don't know we will ask the sundial to take us too her that's all said Stan

Oh I dunno will it work we might end up in the wrong time again said Kyle making Kenny laugh a bit

What back in the stone age chased by dinosaurs said Kenny again laughing again

Kenny will you shut up about about being chased by Dinosaurs only Dinosaur your likly to be chased by is Barney said Kyle making Stan laugh

Barney good one Kyle laughed Stan but got hit on the arm by the redhead

Shhh you guys I don't think we need to go looking for Sarah she's here already listen said Kyle as a very sweet singing voice that the boys knew well was heard again

Its her quick let's get after her Stan said as they all ran off in the direction of the voice

The small figure of a child still wearing the same cloke and hood pulled tightly up left a side entrance of the house and was singing a different childrens song

London bridge is falling down

Falling down

Falling down

London bridge is falling down

My fair lady ..she sang skipping down the path as if she was happy pausing only briefly to pick some flowers before skipping on again and holding the flowers towards her hood if she was smelling the flowers

Shes going towards the sundial said Stan let's cut across the grass and through the bushes we will beat her to it first Stan added as the 3 boys all ran across the grass through the bushes keeping Sarah in sight

But before they could reach the sundial they heard screaming as that horrible woman chased her screaming abuse at her again

SARAH SARAH you evil child you little devil devils child that's what you are what have I told you you monster the woman screamed grabbing Sarah and shaking her violently

I I'm sorry I'm so so sorry Sarah sobbed terrified

Are you stupid monster as well as evil why I put up with you I don't know you should. have been killed at birth your nothing but a curse now get into that house thise instant you little devil devils child you will curse everyone the woman screamed pulling Sarah roughly by the arm almost ripping it out it's socket and the boys could see Sarah was wearing a cream dress

STOP NO leave her alone screamed Stan and stood in front of the woman and Sarah who still hid her face

Keep it hidden you evil spawn of the devil you should be dead you will burn in hell why didn't you die at birth you evil evil child devils child no one wants you only the devil the woman screamed dragging the sobbing child and to Stans horror she passed right through him like a ghost also he smellt flowers that Sarah had been carring and still held tightly in her tiny clenched hand

Stan gave a scream and sank to his knees as he watched the evil woman and hysterical. Little Sarah go back to the house and vanish

Stan Kyle and Kenny yelled running over to see if Stan was okay

Dont worry you guys im okay I just felt an icy cold rush of air cut through me like an ice burn and a very strong evil presence and it came from that woman not Sarah something's not right about that woman I don't know what Stan said

You fucking evil old witch that's fucking child abuse and she's not a devils child screamed Kenny as he seen the woman with Sarah way in the distance for a second but then they vanished but they heard sharp slaps and Sarah's screams and cries Encore they faded away

Look you just see that we have to save her she can't take any more of thise crule abuse I can't sit back and alowe it Stan said close to tears still a bit stunned at what happend

You think we were invisible their again like we were in Toms time asked Kenny

I honestly don't know any more but that was scary as hell don't know what happend their Stan said

The boys hung around a bit longer hoping to see Tom but had no more experiences or timeslips so wen back to the house to figure out what they could do

Well that's that chappy done will the boys save Sarah stay tunned also theirs a lot more spooky things going to happen getting ideas all the time so may need to read thise behind a sofa it's sooooo scary lol just kiddin but it's gonna get more scary


	15. Chapter 15

The weekend passed without any more events or sittings and the boys didn't know if that was a good or bad thing really as they still worried about Tom and Sarah. But never said anything as they seen that aunt Mary was very busy getting things ready for miss raven coming

The house was spotless and well kept but Mary insisted it wasent tidy enough so the boys helped clean up more which they didn't mind and also they still found time to explore but never seen or heard anything

Soon Monday came and the boys desided to go the Libary to do more research and find out more stuff that wasent on the Internet and luckily they didn't run into those cheeky lochal kids that they met on their first trip into the village as the boys really didn't like them

Think they let us use the Libary as we're outsiders Stan said

Yeah probelly but were not borrowing books just getting some photo copies and look at the old records that's all said Kyle and I'm shure they will let us do that he said as they headed into the small Libary

Hello their boys and how can I help you then a woman said smilling

Yesh hi their we're hear on holiday and were staying at the lodge up at the big house Belton and were doing some research on it you know who lived their in it's history and that said Kyle smilling

Shure the woman smilled now as your not mebers I'm afraid you can't take books out but feel free to look at them she smilled our history section is over here the woman said leading the boys to old huge refrances books

Cool thanks can we get photo copies from them asked Stan

Yes you can but the ones over 200 years old and the Victorian ones are far to old and frigial to copy but you can take notes. The woman said

Thanks ma'am smilled Kyle as they looked at the books

wow these are really heavy said Kenny carring a book to the table

Yeah I know and be careful with them these are old too they date from the 1950s and that said Kyle

Well need to get special permission and wear gloves to look at the really old ones as their delicate and kept through the back Said Stan glancing over at the woman who worked at the Libary

So see anything about Tom or Sarah yet asked Kenny looking over at Kyle as the 3 boys read some of the old books

No not. Yet but still looking what about you guys said Kyle as he studied the books

Nope no luck here apart from Charles Alexander and Lynette but that's written here about them well we already know said Stan

Yeah oh hold on a second I think I have found something here Kyle said making the others look over

Look here you guys gives the dates of birth of all the pepole in the house well apart from the staff and look theirs Sarah's name. Lady Sarah Anne Louise her name is born in 1763 was the middle child she had. 2 older brothers and 2 older sisters and a younger sister and brother that died of feaver aged 2 she died in 1771 making her 8 it says death unknown her other siblings lived well into adult hood marring and having kids of their own death unknown huh said Kyle

Yeah bet it's cos she was killed said Kenny

More likly ken hey is their any photos or paintings of Sarah here asked Stan as Kyle shook his head

Nope like back at the house all records of her are gone apart from thise Lady Sarah Anne Lousie Belton or lady Sarah says she was born deformed and was believed to be cursed by the devils and was born premature and wasent expected to live but she beat the odds and survived but the child was smuggled out by her kindly grandfather to be babtized as no one would do it the only one that showed her kindness but the man died when Sarah was 7 he fell from his horse breaking his neck whist out hunting the family blamed Sarah Kyle said

God poor Sarah wow and a lady too so she was denied her birthright just what the guide said we need to speak to that woman again she knows something that's for shure and she's keeping secrets maybe lying to us oh I don't know said Stan

Yrah true look as theirs hardly anything here we will write thise down and as their is no photos it's not worth the money Kyle added

So does it say anything about Tom then asked Kenny

No nothing about Tom but only about the other kids said Kyle

Oh what does it say about them asked Stan

Well their father bought and sold stuff he went over seas a lot to Holland France Italy Germany and other countries leaving the children with their mom their grandma and other staff mebers the oldest boy Charles was into hunting and fencing and a good sportsman and was always seen with his beloved horse Tobias he even slept in the stables for an entire fortnight when his horse was ill Alexander the middle child was very musical he played the flute and sang and even gave a privet concert for king Charles 2nd who came to visit once and as a thank you gift gave him his flute and Lynette was a typical little girl back then she did embroidery played with her beloved dog and says she was a bit high spirited and would tease her brothers and sadly they all died in the great Plauge all died on the same day their father had been in London on buisness and brought the disease back with him and everyone fell ill and died apart from the old grandmother but she died of sadness and would talk to the children if they were still alive some said she went crazy Kyle read

Poor woman mutterd Stan and Kenny so anything else about Sarah then asked Stan

Nope that's all just what we found out their Kyle replayed as the boys got ready to leave

Suddenly Kenny seen something as they headed for the door to leave a very old painting of the house

Look guys theirs the house said Kenny as they went over to look at it

Belton house was in the background and 2 girls on a double swing with a boy leading a horse and another boy standing with a sword along with 2 men in white powdered wigs and in the corner was an older girl smiling if being chatted up by another guy who offerd her a flower

Looks like the family said Kyle looking at the painting

It is the children of Belton over 200 years ago it was painted to celebrate the engament of lady Charlotte that's her their with the flower the woman who worked in the Libary said smilling

Sarahs older sister whisperd Stan

Omg look that faint shape in the dark corner looks like a child Kenny said

I don't beleive it it's her Sarah their is a painting of her in excistance said Kyle but you can't see her face

Oh we'll I never I didn't see that before and we have had the painting for many years it was given to us by thr last wonders didn't want it in thr house said it was cursed the woman said

Who did the painting belong to who was it done for asked Kyle

Oh the children's father I beleive the woman said

Is Ne the one that was killed in the hunting accident he fell from his horse asked Kenny

I don't know but I heard of one of the owners dying like that the woman said

Do you know anything about the cursed child or ghost asked Stan. still looking at Sarah in the painting

Oh bits and pieces I think it's a lot of silly stories really I don't beleive them why is that her in the painting asked the woman

Yes think so could be her but not shure really said Kyle before the boys left

Do you think that's Sarah in the painting asked Kenny as they headed back

Certin of it and i bet it was the grandfather who had it done he seemed to like Sarah he got her babtized so sad he died he could have helped her Kyle said sadly

As the boys reached the grounds and cut across the winding paths to the lodge. a flock of large black crows came swooping down missing the boys by inces causing them to scream in fear

Fuck sake dude what the hell was that that was fucking scary said Kenny with a shiver and looking around

Yeah and it's gone freezing cold again that spooky cold if something's about to happen said Kyle also shivering

Christ dude. no wonder the temprutures gone way down look you guys said Stan in horror as the boys watched a group of ghostly monks leave the church chanting in Latin as they walked across the grass and vanished in to thin air

What the hell dude Kyle said

More ghosts by the looks of it but adult ghosts Kenny said glancing over at the church

Come on you guys we need to go inside the house and look for that guide and see what she has to say Kyle said as they all ran across the grass towards the house

Hello their boys how can I help you your the American kids who is at the lodge I know your aunt Mary a woman smilled

Yeah we are we're looking for a guide called Caroline she's. a. It smaller than you with greying hair in curls to her shoulder said Stan

Caroline are you shure the guide said

Yes she was here last week we spoke to her she was telling us about the paintings and that said Kenny as he watched the guide turn pail

Er boys I don't know how to tell you thise we did have a Caroline here she worked in late 80s early 90s but she died in a car crash a lot of guests see her and talk to her she loved her job here and never left the woman said as the boys went pale

You mean she's a ghost said Kyle as the woman nodded

Fraid so the woman said

Omg thise just gets spooker and spooker mutterd Kenny

The boys left the big house stunned at what they heard and desided to go back to the lodge and see Mary and it was now getting late anyway

Hi aunt Mary were back Stan called as they went inside and as they went into the house they got a huge shock

Their sitting in the kitchen was a very strict looking woman dressed all in black and had jet black straight hair cut into a bob to her chin and she looked very creepy the boys had a feeling they'd seen her before but not shure where and they felt a evil presence in the kitchen and even little Bobby the budgie had stopped twittering if he was scared too

Well that's that chappy done more later infact might be tomorrow pepole coming tonight being St Patrick's day so happy St Patrick's day or St Paddys day I call it lol


	16. Chapter 16

Oh hello their boys did have a nice time oh thise is Miss raven remeber the woman I told you about she's going to staying with us for a a while Mary said smiling to the boys

Er hi their Miss Raven pleased to meet you ma'am said Stan glancing nervously at the woman and Stan and Kenny whisperd a little but forced smiles anyway to be polite

And nice to meet you too Stanley so tell me child what have you and your little freinds been up today then having fun have we she said coldly

Oh nothing much really exploring and that killing time I guess Kenny said with a shrug

Yeah place is pretty interesting here far cry from back home so Miss Raven how long are you planning on staying here asked Kyle smilling

Oh untill I get what I'm looking for you see children maybe your aunt already told you. That I'm writting a book on ghosts and I have heard that their is a lot of ghosts and spirits about thise place and I always find that they come to me if their drawn to my presence you see I was born with a. Gift children I discoverd that in infancy I would see spirits even when I was in my crib Miss raven said

Really er didn't you not find it spooky I'd probelly have freaked out said Kyle glancing at Stan and Kenny

Oh no no child they were looking after me I felt safe around them as if they were my freinds theirs no reason to fear ghosts silly boy Miss raven said

Bet they were the only friends she had whisperd Kenny to Stan who nodded trying not to laugh as he agreed with thr blond

So tell me children have you ever experienced anything strange around here Raven asked

Us er no not at all if it's haunted well were still to see the ghosts but really we don't beleive in ghosts lied Stan

Hmmmmm well I certanly beleive in them and thise place is full of spirits I can feel it it's. Well it's if they're waiting for me to meet them they know I'm here and will come foward all my life I have made thise my work said Raven if lost in thought

Oh okay er so have you got any other interests we like hanging out with our freinds. going to the cinima playing Video games basketball and that asked Kyle

No thise is my work and my life is devoted to my spirits I er I mean my books I have written a couple of other books have you never heard of me child Augusta Raven the great ghost hunter and autheres. Said Miss raven

Er no we don't really read books on ghosts said Kyle glancing at Stan and Kenny muttering she's crazy

So did you boys have a nice time at the Libary today asked Aunt Mary making some tea

Yeah it was okay began Stan. but got cut off by miss raven

Ohhh the Libary and what were you studying their I thought young pepole hated these old stuffy places too old fashioned for you young pepole she said

Er no not really just doing a little research into the place as when we go back to school we have to write an essay on what we did during the holidays so we wanna impress our teacher get a good start to the new school year Kyle said

Yeah Kyles to top studien in the class probely in the entire school he's always getting straight A+ in his grades said Kenny smilling and patting Kyles back making the redhead blush a little

Oh I see well then did you find anything interesting that is worth writting about for your essay then asked miss Raven

Oh not a lot just the pepole who lived in the house and that but Kenny ended up reading comic books lied Kyle he hated lying but had to protect his freinds Tom Sarah and the others he felt

Oh I see then well maybe I will take a little trip myself into the Libary. To see what they have I need to get all information I need Raven said

So when will you start writting your book or have you started yet asked Stan

No not yet child I'm taking notes doing research collecting things. To help me I should start hopefully soon so the book will be out intime. For Xmas Raven said smilling coldly

Do pepole really buy your books and what kind of pepole asked Kenny

Oh course pepole buy my books oh what a silly little boy he is said Faven looking at aunt Mary who shrugged and those who buy it are intrested in ghosts like myself also I have given talks on the radio about my books and iv beennon many ghost wqlks and have been the guest speaker at a few ghost hunters clubs so yes they are popular and I'm shure thise new one will sell well too. like my other two did

Well as we said we never read they or maybe they weren't put in the States only book we read is Terrance and Phillips book behind the blow that's about our favrioute. Comedy duo we watch a lot on tv it was their life story and out copies are signed too we met them a few times their cool said Kyle

Well what ever I am shure my books are far better than theirs mine draws you in and keeps you their and it can be scary too and it's very interesting Raven said

So is Terrance and Philips and probelly better mutterd Kenny

Well thise tea was deliciouse and now if it is alright with you all I shall retire to my room I want to settle in and get a feel for the place and I expect complete silence no shouting or. running around I like children that are seen and not heard as I must study said Raven

Oh you will have that Stan and his freinds are very good well behaved boys I hardly know their here said Mary smilling at the boys

Well. Good now I bid you all goodnight and I will see you all in the morning miss raven said getting up and leaving the lounge to go upstairs unaware that the boys staried at her

Wow what a weirdo she is creepy said Kenny

I don't like her she gives me the shivers I have an uneasy feeling about her said Kyle

Oh don't be silly she's harmless bit eccentric though but she means no harm said Mary

I dunno just get an uneasy feeling Stan added

So when did she turn up did she phone you or anything to say I'm on my way I will be their in an hour asked Kyle as Mary shook her head

No pet she didn't I was in the kitchen tiding up a little and I heard a knock on the door I knew it wasent you boys as you all phone so when I opend the door their she was along with her 9 cases Mary said

9 cases omg is she staying for ever that's more than we had said Kenny shocked

Dont know she said she likes to be prepared for everything and as I said she'll stay till she knows what she wants to know then she'll take off Mary said

What do you know about her. She's a woman of mystery of you ask me said Kyle

She is not a lot really pet only that she's in her late 30s early 40s and never married and has no children but that's all said Mary

Well she looks older and really creepy no wonder no one married her shed scare the hell out them Kenny said making a face

Oh Kenny stop it she's harmless I'm shure honestly you have a wild imagination Kenny McCormick you should write books when your older Mary laughed patting Kennys back and making him giggle a bit

Well harmless or not she's shure creepy and why can't she stay at the village bar they take visitors in I seen their signe saying rooms to let and bed breakfast and evening meal and leave you alone said Stan

Too far away she wants to be here all the time so she can be near the big house and grounds she says she sences a lot of ghosts their but listen like her or not be nice to her also show her around and maybe she will leave you boys alone and let you enjoy your stay here in peace Mary said

Yeah I do hope so said Stan

The boys still didn't trust miss Raven and so wanted to warn the children as they felt she could be a danger to them

Next morning at breakfast the boys got a bit of a shock and weren't shure if they should laugh or not at the way Miss Raven came down to breakfast and was dressed as she wore a long black floor length flared dress and a black long velvet cloke something they'd expect to see Henriettia the goth girl in their school wear and also miss Raven spoke if reading the boys mind

I know you boys may think I look strange even a little crazy but I don't care thise is my ghost hunting outfit I made it myself so what do you think then everyone sha said proudly twirling around showing it off

Well looks a bit strange really said Kyle

Well child if I want to see a ghost I have to blend in so they will accept me and think that iam from their time and with thise outfit I could be from any period in history so don't you agree thise looks perfect boys said Miss Raven smilling

Er yeah I guess said Stan

Well what if their modern ghosts you can get modern ghosts of pepole that died recently you know like some say that pepole that died in the World trade center and that happend just a few years ago ghosts have been seen their and also the ghost of Micheal Jackson has been seen and that little child beauty queen that was murderd so you can get 21st century ghosts they all don't come from centuries back Kyle said

Yeah someone said they seen Pips ghost too at school said Kenny

Yeah I hears that and he died only a few tears ago and also the sports centre ice rinks haunted by Nelsons ghost that little cancer kid I knew Hes been seen skating on the ice and when pepole go to talk to him he vanishes Stan said and he died recently Stan added

Well I'm shure their is modern ghosts but I only investigate ghosts from the past centuries ago not modern ones of pepole that died recently child said Miss Raven firmly shocking the boys a little

You really think she can see ghosts aunt Mary whisperd Stan

Oh I don't know maybe she can who knows pet why what do you think said Mary

Well I dunno and I think she's a witch and is creepy as hell I don't like her said Stan

Oh Stan shhh said Mary making Stan smile a bit trying not to laugh

And also did I tell you that my cloke has a hood as well helps me blend in more now then don't you boys think its perfect for ghost hunting a lot of work went into thise cloke you know and did cost a lot to make she said putting up thr hood and showing it off more and also putting out her arms

Like a raven and their evil omen thought Stan and a cold shiver ran through him

Shouldnt it be white said Kyle whist eating his breakfast

White what ever do you mean child said miss Raven a bit shocked

Well you know if you want to blend in with the ghosts I thought they all wore white said Kyle . Glancing up at the woman

Yeah Kyles right and bright white sometimes glows and they say ghosts glow said Kenny

What strange children you are. Listen I'm not trying to look like a ghost you silly children Raven said glancing at the boys and then at Mary a bit stunned

Oh sorry I thought that you wanted to look like a ghost my mistake I guess said Kyle

No no child now think children iam anonymous and I might be from any age in thise costume ghosts are very sensitive you see and they can easly be frighten off and if a ghost were to see me like thise well it would then think that I was from its time and accept me now do you understand me now boys she said

Er yeah so said Stan whist looking at Kyle and Kenny muttering OMG she's totally nuts

So children maybe after breakfast you could show me around the place your aunt said that you would maybe do that I would love to see the place get a feel for it as she tells me your always off exploring so maybe you can take me with you today said miss Raven sending shivers down the boys spines

The boys know they couldn't say no as it be rude but they really didn't want her hanging out with them and also if their on their own theird be a better chance of warning Tom and Sarah and the others but they couldn't say no as it anger their aunt Mary

Er yeah okay shure you can come but will probelly be a boring day said Stan

Oh I will be the judge of that I don't think it will be boring I think it will be fascinating Raven said as the boys exchanged glances

Now then I thought that first we would see the church and the cemetery then the gardens and grounds then the house and courtyard stable block and other buildings and we can save the rest to another day Miss Raven said later as they went out to explore

Er yeah shure said Stan pulling a face just hoping that no one would pop up like Tom as he had a habit of it and Sarah only came out at night but Tom often. Turned up when they least expected him and when they wanted to see him he'd stay well hidden

So your aunt has been telling me that you have been out exploring a lot then since you arrived so tell me anything did you sence anything then said Raven as the enterd the church but Kyle paused outside

No not really if the place is haunted well er that's the first we know about it we've never seen anything said Stan as Raven turned to look at Kyle who leaned near the doorway not coming in

What on earth is wrong with your freind why he won't come in does he sence something like a spirit miss Raven asked glancing at Kyle then to Stan

No he won't come in he dosent go into any churches cos he's Jewish and cos he's not been babtized he thinks he can't enter a Christian church lied Kenny as he had seen Kyle in churches before

Oh right I see then Raven said glancing over at Kyle who stood outside

Well then from what I have heard thise place is haunted by a nun some monks and ghostly singing in a child's voice has been heard perhaps a ghostly choir boy I do hope I see them said Raven looking around at the old church

A nun and monk and ghostly choir boy arnt all religiouse places haunted by ghosts like that could be just stories said Kenny glancing at Stan who shrugged

Well true or not I will see them I have a sence for these things you know and I can feel a strong presence even now I have a gift for these things as I told you boys Raven said as they all went outside to rejoin Kyle

Wait. Raven said stopping suddenly and looking around then breathing in deeply ...Do you boys feel that. she said

Feel what asked Kenny

An icy cold spot it means their are spirits around perhaps a porthole to the past and maybe their the spirits of these children buried here she added

Ghosts of children said Kenny pretending to be puzzled

Look look at the graves small and only initials their children I sence it the bodies of the. Workers child workers are buried here feel that cold means their around whispering to us I expect we will see them soon Raven said

Or it could be cos thise is a really shaded spit and the sun dosent get here much cos of the leaves on the trees blocking the sun so hence the cold said Kyle

No no child I sence a lot of spirits here reaching out to me their is many children crying in need of my help I need to help them said miss Raven

Er only children we've seen is the children of the visitors and the ones in the village but no ghost children said Stan

Well I sence them now lets see the house I can feel it talking to me calling me to come to it Raven said walking on towards the house

Fuck dude she's totally nuts I'm telling you said Kenny earning. Punch in the side from Kyle

Er the house is really old the guides told us said Kyle as they followed Raven

Yeah it's really interesting tol lots of things to see I guess as long as you don't look in the room of mirrors said Stan suddenly not knowing why he said that and he stunned his freinds too

What do you mean boy the room of mirrors Raven said suddenly whirling round to face Stan and his freinds shocking them a bit

Well the glass will crack and the devil will come and get you and reclaim your soul and take it back to hell said Stan suprised at what he just said

Where did you hear that boy tell me yelled Raven scaring Stan a bit

I I don't know honestly I don't Stan said shocked and it was true as he'd never heard that said before in his life

Sudennly to the boys horror miss Raven grabbed Stan firmly by the shoulders almost crushing him as she shook him

Your a lier boy your like me you have seen those ghosts everyone of them and I want to know when and you will summon them for me you and your silly freinds have a gift too like me I sence it from you and you 3 have opend a porthole to the past and have crossed time and I want to know how and your going to tell me and take me to those children Raven said shaking Stan almost hurting him

Well that's that chappy done more soon what will happen to Stan Now then


	17. Chapter 17

Oops thise is chappy 17 really sorry bout thise

Let him go you old witch he speaks the truth get off him or we will hurt you yelled Kenny as he and Kyle tore miss Raven off Stan and once free Stan deliverd a painful kick to miss Ravens leg making her yelp a bit

Little devils you will pay for your lies and for attacking me like that how dare you she hissed as the boys ran off in terror

Omg she's nuts I swear it dude we have to get rid of her some how said Stan

Doubt it she's gonna be here till she's finished her research and that and that could take weeks she might be here all summer Kyle said

Well she's a fucking old witch I hate her she's evil and she said we attacked her she attacked us you okay Stan asked Kenny

Yeah I'm fine but I don't know what the hell she is but she's bloody mad she shouldn't be out in public that's for sure Stan said

Well call me crazy or not but the way she acted you like that she reminded me of that horrible woman attacking Sarah and the way she called us little devils that could have been that woman Kenny said

Yeah she is a bit like her she's crazy too said Stan

So do you think she'll curse us turn us all into frogs she said shed make us pay said Kenny

Dunno really more likely shell tell on us and get us into trouble and we will end up grounded or something said Stan sighing

Hope so groundings I can take I just cant handle a curse oh and Stan what did you mean by what you said the mirror will crack and the devil will come and get your soul and where's the room of mirrors asked Kyle

I haven't the faintest idea and I know their is no room of mirrors might have been one in the past but not now but it just came into my head yet iv never heard it before in my life Stan said confused

Kinda weird though well that's what I though I think cos we never heard it said back home well not to my knowledge said Kenny with a shrug as the boys walked on

Well let's just hope she dosent run into any of the children said Kyle

As the boys walked on they felt an icy chill again

Feel that a tempruture drop again I think we may be seeing Tom again soon that means we can try and warn him said Stan wanting to see his Victorian freind but they didn't see Tom this time

In the bushes they heard children's voices that they'd never heard before and they seen smoke rising so they went to investigate

Their in the middle of the children something like a large life size maniquin made from straw and cloth and was a small child size it wore a long cream dress. and had a long wig of brown curls but they couldn't see the face but the boys know who it was ment to be

What the OMG surly not fuck is that little Sarah oh fuck no their going to burn her were top late said Stan shocked

No its a home made maniquinn ment to be her I think Kyle said as they watched from the bushes in horror

Their looks perfect just like her now for the cloke get the cloke billy as another boy fetched a cloke identical to the one Sarah wore and wrapped it around the fake Sarah

Their that's it pull the hood right over like she does a boy yelled

Looked perfect could easly be her now a girl yelled

Fuck sake these kids are sick omg said Stan shocked

Aahhhhhhh were the devils daughter child of satin sent from the bowls of hell to curse us all a boy said in a hissing tone

Well What ye got to say for yourself then devils child a girl said

Prove yourself innicont and well go easy on you witch another said

She can't she's a witch I'm telling you she only comes out at night and feeds on animals she killed and ate my dads horse in one go a boy said making the other kids gasp

Burn her she's a witch all right get her another girl yelled and then everone started chanting devils child devils child over and over and one boy then set fire to the bottom of the cloke and watched as fake Sarah burned and all the children walked round in a circle yelling devils child devils child till the maniquinn fell to the ground

Thats got her the witch she is a boy yelled

Yeah the witch is dead the curse is gone and then they all stamped on the burning maniquin yelling dead dead dead then yelled return to the fires of hell where you belong witch

Seeing this Stan Kyle and Kenny came out of their hidding place as they planned to chase the other kids off as they'd seen enough but suddenly the kids vanished also the maniquinn was gone too along with the thick smell of smoke and their was no scorch marks on the ground no traces of a fire what's so ever

Omg another time slip again said Kenny as Stan nodded and all 3 boys looked around

God did you see that those kids who are they or who were they and they'd make Cartman look like an angel mutterd Kyle

Yeah and it wasent those kids that killed Sarah those kids we seen their is what Tom would call lower class they looked like village kids you can tell the way they dress Sarah was killed by kids in her own family not those village kids yet I think everyone bullied poor Sarah sighed Stan sadly

Yeah I really wish we could help her and stop all this but she's terrified and dosent even trust us wonder why they hate her so much what was wrong with her to cause all thise bulling and name calling she dosent look monstrous to me what I seen and she seems really sweet too Kenny said

Yeah that's true said Stan

Wonder what time were in now our time or Toms time or further back all thise time traveling is confusing said Kyle

Well we all know that Tom can come into our time now so he could just pop up in any place he dosent even suprise me any more and also Sarah can time travel too but she's too scared too said Stan

Yeah true but where ever they are just let's hope that old witch Raven dosent see them god knows what she'd do with them said Kenny

True where is she anyway that's the Raven woman not Sarah asked Kyle

Oh dunno probelly around snooping knowing her Stan said as they walked on again

The boys walked back to the church yard and back near the summer house that's when they heard a noise that gave them a start

Aww a little cat hey what you doing here kitty said Stan bending down petting the little ginger cat that purred and rubbed his face against Stans hand

Wonder who he belongs to he's really freindly said Kyle also petting the cats head

Dunno really he's not wearing a coller maybe he belongs to the house he is cute said Stan as the cat then ran off after giving a little meow

So then did you boys find anything interesting on your travels then said Raven later when the boys returned for dinner as she staried coldly at them

No not really why did you asked Stan stairing back

That is strictly privet as you very well know child and iam not obliged to to tell you or your freinds anything understand said Raven glaring at the boys but trying to act sweet in front of Mary

Well same cuts both ways we don't have to tell you do we said Stan coldly and smirked a bit as Aunt Mary came into the room

Everyone okay their Mary said smilling

Yeah we're all cool here said Kenny stairing at miss Raven trying to make her feel uncomterbel like she did

Yes we're all fine here your boys were telling me about their ghostly experiences as I think they have had encounters too I feel their a bit like me and have a gift for these things Raven said

Oh have you then said Mary a bit stunned looking at the boys

No oh we heard rummers and that but not seen anything said Stan

Well so they say I think they have and are telling me little fibs said Raven smirking evily

Oh Stan and the others wouldn't lie their honest boys said Mary defending the boys

Hmmmm was all Raven said glaring at the boys who ate their dinner

That old mother fucker goddamn it she's been in my bloody room Stan said as Stan Kyle and Kenny headed up to their rooms after dinner only to find their rooms turned over

Dude what the fuck she's trashed my room too what a fucking mess said Kenny

Yeah mine too hey anything missing asked Kyle shocked

Yeah my notes I made at the Libary and that's not all she's taken my fucking dongle I had for thise I can't get on line with out it fucking old bitch cheack your rooms too incase theirs stuff missing said Stan as Kenny and Kyle went to their rooms and Stan followed them

The bitch has taken my sim card out my phone but I still have Internet as my iPad was downstairs on to of the work unit in the kitchen said Kyle

Fuck my sim card is gone too god she's making us pay alright and how the fuck are we ment to stay I touch with out families and freinds back home said Kenny

Damn least your iPads okay said Stan to Kyle who returned with his iPad

Yeah it's okay it was downstairs and I can get online and the charger was in the sitting room said Kyle turning on his iPad that was fine but fuck dude she's been all through my clothes and that their scatterd all over the bedroom floor and my bed is messed up too even the mattress is on the floor said Kyle shocked

Whats she looking for asked Kenny

Nothing she's paying us back by trashing our rooms wanting us to get into trouble said Stan but we will get her back later when she's on her own that bitch isn't getting away with this said Stan

Yeah but how said Kyle

Dunno yet well think in a way we will wait till she goes to her room then we will question her and hopefully our missing things will be their said Stan as they all helped eachother tidy their rooms before aunt Mary seen the mess

Okay where is it I know you took it and don't lie yelled Stan as he Kyle and Kenny burst into miss ravens room in a foul mood

Where is what I have no idea what you are talking about children have you all gone completely mad she said looking at the boys

Dont lie to us you took stans dongle and now he can't get on line to talk to his family or freinds and you took our sim cards and trashed our rooms Kyle yelled

How. ..how dare you speak to me like thise are you daring to acusse me of theft and why would I take your freinds silly dongle and your sim cards and mess up your rooms Miss raven said

To get back at us Cos we wouldn't tell you what you want to know so where is our things you old witch hand them over yelled Kenny in a rage

How dare you talk to me like thise and I don't have your stupid things and I don't even have a mobile phone and I certainly don't have your freinds dongle only my own and you boys are ignorant and have no manners bursting in on me like thise how dare you and now I'd like you to leave Raven said angrily

Not till you show us the dongle might be Stans for all we know said Kenny

Are you deaf boy I don't have to show you anything and I don't have his pathetic dongle

Lier show us it yelled Kenny getting really mad but Kyle grabbed him trying to calm Blond down

Look Kenny calm down will you forget it okay it will eventually turn up along with our sim cards and we can use my iPad to get in touch with everyone back home as our freinds lists are almost identical anyway and I don't want any hassle so come on let's leave it said Kyle ushering Kenny and Stan out the door as Kenny glared angrily at Raven his eyes full of hatred towards her

Pathetic they think they can stop me from my investigations what silly little fools they are they won't beat me Raven said with an evil laugh as she put Stans dongle and Kyle and Kennys sim cards and their boys notes into her bag

Well that's that chappy done and more to come later so enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

Next morning everyone headed down stairs still angry at Miss Ravens behaviour the night before for breakfast and Stan and Kenny noticed that Kyle looked a bit pale and despite feeling unwell Kyle said he was 100 percent and felt fine ready for a new day of exploring but they'd get a shock when they went into the kitchen

What on earth do you boys think you were playing at I heard about your appalling behaviour how dare you what on earth. Ate you boys playing at I'm very disappointed in you I thought you were better than that said Aunt Mary angrily at the boys

Er excuse me said Stan bit little shocked not expecting to be greeted like that

You heard me Stanley you and your freinds desided to break into Miss Ravens room turning it over and messing it up. scatterd all her work around and you were very rude to her too now that is not on Stan or any of you I am not happy with you now you all better apologize to poor miss Raven right now Mary said angrily

But aunt Mary she was the one that started it and broke into our rooms Kenny started pointing at a smug miss Raven

Kenny enough now you will all apologize unless you want to spend the rest of your holiday grounded in thr house and no more exploring and I will tell your families too now apologize yelled Mary angrily

Oh okay we're sorry Miss Raven the 3 boys said together

Oh it's all right boys I simply have no idea what ever possesed them Mary but I guess that I can forgive them maybe iam glad I don't have children truthfully speaking I do not like children. Oh why we all can't be be born as adults I never know Raven said

Well their not always that bad but I'll make shure they won't do it again and if they do their on deep trouble now sit down and eat your breakfast boys Mary said

Goddamn it that old witch has twisted it to make us look like the guilty party and even got aunt Mary to beleive we attacked her fucking evil witch mutterd Kenny

Yeah she is pure evil and. She's gonna cause trouble I just sence it and she's after poor Tom and Sarah we really need to protect them and warn them but I'm not shure how we can I'll figure that out said Kyle

So what are you boys doing today then said raven in a smug way

Er dunno yet might head into the village or something lied Stan the boys had no plans to head to the village but they weren't telling her that

Oh as I said the boys will go off exploring somewhere you know young pepole today never pin them down and that's what these 3 are like Mary said

Well were not sure what were doing yet might just relaxe in the grounds or that why what you doing then asked Stan looking at miss Raven

As I told you Yestarday I do not discuss my plans their strictly privet Raven said

So your not coming with us then you don't want any more guided tours Kenny said

Not at the moment and I think I know my way about the place the spirits will guide me Raven said making the boys mutter weirdo and look at each other

After breakfast the boys desided to head out and explore again far away as Raven as possible and when Stan and Kenny were running. Across the grass and paths that's when they noticed Kyle wasent keeping up with them as he normally did and he even had to stop for breath sitting on a bench and that wasent really like as normally he was very fit and a very fast runner and could easly out run Stan and Kenny

Wow their dude you okay asked Stan placing a hand on Kyles shoulder

Yeah I'm fine Stan just a slight pain in my stomock that's all I'll be fine the redhead awnserd

Oooh maybe it's old Ravens curse I still say she's a witch laughed Kenny

Oh very funny Kennyn I don't think she's that bad really bit creepy yeah witch no well I hope not bit of she did curse us it be all 3 of us unwell nit just me and anyway I had thise twinge before we even came here started few weeks ago but I'll be fine said Kyle

You sure we can always go back to the house maybe you should rest till it passes said Stan

No look its okay probelly just intereston and iv had it before I'll be fine don't worry and anyway I couldn't spend another moment up at the house no harm to aunt mary it's that old witch that's with her she really creeps me out and I just don't trust her after what she did to us and the lies she told said Kyle

Yeah I know what you mean and don't blame you said Stan

Soon Kyle got up and started walking again as he felt a bit better and the 3 boys explored the gardens more and when they set out it was early morning around 9 am and now suddenly it got a lot darker as it was early evening and icy cold too

Dude what the hells going on thise is crazy another time slip said Kenny as the boys walked along the path and what happend next made them scream

The staues moved and looked at them and mutterd ...Beware the woman in black

Stan Kyle and Kenny clung to eachother in fear when a loud crack of thunder was heard and a strong wind whipped up and a flock of black crows flew overhead scaring the boys then suddenly ... The mysterious storm stopped and the staues remained frozen in stone

Omg was all the boys could say not knowing what just happend but before they said or did anything else a sweet singing voice was heard

The little Voice was heard singing Girls and boys come out to play again and her lovely voice flutters like a gracefull butterfly through the raving air her evening it seemed

Sarah Stan Kyle and Kenny said together

The boys all watched the little hooded child cut across the grass and onto the path singing happly as if she hadent a care in the world and she walked right past the boys who were now hiding in bushes and again her face was well hidden

All the boys seen was her arms and hands and she was holding up the front of her dress a bit so that she wouldn't trip and on her tiny feet she wore little white shows with a small heel with a silver buckle a bit like Karens first communion shoes and she had white stockings too and her arms and hands looked flawless shinning in the early evening moonlight but her face was hidden deep inside her hood and Kenny wanted to go up to her and pull that damn hood down but he didn't and up to recently he was just as bad as Sarah hiding his face under hoods and all that was seen with himm was his eyes and messy blond hair peeping out but now he wore a hoodie sweat shirt in winter and a plane t shirt and pants in summer and his face was clearly shown so no more mumbling and he did look cute with his new buzz cut but not being able to see Sarah's face clearly did slightly annoy the boys a bit was she really hideously monstrous as the stories said and what was wrong with hee

The boys followd Sarah as she cut across the gardens and down the steps still singing happly also She was carring what looked like a old homemade doll in her hand

The boys ran ahead of her and hid without being seen and they knew Sarah would have to pass them and it was a well lit area with little candle lamps and the moon was now out

Were bound to see her face now see what her secret is and why she's hidding said Kenny as they all hid

Kyle nodded as he winced a little in pain rubbing his side but he kept quiet as Sarah got closer to them now singing Orenges and lemons and she was cradling her doll if she was singing to it

Thats when Stan seen other figures way off in the distance. That looked like the village kids from their clothes style

Look over ther he hissed nudging Kyle and Kenny

Oh crap that's all she needs thise could lead to trouble those little assholes said Kenny

Soon unaware of the approaching kids Sarah now reached the sundial the boys had missed their chance of seeing her face and she now had her back to them as she stood with her hands on the figures of the sundial fingering their stone curls and she seemed to be lost in a world of her own as she spoke softly

Who are you where do you come from are you a ghost like the others they heard Sarah say

Oh I see your a secret it's alright I can keep secrets too don't worry your secret will be safe with me I promise you see iam used to keeping secrets so I will keep yours safe I will never tell anyone your my only freinds and you never show any fear when you look at me she said sadly unaware of what was happaning near by

Not far away a group of children wearing sacks on their heads with holes cut for eyes and a mouth all encircled Sarah and the sundial and they were from her time too by the way they were dressed more ghosts maybe and all Stan Kyle and Kenny could do was watch helplessly but Sarah was still unaware of them

I know that your really a sundial but to me your a moondial you tell me moon time I only come out at night so your my moondial and my key to the past Sarah mutterd as she placed her hands on the sundial still unaware of the other children

Tick tock tick tock goes the clock the children all said but Sarah took no notice

Then the children changed their chant to Moondial moondial moondial but Sarah still remaind unaware of the children as she spoke to the staues supporting the moondial and whom she called her freinds

She dosent seem to hear them or she's ignoring them said Kenny

I think she's in a trance she's talking to the staues if their real pepole and I'm sure she can hear those other kids too Stan said

Suddenly the children changed their chant to what's the time mr wolf what's the time mr wolf over and over they chanted as they got closer to Sarah

Look I don't like thise those bastards could hurt her fuck she's just a tiny kid and she's petrified I hate thise bulling that could easly be Karen I'll fucking kill them said Kenny going to stand up and go over but Kyle pulled him back down again

Look ken I know it's really bad and how you feel about it it's your big brother instinct kicking in but something tells me thise could be really dangerous just now Kyle hissed grabbing Kennys wrist

Well yeah I know maybe but I do want to protect her like I do with Karen but I can't just stand back and watch little Sarah get bullied pook kid said Kenny

Dude their not harming her yet we will wait and see what happens first before we do anything Stan said as the boys watched. Then that's when the crule taunting started

Devils child devils child devils child the kids all chanted then switched to burn the witch burn the witch they chanted getting closer

At last Sarah did hear and see the kids and she turned round to face her bullies but they still didn't see her face clearly

Sarah screamed in terror and pulled her hood up further and a long brown ringlets curl was visible for a second

Burn the witch burn the witch burn the witch the children all chanted loudly

Oh no no please I'm not a witch she sobbed terrified

Were the devils daughter shell curse ya and drag you to hell with her a boy yelled

Oh no I won't please don't hurt me Sarah sobbed and moved a little closer to the children for some reason

Stay where you are witch a girl screamed

Look she has the devils eye shell kill us all she was born to the devil she was touched by him evil witch a boy yelled

Oh no please I haven't the devils not my papa I'm not cursed the terrified girl sobbed it was clear she was petrified

Sarah backed away a little and pressed herself beterrn the figures on the sundial if looking for protection from them and she was crouching down and tried to pull her hood up further as she hid her face

My MA says she cursed also she's seen the witches face she looked at her when my baby sister was in her belly and cos of that the witch my sister was born 3 weeks later dead a girl said

Yeah I heard that too she's got the devils mark where he touched her that's why she's evil and we will see it then we will burn her and send her back to hell where she belongs a boy said

Yeah look at her she's trying to hide it and lie to us but we know she's got it a girl said and that the children all started chanting devils child devils child again over and over then switched to burn the witch burn the witch as they all got closer taunting Sarah and even trying to grab at her hood

Oh no no please don't I beg of you please leave me alone Sarah screamed trying to fight off the children who tried to pull her hood down

You fucking sick bastards are you all fucking deaf leave her alone Kenny screamed now running out his hiding place followd by Stan and Kyle

Kenny was ready to fight the children who backed away if a bit scared and was followed by Stan who was also ready to fight whist Kyle ran to help Sarah and he took her gently in his arms her tiny thin frame shaking in fear and terror so Kyle was gentle as possible with her and she kept her face hidden so he didn't see it just a tiny snow white hand and Kyle swore he could hear Sarah's heartbeat thud loudly in her chest

No you won't fucking touch her your the evil ones not her and you will have to go through Stan and I to get to her then deal with Kyle and beleive me we have delt with a lot worse than you stupid kids touch her or harm one hair on that little girls head and I swear to god I'll fucking kill you all Sarah Belton is off limits understand threatend Kenny using his tough Mysterion voice and for a moment Kenny felt he was back in the playground threatening the girl who bullied Karen

Stan remained quiet as he glared at the bullies only glancing a few times back at Kyle who knelt on the ground gently hugging Sarah and rubbing her back in a soothing way as Sarah sobbed

Shhhh shhhh it's alright their their sweetie they won't hurt you now your safe with me and if they try and touch you well Kenny the blond boy well hell kick their butts he's a tough fighter but he won't let them hurt you none of us well Oh im Kyle he whisperd as he continued to gently rub Sarah's back as he watched the goings on over Sarah's head

Who are they one of the village boys asked

Dunno Sam but they dress funny and have funny accents they ain't lochal or they wouldn't go near her and he's got no hair maybe their ghosts another boy said

Yes we're ghosts from your future and we have come for you I am Mysterion the child of mystory and I will eat you and suck on your bones and don't bother burning me becouse I can't die I always come back now leave weeeeeeeee yelled Kenny running towards the boys

Run for your lives Sarah might not harm you but we will or I'll zap you with my lazer gun said Stan pulling out his cell phone confusing the children and taunting them

Oh god bet she's sent those demons from hell that's it I'm off a boy said running and soon all the children ran off screaming making Stan and kenny laugh

What idiots laughed Stan looking over at Kyle and Sarah who still clung to Kyle shed wrapped her tiny arms around his waist her face burried in his chest and her hood still up as he still rubbed her back

Sarah your going to be okay now my freinds and I will help you said Kyle in a soft soothing voice as he watched Kenny pick up her old doll

Sarah think thise belongs to you Kenny said watching a small hand reached out and took the doll and a muffled thank you was heard

Kenny made motions to Kyle if to say get her to take down her hood but Kyle mouthed no leave her not yet she's too tramatized

As Kyle sat with Sarah still in his arms and Kenny and Stan all sat on the small stone steps at the bottom of the sundial trying to calm a still sobbing Sarah down as she was still terrified Kyle uncouncously started humming a tune he heard once ( pans lullaby) and it soothed Sarah as he felt her relaxe a bit and all 4 children sat in that magical moment and Kyle felt he'd now gained Sarah's trust infact all the boys did as Stan gently rubbed her little hand that clung to Kyles waist but the beautiful peaceful moment between the 4 children would be shatterd as a familler loud shrill voice broke the silence sending an icy chill down the 4 children's spines once again

Well that's that chappy done net one coming soon also the tune Pans lullaby is from the film pans labyrinth lovely bit of music and it would calm Sarah


	19. Chapter 19

Sarah Sarah where on earth are you little devil you evil little devil you will burn in hell the voice screamed loudly

The boys all froze and everyone including Sarah all stood up with her back still to the boys but Kyle had hold of her wrist but she soon broke free of his gentle but firm grip

Sarah no stop please Kyle yelled but shed taken off as the woman got nearer wearing a long black dress and jet black hair pulled into a bun and a black bonnet on and she looked a lot like miss Raven

Sarah come back please yelled Stan but she never heard them as she ran off with the boys hot on her heels

Sarah get over here now you insolent wicked child and what was all that camotion about were you harassing those poor village children you have cursed them enough you evil evil devils child get back in their you evil monster you will rot on hell you should have never been born evil devils child the woman screamed and slapped Sarah hard across the face making her scream and sob

Oh n no please please don't hurt me I'm sorry I'm so sorry Sarah said chocking a little

Silance you monster and get back inside you evil child evil your pure evil and you will burn in hell devils child the woman screamed dragging Sarah off

Oh no not again fuck it dude NOOO STOP NOW LET HER GO Kenny yelled loud as he could but the woman didn't see the boys let alone hear them as she dragged a terrified Sarah inside roughly

You evil wicked child I should throw you in the fire your nothing but an evil curse everyone hates you and wants you dead why don't you just die you evil child die the woman screamed dragging a screaming and crying Sarah deep inside the house and out of earshot.

At that moment the air got a lot lighter again and it was daylight instead of evening and the only screams that were heard we're from a small girl being grabbed by her brother trying to steal some of her ice cream but those screams were followed by laughing they were visitors to the house and a man yelled Adam leave your sisters ice cream alone you ate yours earler dont be greedy But than Kyle discoverd a clue to their encounter with Sarah a long single curled strand of brown hair that got stuck to Kyles jumper

Kyle remeberd touching Sarah's hair as it hung out the front of her hood and a strand must have got snagged in his fingers or his top as she moved away but the boys were left confused and shocked and even in the modern 21st century the name devils child was pretty harsh the boys had heard a lot of name calling in the past and offer Kyle and Kenny were on the receiving end of it for being poor and a Jew but never as harsh as that and what those children did would make Cartman look like an angel

Many thoughts crossed the boys minds why did the children with the sacks on their heads go after Sarah calling her devils child who really was Sarah the little girl who seemed so sweet and yet her only freinds were the statues in the garden why did she only come out at night why did they want to kill her burn her alive call her witch monster and cursed and evil what was her secret why did she hide her face the boys had heard of children needing help and Tom was one of them too he wanted to be free and be with his sister and little Sarah she wanted to be free too she was double trapped by that evil woman and by the night and those crule children and the boys knew in their hear that they had to help their new freinds

The boys didn't really talk as they walked silently through the gardens still thinking about the children of Tom and Sarah and the others

Hey their your three so your the American kids that are staying at the lodge then a freindly voice yelled

The boys turned round and seen an elderly white haired man driving a motorised grass cutter and waving to them

Er yeah hi their I'm Stan thise is Kyle and that's Kenny Stan yelled as they walked over to the man

Im Andy pleased to meet you boys I'm the gardener or one of them theirs 5 here the others are around somewhere good job I could never cope with all these gardens and grounds on my own. Andy laughed

Yeah know what you mean the grounds are huge so much to see and do here

Laughed Stan a bit

Yeah I know so where are you guys from all I know that your from the States but that's all I heard just that Mary was getting some young kids from the States coming to stay a bit Andy said

Well that's us were from Colorado a town called South park aunt Mary who lives at the lodge is a relative of ours and Kyle and Kenny came along to keep me company as their my best freinds Stan said smilling

Sounds cool so what do you think of the UK then asked Andy

Yeah it's good very interesting so much to see and do here said Stan

Yeah much better that back home it can get a bit boring during the summer back home so thise is a nice break said Kyle still fingering the long strand of hair between his fingers

Oh see you got a strand of the little girls hair you must have touched her you were very lucky to get that close to her Andy suddenly said smilling

Huh how do you know it could be anyone's hair a lot of visitors that come here have got long brown hair in curls Kyle said a bit suprised

Yes that is true I have seen them too but I seen you with Sarah on your arms hugging her after those kids tormented her before she took off the man said shocking the boys

Y you know of Sarah said Stan stunned as the man nodded

Yep I do sweet little thing of what iv seen of her never seen her face though but heard her singing and iv seen others too Tom the other 3 kids lady Lucy and Willie the man said

Lady Lucy and Willie asked Kenny confused

Yeah we'll lady Lucy was between Tom and Sarah's time Rengency that's per Victorian well she was about 10 they say and well to do like Sarah was and one day she was out ridding on her pony when the pony threw her and she broke her neck happend so quick they say she dosent know she's dead then poor Willie he was only 6 they say he was Victorian around Toms time he was burned to death cleaning a chimney he was so exhausted he fell alseep inside the chimney so his crule boss lit a fire to wake him up and the fire burned the little fellow to death sadly it was a tragic accident though Andy said

Omg that poor kid and poor lady Lucy too mutterd Stan

Andy you know little Sarah has anyone any idea what's wrong with her why do they hate her so much asked Kenny

Nope fraid not she's a mystery that little kid and no one has seen her face some say she's horrificly deformed and something went terribly wrong whist she was in her mothers womb and at birth the midwife was orderd to kill her she said part of her face is missing they probely could fix her today ut depends how bad it is but back then in Sarah's day she was seen as a hidouse monster and called devils child poor kid said Andy

So have you had time slips too then asked Kyle stunned

Oh not as much as I used to maybe I'm getting to old for it now I'm nearly 73 and no longer a child the children seem to like children and you three boys seem to have a gift and you have somehow discoverd a porthole so you can time travel and as your children yourselfs the children here have attached themselfs to you that's how you can talk to Tom Charles Alexander Lynette and Sarah and even hold Sarah and you have brought a strand of her hair into our time Andy said

Yeah we did wait a second could we bring Tom and Sarah into our time too and rescue them they can stay with aunt Mary said Stan excitedly

Not as easy as that son it could be done but it's messing with time and very very hard

Yeah but still it be cool Aunt Mary is still young enough she's doing a good job at looking after us so she could easly care for Tom and Sarah and bring them up as if they were her own and we would visit them and maybe they could visit us in the states take them to Casa Bonitoes Kenny said smilling

Yeah that's true they'd love that I bet and Tom would take no shit off Cartman I bet laughed Stan

Thise did get the boys wondering if they could bring Tom and Sarah back to their time and what would they do to save them even if it ment changing history and though the boys knew thise could be dangerous but it be a chance they'd take to give Tom and Sarah better lives

Well as I said it could be done but really you shouldn't go messing with time no matter how bad things seem Andy said

Yeah your right and Tom and Sarah might not adapt to our modern world really said Kyle so the others agreed

The boys headed back to the house and no more was said about Tom or Sarah and by the time Kyle reached the house sadly he'd lost the hair it was around somewhere. But no one knew where

Hello their boys did you have a good day they asked Mary as the boys came in later that day for tea

Yeah it was good so where's the witch then asked Stan noticing that miss Raven wasent their

Oh Stan your terrible stop it laughed Mary no she's still out getting more information for her research she says unforunly shell be back soon Mary added

Worse luck mutterd Kenny

Oh we met Andy the gardener or one of the gardeners he says he's seen the children too said Kyle

Yes he has I heard that too Andy has worked hear longer than iv been here and he used to have time slips all the time he says so he's seen the children Mary smilled

Er aunt Mary we touched Sarah I held her it was another time slip the kids were bulling her and tried to hurt her Stan and Kenny chased them she was terrified Kyle said

Oh poor little thing so did you see her face then asked Mary as Kyle shook his head

No she kept it hidden and she was in such a state I didn't really ask her if I could see her face incase it scare her off she's terrified and she's such a sweet kid too Kyle said

Yes she seems it but iv only heard stories of sightings iv never seen her or any of the children Mary said as she got the dinner ready

So what time is she coming back at trust her to hold us all up said Stan a little later as they all waited on Raven getting back so they could have dinner

Oh she says when she's ready she has to get everything she wants she's what they call a perfectionist everything has to be perfect Mary said

Oh one of them. Well let's not hope she's too long I'm starving here could eat a horse Kenny said

Oh Kenny trust you Kyle said with a laugh

It be a further half hour before miss Raven retuned and at last the boys could have their meal and again the boys had very little talk with her they only spoke about back home

But despite the quiet evening everyone had as Miss Raven. Went to her room to work on her book Kyle Stan and Kenny went out again hoping for more time slips but had nothing so in the end came back as it was getting dark

But later that evening after the boys had gone to bed a whimpering noise was heard if something or someone was in pain and it came from Kyles room

Aunt Mary Aunt Mary come quick it's Kyle he's burning up yelled Stan as he and Kenny sat near Kyles bed worried about their freind who whimperd in pain

Kyle what's wrong pet said Mary running into see the boy in agony

Hes been unwell all day really and said he didn't feel too good what's wrong with him it's not the curse is it said Kenny gently stroking Kyles hair

Ohh ohh it hurts it hurts help Kyle yelled holding his stomock

No it's not the curse silly boy look best better be safe side I'll call for the doctor from the cottage hospital don't worry their Kyle you'll be okay pet said Mary as Kyle winced in agony

Oh what on earth is going on what is all thise camotion about thise boys stupid whinning has woken me up and I need my sleep silence boy said Raven coming into Kyles toom curiouse that Kyles crying woke her

Look can't you see it's Kyle he's ill he needs a doctor yelled Stan angrely

Calm down Stan thise won't help your freind Mary said

Hmmm he dosent look very ill to me now be quiet you noisy child wou will waken the dead with your stupid whinning now go back to sleep silly boy said Raven leaving the room in a bad mood

Oh what a fucking ill started Kenny but Mary shhhed him as she was now on the phone

Look your gonna be fine okay now the doctor will be on his way soon and he will give you something to take the pain away so don't worry dude said Stan holding Kyles hand

Dont worry the doctor is on his way said Mary sitting on the bed next to Kyle stroking his hair that was damp with sweat but Kyle only moaned softly and another wave of pain hit him

Well that's that chappy done next one soon sorry iv not been on last few days been busy and not on pc next chappy will be coming very soon so enjoy


	20. Chapter 20

So young man Kyle is it whats wrong with you then said the doctor gently examining him

well iv terrible pain about here in my stomick its agony i dunno what it is said Kyle pointing to the area where it hurt and wincing in agony again

Stan and Kenny left the room to give the doctor and Kyle some privacy but Mary remained in the room as thr doctor wanted to talk to her about Kyles condition

God I really hope poor Kyle is okay he looks really bad iv never seen him like thise before he looks so ill too said Kenny worridly

Yeah last time I seen him like thise when his kidney failed and he had to get that transplant I thought he was going to die he was so bad but yeah normally Kyle has got a lot tougher in recent years he's not as ill so much like he used to be but just now I don't really know what's wrong with him iv not seen him like thise in years said Stan sadly

Er Stan don't get on at me or that but you don't think it's cos he held Sarah in his arms Kenny said shocking Stan

What fuck dude don't be so stupid ken thise has nothing to do with Sarah are you mad and he did moan a little of a sore stomock before we even broke up for the holidays so he had the pain before we came here and I'm telling you Sarah is NOT a witch that's all bullcrap about her and you know that she's just a normal little girl and if you beleive that crap about Sarah well your just as bad as those kids that bully her honestly I thought you were better than that Kenny said Stan shocked

I am and of course not I don't beleive all that said Kenny now regretting what he said

The boys fell silent for about 10 miniutes worrying about Kyle and what could be wrong with him Kenny looked quietly out the window deep in thought and Stan say quietly on the stairs also worring about his freind and what could be wrong with him

Boys oh their you are now I'm afraid Kyle needs to goto the hospital Mary said a few moments later coming out to find the boys

Huh. What omg why no way Stan said shocked

Why what's wrong with him is he okay Kyle yelled Kenny panicking

Calm down Kenny now it's appendicitis he will need to get his appendix out so he's going to the hospital in town an ambulance it's on it's way but hell be fine I'm shure said Mary

Omg k Kyle will need surgery gasped Kenny going pale as they went into Kyles room

Yes I'm afraid so but don't worry it's a very commen operation and hell be home in a few days the doctor said

Oh Kyle I'm so so sorry dude said Stan now holding Kyles hand

Dont worry Stan I'll be fine and iv been in hospital so many times I'm used to it now and I can take my iPad in with me that way I can keep in touch with everyone but stop worrying said Kyle wincing a bit as more pain bit him

Well I'll need to let your mum know and she can let Kyles family know and once you had your operation and recoverd a little you may need to go home said Mary

No ill recover here I don't want to go home till the holidays are up and as I said I can take my iPad in with me and talk to them that way but please aunt Mary just let me stay here and recover with Stan and Kenny Kyle said giving puppy dog eyes

Oh okay we will see then said Mary gently stroking Kyles soft curls

Mary along with Stan and Kenny all watched Kyle being put into the ambulance and the doctor go in with him don't worry he's on good hands the doctor called as he closed the doors and the ambulance left

Now you boys stay here with miss raven I will go with Kyle and soon as I hear anything I will let you know Mary Said

NO please we want to come too said Stan

Yes I know that but it's really too late and you boys need your sleep no your better here. and I'll phone soon as I here anything Mary said

Look aunt Mary we have been up way later than thise were both fine and anyway we wouldn't be able to sleep worrying about Kyle please let us come said Kenny not mentioning the fact that they didn't want to be left alone with creepy miss Raven and Kenny tried his charm with his puppy dog eyes

Well I really don't know it's just the thought of you boys being up so late. Well I'm not keen on it said Mary looking over at miss Rivers who just shrugged as if she didn't care

Please let us come well be fine said Stan now begging Mary

Oh alright then you can come now we don't have time to change siad Mary as the boys Left to go to the car

Oh Mary don't worry about the house everything will be fine I will watch the house Miss raven said as Kenny and Stan glared at her

Er thanks for that now we will go in the car good job I can drive Mary said as Stan got in the front and Kenny hopped in the back and they followed the ambulance to the town hospital

Kyle was rushed away to get ready for thearter whist Mary Stan and Kenny sat on the waiting room to wait for news

As it was late at night the boys and their aunt Mary were really the only ones their apart from staff and they had a feeling it may be a long night

Mary fetched the boys some juice and food from the vending machine and some tea for herself to pass the time and they prepared for a long night

Look don't worry boys I'm shure Kyle will be fine he's a strong boy hell get through thise no problem and thise time tomorrow why he'll be sitting up in bed earring watching the wards tv and chatting to all the staff Mary said smilling

Yeah I know but it's just the thought of Kyle being in thearter and being operated on that is well you know unbearable that thought said Stan and Kenny nodded

Look I know how you feel Stan my best freind got her appendix out when we were about your age and things were very different back then and she was in hospital for a week but now it's less time and Kyle will maybe in for only a coupel of days and then hell be home but you are aware he will be a little sore from his stitches and he will need a lot of rest in order to make a full recovery Mary said

Yes we know that over a year ago our freind Token had his appendix out and he was fine he's on holiday at the moment with his family said Stan

Well that's nice for him and see their you go your freind Token was fine and so will Kyle Mary said smilling

Yeah your right aunt Mary and also he will have another really cool scar he's already got a big one from his kidney transplant and now hell have thise new one said Kenny making Stan roll his eyes as Kenny had a thing about scars and thought scars were really cool

so when will we hear anything how the Sugery is going and how long will Kyle be in thearter asked Stan really worried

Oh I have no idea really but we should hear soon but don't worry he'll be fine as I said Kyle is a tough boy Mary smilled

Time passed and the boys or Mary heard nothing Kenny spread himself out on 3 chairs and was now snoring Mary read some magazines and got another cup of tea and Stan paced the waiting room worridly and every time a meber of staff passed by they'd jump up waiting for news ut still Kenny remained alseep as he was a heavy sleeper as Stan and Kyle knew as sometimes Kenny would fall asleep in class during a lesson and all the shaking poking tickling prodding or gentle hair pulling wouldn't wake him so Kenny being out for the count and snoring wasent really a suprise for Stan

Also Stan needed the toilet and so wanted to hold off scared incase he'd miss any news but having a very full bladder on the verge of letting go was not very plesent so in the end he gave in and went off in serch of a bathroom but when he came back 10 miniutes later their was still no news

Eventully about 3 hours later a doctor came out looking very seriouse and his surgical clothes stained with blood

Omg Kyle gasped Stan as he and Mary stood up bumping Kenny causing him to fall off the chairs onto the floor with a thump and yelp but he was okay and sat on the floor looking up rubbing his head

Kyles appendix somehow ruptured in surgery when we took them out at first we couldn't stop the bleeding but in the end we did the surgery was a lot more seriouse now he is in recovery and he did come round he was very sick but could be side effects of the anisthetic as sickness is commen but he's gone back to sleep luckily we found blood matching his type so he had a transfusion but he's resting now the doctor said

Omg Kyle will he be okay he's my best freind said Stan

Yes he should be he did give us a scare with all the bleeding but he's got drainage tubes in him so the wound isn't closed right and it's a lot bigger than we hoped it be so he will get more stitches now he will need to stay with us for about a week to 2 weeks depends on how quick he recovers if he recovers quickly he will be home a lot sooner infact he might be home in less than a week of he does well now I have 2 questions I'd like to ask you the man said

Sure said Mary smilling

Now I noticed their was a large scar at his left hand side near his kidney area the man said

Kyle had a kidney transplant a few years ago at Hells pass our lochal hospital his own kidney failed due to his diabetes. and to save his life he got a transplant a boy called Eric Cartman who's in our class was the donner without that kidney well Kyle wouldn't be alive today Stan said sadly thinking back to when his freind was dying and in dire need of a new kidney

Aww I see that's okay just wonderd how he got the scar now next thing is where is the child's parents the doctor said

Their in the states Kyle is here on holiday these boys Stan Kenny and Kyle are American and they came over here on their summer holidays Stan is related to me the other two are his best freinds they came to keep him company so just now I'm like their guardian but Kyle says he wants to stay here in the UK to recover Mary said

Oh that's fine. But we will need to let his parents know that we have operated on him that's all

Well all Kyles medical history is at Hells pass and his Parents stay in south park Colorado he lives across the street from me Stan said

Ill contact Stans mum and she can let Kyles parents know Mary said

So can we see him then asked Kenny yawning and rubbing sleep out his eyes

Well he's sleeping just now and he is still groggy from his anisthetic but feel free to come tomorrow and he mybe be a bit better and not so sleepy by then said the doctor

Yes cool we understand smilled Stan

Tell Kyle we were asking for him said Kenny as everyone got ready to leave

I will said the doctor

okay now we can visit Kyle tomorrow now it's really late and I have to get you boys home said Mary as everyone left the hospital knowing Kyle was safe for the night

Aunt Mary you don't think that mrs Broflovski will demand Kyle to come home will she asked Stan as they got into the car

I don't know pet but just now Kyles in no fit state to travel as that sounded a really seriouse operation Kyle is lucky I think said Mary

Yeah he. nearly bled to death wow I never thought that Kyles appendix would burst wow poor Kyle said Kenny signing

Yeah same here but I just so hope he's gonna be okay omg if anything happend to Kyle well dosent bear thinking about Stan said

Look will you stop being full of doom and gloom Kyle will be fine now let's get home and straight to bed its after 3am Mary said

Yeah I know sorry but can't help but worry Stan sighed

Eventully when everyone arrived home and went to bed Stan nor Kenny just couldn't sleep for worrying they tossed and turned but couldn't drop off and they were shatterd really the next day

So then what happend where is the redheaded boy asked miss raven later next morning at breakfast

In the hospital his appendix burst and he's really sick he nearly bled to death in thearter said Stan glaring at the woman

Ohh dear oh we'll poor boy oh we'll but I'm shure he will be alright hell probely be home by tomorrow no doubt now will someone pass me the toast and marmalade miss Raven said as if she didn't care about Kyle

Kenny mutterd something that only Stan heard as he was sitting next to him and he gave Kenny a sharp kick on the shin under the table and shhhhhed him as Kenny pulled a face

God thise holiday won't be the same without Kyle now he was so cool to hang out with I'm gonna miss him and Sarah seemed to warm to him and Tom liked him a lot too said Stan sadly

Oh shit dude I'd forgotten about Tom and Sarah I was way too worried about poor Kyle fuck it said Kenny

Well we still have to help them even if it means the 2 of us doing it but we can always keep Kyle updated when we visit him said Stan

Yeah and let's hope that Kyle will make a real quick recovery I burst appendix is really seriouse said Kenny sadly

Yeah I head that and sadly Kyle will be in a bad way for a while and that poor guy but at least he survived you heard what the doctor said he could have died bleeding like that. Damn poor Kyle fuck it I so wish I could get on line just now that old witch still has my damn dongle Stan said

Cant you ask Kyle if you can borrow his iPad im shure he won't mind said Kenny

No he needs it to keep in touch with his family let them know how he is and anyway I still have my phone and anyway the iPad won't save Tom or Sarah we need to help them ourselfs said Stan

Yeah true and we will do that for Tom Sarah and Kyle so don't worry said Kenny patting Stans arm

The 2 boys desided to walk through the grounds again still worrying about Kyle wondering what kind of state he was in but both knew that Mary would call them if she heard any news about Kyle from the hospital

The day itself was very hot and the sun shone strongly on the 2 boys and the sweet smell of flowers filled the air and the birds were singing and they thought they heard a cuckoo it was a far cry from the super clean sterile smell of the cold white hospital that they'd seen earler and Stan and Kenny both hated hospitals but Kyle said he didn't mind them he was used to being in hospital a lot due to his diabetes and had quite a few hospital stays so it was. no big deal really to him but Stan and Kenny really missed Kyle and being with him

As the boys walked through the grounds they heard an owl hooting and kenny thought he'd spotted a fox dart by into the undergrowth and a soft breeze brushed against them

The boys walked along the path and turned left heading towards the large iron gates and also a little ginger cat sat sunning himself on the grass as he looked at the boys

The boys had forgotten about the cats that sometimes visited the grounds and the staff of the house often left food for them

The cat looked at the 2 boys with his green eyes and meowed softly at them if saying something

Yes I know that you know about moon time too and time slips said Stan suddenly

Huh what made you say that asked Kenny confused

Huh I dunno really it just came to me moon time guess that's what it is to Sarah moon time and the sundial is a moondial to her as she only comes out at night Stan said

Yeah guess your right their said Kenny with a shrug

The boys walked on looking at the summer house before walking along the path towards the sundial they always felt so drawn to it and it's power it was their link to the past their key to past worlds it seemed and where would it take them thise time well that was always a mystery would it be Toms time or Sarah's time none knew only the sundial or moondial it kept secrets of the past

Stan and Kenny thought of their 2 freinds trapped in their sad horrible life's unable to escape Tom who was a really cool kid but so mistreated and scared of his crule employers and separated from his beloved little sister and he seemed in a very bad way with that terrible cough and he looked so thin and sickly too and of dear little sweet Sarah the child of the night Toucherd by her crule care giver and by those crule children and also did her parents know or did they care of what went on or was Sarah locked away hidden from the world seem as a monster forgotten and left to rot in her. Prison

It seemed as I'd Stan and Kennys minds became one again and their thoughts were identical and they linked it to the sundial if the statues aloud it to happen in a weird way

Suddenly their thoughts were cut off by a familler hacking cough and a voice saying well bless my soul you are always popping up when I'm thinking about you weird ain't it

Stan and Kenny turned round to see Tom smilling at them

Oh hello their Tom so were you thinking about us then good thoughts I hope laughed Stan

Course i were. Your my pals arnt you only freinds I have really well here that is here where's the other boy him with the red curly hair really tall too wish I was his height hed make a fine footman said Tom

Oh you mean Kyle well Kyle is ill in hospital he's had his appendix out so he's had an operation not shure how he is we're waiting on news about him said Stan

Oh sounds nasty buisness Kyle must be really rich if he can aford a doctor cos I can't they cost a lot of money Tom said

Er yeah guess so said Stan glancing at Kenny who shrugged

So heard anything about Dorrie and how is she asked Stan

Yeah oh she's poorly I heard she's coughing badly like me poor little mite and her employers won't give her time off work her like a slave they do and don't care if she's sick or not said Tom

Oh I'm so sorry said Stan sighing

Thanks well I hope to hear more soon maybe in a few weeks oh wish I could have her here with me she's got no freinds where she is said Tom sadly

Aww I'm shure you will soon said Stan patting Toms arm

Yeah hope so hate the thought of her being on her own like that and if she gets sick well don't wanna think about it but soon as im a footman shell be here with me here think iv grown since you last seen me Tom asked with a smile changing the subject about his sister

Yeah quite a bit I think you'll be tall as Kyle and he's the 2nd tallest in our year Token another boy in our class is a bit taller but yeah you've grown said Stan smilling

Weee knew I'd grown a bit felt it in me bones I did wont be long till I'm 6ft said Tom making Stan and Kenny laugh

As the boys spoke they felt a sudden tempruture drop again and Tom shiverd a bit

Dude what's going on where's the sun gone its bloody freezing mutterd Kenny shivering and looking around

Oh bet it's old Charlie up to his tricks again Tom said

Charlie who's that asked Stan puzzled

Well that's the name I gave the boy on the sundial Charlie he looks like a Charlie don't you think Tom said

Dunno really to tell you the truth I didn't know that staues had names unless it's a famouse person said Kenny

Well normally they don't call me crazy but the statues are my freinds they don't yell at me or boss me around or hit me so if I wanna talk to them gotta give them names haven't I Tom said

You really talk to the staues too said Stan

Well yeah as I said they don't boss me around or hit me they just listen and keep secrets Staues are the best freinds you can have why do you talk to them asked Tom

Er no but Sarah talks to them too Stan said

Yeah iv seen her talk to them don't think she's given them names like I have but I heard her call them her freinds the only freinds she has as they arnt scared off her I'd like to be her freind too if She wasent so scared off me she kinds of reminds me of our Dorrie a little but she thinks I'm like the others wanting to hurt her but I only want to talk to her maybe get a proper look at her face can't be that bad but it's always hidden so doubt well ever see her face said Tom

Yeah we know so has anyone. From your time seen her asked Kenny

Not really well I think a few pepole have seen her face but they never spoke about it again they were too shocked and a couple of pepole who seen her left so stories spred about her iv never seen her face myself just her hands bit of her hair feet the cloke hides the rest and hear her singing all the time mostly at night reminds me of our Dorrie she's got a pretty little voice like Sarah's Tom said

Yeah know what you mean she reminds me of Karen bit that's my little sister Kenny said

Er Tom did you know of a boy who works in the house as a chimney sweep he's 6 and a young girl who fell from her horse breaking her neck asked Stan forgetting the children's names

Yeah iv seen the sweep around little thing he is never spoke to him he dosent live here but he comes here very two weeks strange little kid he is he's ment to be white with blue eyes but he's always black he's filthy cook yells at him a few times and his boss is a bully he's terrified of him poor little thing as for the girl well heard stories but never seen her Tom said

Tom when did you first start seeing Sarah and learn her name asked Kenny

Oh about 2 years ago when I first came here I was doing a job for the cook fetching stuff and I seen the sundial I'd never seen anything like it before and dunno. Felt kind of drawn to it so went over to it blimy before I knew it my head was spinning and it was night time I couldn't beleive it I nearly had a heart attack thought I'd fallen asleep or something so headed back to the kitchens still thinking it was my time and trying to think of what to say to cook that's when I heard her at first I thought it was our Dorrie singing as it was one of her favrioute songs then I seen her and knew right away that she was one of the gentry not like our Dorrie but as I said I didn't see her face cos of that hood being right up she never shows her face and heard that woman shouting her name she's scary

Yeah we know that said Stan

yeah shurly she can't be deformed like what they say Kenny said

I dunno don't think I want to know too that's like a no go area know what I mean

Before the boys could say anything else Toms name was called

Tom Tom you get back here you lazy good for nothing. yelled cook loudly

Oh blimey it's cook I gotta go see you both later oh hope Kyle gets better soon tell him I say hello said Tom before running off and yelling in pain as cook grabbed himby the ear dragging him away through a side entrance

Stan and Kenny watched thise sadly

Wonder if Tom ever got to see his sister again and what became of him and his Dorrie said Stan sadly

Yeah thise coughs sound if their the start of something really bad and he said his sisters coughing too fuck it's so sad maybe they took really ill and died and history forgot about them said Kenny sadly

Yeah sounds more like it servernts weren't really importent I guess poor Tom and poor Dorrie said Stan sighing sadly

Well that's that chappy done so more coming tomorrow so stay tunned and enjoy


	21. Chapter 21

A little Later the boys returned to the lodge again to get lunch and also they were greeted by some really good news from their Aunt Mary about Kyle

Oh when can we visit him said Stan on hearing the news that Kyle was a bit better now

Tomorrow now he's still a bit sleepy and that from all the pain killers he's on but apparently he's awake and talking to the staff and he's been asking after you both I heard Mary smilled

Oh that is really good news and a weight off our minds. Stan said smilling

Yes it must be so then what did you boys get up to I did try to phone you to tell you about Kyle but I got no awnser said thise persons phone is switched off I thought you never turned off your phone Stan said Mary

I don't when was that you tried to call me asked Stan

Oh about a couple of hours ago Mary said

Oh er we put it on silent we were in the church said Stan lying a bit and glancing at Kenny truth was they were in a time slip again but didn't want to go into too many details

Er so where's miss raven is she off on her broomstick and her cat on the back joked Kenny As he looked at Ravens empty chair

Oh Kenny stop it she's not that bad but she's gone into the village she said she's going to the Libary wanting to do some more research I think she'll be back later but you never know with her she pops up when your least expecting it and she dosent use a mobile or cell phone as you boys call it said Mary laughing a little at Kenny

Yeah tell us about it worse luck mutterd Stan making Kenny laugh a bit

Oh I also managed to get word to Kyles parents and they agreed to let him stay and recover here and he'll Return home when you boys go back home but he's to rest in bec till he's 100 per cent Mary said

Oh that sounds like mrs Broflovski. Worried about her preciouse little Bubbah laughed Kenny

Yeah it does but aunt Mary did she say how things are back home and that asked Stan

Yes she did things are really good oh apparently theirs some kind of circus in town that is camped near the mall oh and also iv been told to say theirs 5 young girls looking for you boys their performing in the circus and touring with their dad and his new wife they want to catch up and see what your up to said Mary

5 girls said Stan confused Are they our age did mrs Broflofski say anything about them Stan said

Yes apparently their your age their Romanian or Russian or something Mary said before being cut of by Kenny

Dude I bet it's those quintuplets remeber we met them a few years ago and I heard they turned out to be right little bitches Kenny said

Oh yeah them I remeber them now yeah they were I thought they'd given up the circus after they went back to their dad Stan said

Well apparently they haven't their dads their manager now and he promotes them and the girls just wanted to see how you were but mrs broflovski didn't say a lot about them only that you boys knew them they were in the circus and that their identical and were asking for you that's all said Mary

Well their trouble and they abused our good nature I want nothing to do with them said Stan

Oh talking of trouble hear comes trouble said Kenny as they heard the door open and a voice yell ...It's only me

Yeah the witch has returned mutterd Stan

Stan and Kenny avoided talking to miss Raven as they couldn't stand her so even avoided eye contact as they had their lunch

So then how is your freind I heard he's getting better wont be long till he's running around nasty thing that a burst appendix Raven said if she didn't care

Yes it is very very seriouse Kyle could have died but luckily he's getting better but it will be a while before he's running around it was a very seriouse operation he had Stan said glaring at Raven

Sending the tension in the air between Stan and raven Mary changed the subject

Er so then did you find anything interesting then at the Libary asked Mary looking at miss Raven

Oh a few things but as I said many times my research is strictly privet and all will be reveiled in my book I really hope to get it ready for the end of the year and it should be out in time for Christmas so it will be an ideal Xmas present for those who are into the supernatural Raven said

Oh right so you think it will sell good then the Xmas market can be tough at times everyone's fighting for pepoles money at the holiday season said Kenny

Oh don't be silly boy of course it will sell honestly you have no idea. Of how popular my books are as I said my last 2 were best sellers and I was invited to give talks and that and once iv done thise book I will start on a next one later next summer my books are in high demand I have even done radio talks and interviewed by magazines about them so I guess I'm a celebraty in the supernatural world boasted Raven

Oh right okay what ever said Stan if not impressed but Miss Raven was too busy boasting about herself and her silly books to even notice Stan had spoke too her

After lunch the boys went exploring again but had no more time slips so the day past normally for the,

Next day Stan Kenny with aunt Mary found themselfs scrubbing their hands with a strong smelling antiseptic hand wash before entering the clean sterile ward where Kyle was

Mary had taken the boys to visit Kyle as despite hearing that he was going to be okay they still worried about him and as ushal Raven had gone of researching stuff for her book as she didn't really care about Kyle just herself and her book

Kyle was lying down resting on a couple of pillows in a hospital gown and he was on a drip and his wounds looked coverd up but a couple of tubes peeked out from under the dressing and the covers came up to below his waist also he looked pale and was really tierd looking and he smelt strongly of antiseptic too their we're 3 others in the ward and they had visitors too they looked ages with Kyle also

Hey Kyle so how you feeling then smilled Stan sitting on a chair next to Kyles bed

Hey their guys hi aunt Mary thanks for coming a bit sore and that and a little tierd iv been sleeping a lot Kyle smilled

Stan and Kenny have been really worried about you pet but it's really good to know your going to be okay and you will make a full recovery Mary smilled

Aww thanks you guys and yeah I was told that I'm gonna be fine so no need to worry about me oh also I ate some breakfast cereal and toast and I had orenge juice too so the doctor said that's really good that I'm eating and that horrible sick feeling I had is gone now smilled Kyle

Er Kyle is it true that the wound whe they cut you open was left open they didn't stitch you compleatly up asked Kenny making mary pull a face

Kenny what kind of question is that to ask now that's not nice said Mary making Kenny half laugh a bit

Just curiouse that's all Kenny said smilling

Well it's kind of true I guess I got some stitches and they hurt a lot so no making me laugh okay but the open wound isn't huge just little holes I think where the drainage tubes are but they'll be closed up in a day or two and probelly be able to go home then said Kyle smilling

Cool have you had any word about when will you be going home asked Stan

Dunno really need to see how things go also they said I'll need to pooh and that and get me on my feet so maybe next week not shure depends how quickly I will recovere but I was visited by the surgeon today and he told me how seriouse it was and how they couldn't stop the bleeding and that I could have died but I can put that behind me and good news is cos I'm young and strong I will make a full recovery and I'll have a scar too but a small price to pay I guess and it will be nothing compared to the scar from my kidney transplant Kyle said

Yeah the doctor asked about that I told him said Stan

Oh yeah thanks for waiting for me I heard that you were all out in the waiting room when I was in thearter Kyle said

Oh it's no problem pet we were all worried about you said Mary smilling

Oh Kyle nearly forgot Tom says hello said Kenny smilling

Oh right cool tell him I say hi too said Kyle looking at Stan then Mary

Er aunt Mary. CN you please do me a big favour asked Kyle smilling

Yes sweet heart what is it Mary said looking at the redhead

Can you maybe find a nurse I'd really like to get a drink of water I'm kinda thirsty and I don't have a water jug said Kyle whist glancing at Stan and Kenny

Shure pet won't be a moment I will leave you young boys here I'm shure you will all be alright I won't be long said Mary leaving the ward

Okay then so what's been happaning then asked Kyle looking seriouse

Well we seen Tom Yestarday he was just talking about his sister Dorrie really also he spoke a little about Saran but that's it really said Stan

Okay so did you see Sarah at all asked Kyle

No were still trying to contact her but found nothing Yestarday but well try again later today said Kenny

Look guys it's now up to you both to save them I can't do it now as im out of action now so I'm placing my trust in you and I think you can both do it in fact. I know you can do it and don't let that old witch put you off Kyle said

Shure no worries we will do it said Stan smilling patting Kyles shoulder

Thanks you guys I knew that I could count on you you two are the best freinds I could ask for your the best Kyle said smilling

Well Kyle certainly seemed a lot better than he did last night that's good to know but we have to help those children now for him and that guy world shure we promised him too said Stan

Yeah we did and it's really good to know that Kyle is on the mend can't wait till he comes home smilled Kenny

Yeah Kyles been really very I'll a few times but he always bounces back he's a real tough fighter said Stan smilling

Yeah course he is Kenny smilled

Oh and Keeny you know when Kyle does come home from hospital said Stan

Yeah what about it said Kenny

Well don't go asking to see his scars okay I know what your like with scars laughed stan

Who me well scars are kinda cool even cooler if they have a story behind them said Kenny making Stan roll his eyes and mutter ...oh Kenny what will we do with you

Well that's that chappy don't next one coming soon so enjoy oh did a little research on recovering from appendix surgery for story


	22. Chapter 22

Later that day the boys desided to go exploring again and it be an a excuse to get away from old Raven No doubt she be doing her own privet studding that was strictly privet as she always said so being a beautiful day the boys left to explore the house and the grounds again

The day was really hot and Kenny got a little sunburned and he looked a bit red but Stan had a lovely golden tan now

The boys walked through the grounds and along the long paths near the churchyard wondering about Tom trapped in the house by that horrible woman cook and the mean staff who treated him like dirt if only they could help him and reunite him with his sister Dorrie that make Tom so so happy and also of poor little Sarah who's playground was the night and she was horrificly mistreated by that curule horrible woman and bullied terribly by those children calling her devils child and evil

The boys walked on silently to the sundial and staried at it

Hello their it's Stan and Kenny here Kyles sick in hospital so you have just us two today sorry about that though I don't know your names or who you really are but I'd imagin you do have names and you'll know who you are said Stan looking at the statues on the sundial

Yeah your our key into the past sundial or perhaps your a moondial you a sundial to us. but a moondial to Sarah and you keep her secrets said Kenny fingering the stone curls on the boys head

Suddenly the boys felt dizzy again but it looked if nothing had happend but on seeing smoke coming from the chimneys told them it must be Toms time but their was no signe of Tom anywhere

So you think we're back in Toms time then asked Stan

Dunno really looks like ot look theirs smoke coming from the chime yes but guess it must be Toms time as he only comes out during the day guess he's playing tricks on us and hiding maybe he's watching us now said Kenny looking around then yelling TOM OH TOM

Yeah thise is defently his time as we only ever see Sarah at night said Stan as he started calling Toms name too and the 2 boys went off to find their freind but he found them first

Piiiissssttt Stan Kenny a voice said it was Toms voice but the boys couldn't see him surly Tom hadn't. Become invisible

Tom Tom where are you yelled Stan as they heard a noise from the bushes

Er im over here you two shhhhh. said Tom poking his head out the bushes

What on earth are you doing in the bushes taking a Kenny began but Stan cut him off as knowing Kenny he'd say something rude

Why are you hiding is cook after you Stan said ignoring Kenny giggle a bit

Shhh you pair I'll explane later now get in here you two iv something to show you Tom said

Omg let's hope he's not become a pervert things to show only in bushes you hear about these things whisperd Kenny getting an elbow in the ribs from Stan

So what's up then is cook after you for some reason or another staff meber asked Kenny with a laugh

No nothing like that I ain't even ment to be born yet remeber I'm a time travler like you claim to be

Er what said Stan stunned a bit

Shhh will ye. Now come on you two follow me but we need to be quiet and stay hidden Tom said grabbing Stan and Kennys wrists as they ran and hid in a bigger bush

So what's going on and why on earth are we hidding in bushes Tom. What time are we in now if this ent isn't your time asked Stan

Look will you two be quiet and listen a second honestly what will I do with you pair Tom said shaking his head ignoring Stan growl a little and Kenny sigh

Then that's when they heard the sweet childish voice singing another children's song

Lavenders blue dilly dilly

Lavenders grey

When iam king dilly dilly

You shall be queen The voice sang really sweetly

The song was really sweet. But had an edge of sadness and loneliness to it no doubt Sarah wasa sad lonley little girl who really wanted a real freind other that the statues who didn't bully her or show fear or call her crule names and accepted her the way she was

WTF dude I don't bloody beleive it shit Sarah's here how come she's here in your time she never comes out in day time Sarah has been playing around with the porthole too again and got sucked into your time said Kenny stunned

But Tom shook his head ..No Sarah hasent been near the portholes were here back in her time remeber I told ya I ain't ment to be born yet now iv time travled with you here were the ghosts now well she can see me for some reason as she has in the past and you said you seen her and spoke to her even touched her so in her time were real too her but the other pepole in her time can't see us I know it sounds weird but that's how things are

Maybe but that's impossible we all know that Sarah never comes out during the day it's too dangerous for her and you said that too and that defently sounds like her said Stan confused

Well we ain't dreaming are we thise is real alright real as the noses on our face said Tom but maybe she has her reasons for coming out at thise time guess wel need to find out wont we said Tom as Stan and Kenny nodded

No were not dreaming and for some reason those mysteriouse child of the night that hides away in darkened corners of the house shut off from the outside world with not a freind on the world was brave enough to go outside in broad daylight

At last maybe we will see her and why she's so cruelly tormented said Kenny as Tom nodded

Yeah but brace yerselfs she might be a horrible sight half her face missing like a grotesqu monster that will give us all nightmares for ages to come said Tom

Tom stop it she can't be that bad poor girl said Stan as Tom only shrugged

Well if she's hidouse sorry im outta here your on your own i dont eant cursed immcursed enough in my time Tom said as Stan and Kenny ignored him

Quietly the 3 boys went in the direction of the singing as it was coming in the direction of the summer house beyond the sundial and carried on the summer air as they caught a fleeting glimpse of the hooded child cut through the grounds

Quietly like hunters stalking their pray the boys followed Sarah trying to keep her in sight as they ran from bush to bush hidding

Sarah carried on walking and singing as if she was happy she had strayed much further than she ushally went and her hood remained up all the time but her cloke ruffled in the soft summer breeze revealing a little of her cream dress and little white heeled shoes then Sarah stopped. For a few seconds. To pick a Daisy then she walked on towards the large pond so the 3 boys hid in bushes directly behind her but were almost in touching distance off her

Sarah kept her back to them and then stopped singing and then amazingly took down the thick heavy hood

The boys noticed that Sarah wore a little white lace see through hat and her hair looked long in ringlet curls how long they couldn't see as the rest was tucked in the cloke but her hair looked really long and was a rich deep brown colour but her face was still kept hidden which frustrated Kenny a bit as he really wanted to see her

Goddamn it why won't she turn round I want to see her face Kenny whisperd

Shhh shell hear you be patient you might will see it soon said Stan

Dunno if I want to I don't want cursed mutterd Tom if he was scared of seeing Sarah's face

Stan suddenly sshhhhhed the other two as Sarah started talking to herself or she was talking to the Daisy in her hand it seemed

Your so beautiful Daisy born to be so perfect liked by everyone that sees you your my midsummer wish daisy to see you open in the day and to feel the sun warm my face and if only I could be pretty like you daisy and have noone fear me she said

Midsummer that's June 21st were normally in school then whisperd Kenny

Look I know that ken but thise is Sarah's time and back in her time anything can happen could be summer in our time and winter in hers Stan said

Yeah and same with me whisperd Tom

Sarah then lifted up the skirts of her dress and her cloke and got into a kneeling position just next to the water and put the daisy down next too her

Oh dare I she mutterd would it harm me would I curse myself oh no I mustn't I must never look never but what if I were to shut my eyes and then wash my face in the water what if it was some kind of crule spell put on me for a midsummers day and only the water can break it and I would be pretty like you daisy

Sarah then began to scoop up the water in her hands and put it to her face as if she was washing it as if performing a little ceremony of sorts she remaind like that for a moment or two then stood up keeping her back to the boys

Their I have washed my face in the water oh please let the sun dry it please let it work please just take thise terrible curse away from me please I'll be really good I promise the child half wept and Sarah remaind like thise for a long time

Whats she doing mutterd Kenny

I dunno washing her face in the water she thinks it will take the curse away from her Stan said

She tried thise last year and the year before that too didn't work so doubt it will work thise year eather Tom said with a shrug

Shall we call her said Kenny getting ready to shout Sarah's name

No wait goddamn it Kenny do you want to scare her she's terrified as it is said Stan grabbing Kennys wrist and pulling him down again

The boys watched from the bushes as Sarah carried on her little ceremony and still they couldn't see her face and the way she acted she must have closed her eyes

Oh no no it still feels the same it must be still their oh but what if it isn't how will I know if the magic has worked and it's gone I daren't look at my reflection I daren't if it's still their I will curse myself and I will die Sarah said with a sob as she patted her face

Kenny couldn't contain himself any longer and he managed to wriggle free out of Stan and Toms grip

Kenny no get down hissed Stan trying to grab the blond and even Tom tried to grab Kenny too but it was too late he'd stood up

Sarah Sarah called Kenny loudly now getting the girls attention

Sarah turned round to face them all and then gave a scream as her little hand quickly flew up to try and hid her face but not before the boys looked at her face the first time ever and seen that she had a very deep purple red stain of a large birth mark cover one side of her beautiful little face

Oh god gasped Stan and Kenny now at long last they understood and tears filled their eyes in sympothy

So that was poor Sarah's secret a birthmark on her face well that's that chappy done more coming soon so enjoy


	23. Chapter 23

Oh lord Saints preseirve me what is that on her face gasped Tom in shock seeing Sarah's face for the first time

Oh god oh dear god poor poor Sarah so that's why their so horrible to her she's got a port wine stain birthmark on her poor face gasped Stan in shock and wanting to go over and hug the poor child but the terrified girl had now taken off like a hunted animal and ran as fast as she could her long cloke steaming behind her shed even forgot to put up her hood and the livid red purple birthmark was still clearly seen

Sarah Sarah wait please we understand it's not your fault come back yelled Kenny as the boys chased her

After her don't let her escape yelled Tom as the 3 boys chased Sarah through the grounds and Sarah was terrified of them incase they'd hurt her and also the boys noticed she could run like the wind and they had to run fast to keep up with her and it left poor Tom almost out of breath as he wasent used to running so fast

Sarah then stumbled a little and gave a little cry but she kept her balance and then carried on running but Stan and Kenny then slowed to a walking pace as Sarah was far too fast for them and also give Tom a chance to catch up but out of breath or not he still wanted to catch up with Sarah

Ere why are you stopping for come on let's get after her said Tom

No leave her she's way too fast for us and she's terrified you can see thr terror in her eyes it's not fair said Stan sadly

Yesh Stans right well catch up with her later. she thinks we're after her any trust we gained from her will be lost now shell hate and fear us poor kid Kenny said

Well ain't we are after her said Tom

Yeah we are but to help her shell think we're really after her to hurt her like the others do she's terrified of us now incase we hurt her and hate her cos we seen her face we have to show her were not scared of her Stan said

I don't get you but omg did you see her face what was that thing on the side of her face looked weird Tom said

Stop it look it's a birthmark it's harmless something happend when Sarah was inside her mother it's to do with the colouring of her skin that's all said Kenny

Oh right never seen anyone like that before. So if you touch her will it rub off onto you and is she really cursed asked Tom

No the mark won't rub off on to you and she's not cursed that mark is nothing to do with the devil their is an explanation to what causes it but it's all medical stuff Kyle would know if he was here but the devil has nothing to do with it that's just superstition Sarah isn't evil or cursed said Stan firmly

Poor little thing I guess glad it's her and not me mutterd Tom

Look stop saying that their is nothing wrong with Sarah she's a normal kid just born with a birthmark that's all bet she's a smart kid too but calling her the devil is a horrible thing she's a cute kid and sad thing is even she thinks she's cursed and evil sighed Stan as he watched the tiny figure of Sarah in the distance run towards the house

Alright coasts clear lets fallow her quick she can't see us now we really have to help her but I fear any trust she's had for us is probelly gone now and we need to get it back said Stan as the 3 boys ran across the path

Hey we can cut across here and catch up with her and she won't see us said Kenny as they got closer to Sarah and they could hear her heavy breathing as she ran

Keep hidden in the bushes she mustn't see us Stan said as Sarah ran along the paths past the statues and the sundial towards the house followed by Stan Kenny and Tom who were running and then jumping in bushes so Sarah wouldn't see them

Eventully satisfied that she wasent being followed Sarah slowed down to a walking pace herself to catch her breath her birth mark looked a bit more purple looking as the blood rushed to her face and the unmarked side looked a bit red too from all the running

Sarah then wiped her feet on a door mat that was on the steps of a side entrance that she used a lot then went back inside her prison to face the horrors that awaited her

The boys waited till she's gone indoors before following her

As they reached the side door that was also for gentry by looks of it Tom paused shocking Stan and Kenny

Ere you pair I can't go in their that is the side door to the main hall the Posh children use Blimey cook would kill me if I went in that door Tom said staying outside

Tom cooks not been born yet thise his her time remeber you said so yourself. So no one can see you apart from Sarah your safe and I don't think Sarah will do anything so come on let's go said Kenny pulling on Toms wrist and dragging him inside

Cor blimy bless my soul it's really posh in here oh iv heard about thise place but never seen it only the posh servents and footmen come here said Tom looking around

Goddamn it we've lost Sarah again said Stan looking around for Sarah who'd vanished yet again

Well where would she be where would pepol hide a kid with a bad birthmark on her face said Kenny

Well probelly far away as possible out of sight out of mind kinda thing said Stan

Yeah exactly bet she's in one of the far away rooms tucked somewhere in the back of the house come on let's find her said Kenny as he led the other two through the grand hallways and long galleries and richly decorated rooms till they came to a vast large hallway that has tile chequard floor in black and white and shure enough they heard the small footsteps echo long the hallways that sounded like Sarah

The child walked along the large tilled corridor just off the large hallway where the boys were and they followed her still unseen and Tom still taking in the grand surroundings as he'd never seen anything like it before then the boys seen a maid who was carring a bucket and mop and it was clear she wasent from Toms time

Sarah stopped and looked at the young woman who then screamed in horror blessing herself as she dropped her bucket and mop

Oh dear lord saints preseirve me I'll be cursed now for shure burn in hell devils child the young maid said grabbing her things and quiclly running off praying to herself and she didn't even see the boys as she brushed by them

The boys stood their watching it all dumbstruck at first

Dude said Kenny breaking the silence

Wow we're invisible she didn't even see us she acted well if we were invisible said Stan shocked a bit

Stupid bitch mutterd Kenny glancing after the maid who ran off

Wow I'm invisible tol cor blimey wish thise worked in my time too then cook wouldn't yell or hit me said Tom with a laugh

Then Sarah turned to face the boys her hood still down and she looked really sad too and a tear escaped her warm brown eyes and rolled down her cheek glistening in the light

I it didn't work then it's still their I'm cursed forever she mutterd sadly touching her stained cheek

Then Sarah gazed at the other 3 boys and all 4 were locked in a magical trance for a moment

Who are you and why did you chase me like that asked Sarah silently still keeping her distance

Look Sarah don't be frightend of us we just want to help you that's all and we weren't really chasing you and don't worry we won't hurt you you have my word promise Stan said stepping foward and smilling at the girl

Im Kenny that's Stan and that's Tom and were your freinds will you be ours said Kenny very gently if he was talking to Karen

Sarah shook her head sadly ..I haven't got any freinds no one wants to be my freind all I have is the statues I suppose she said sadly

I ain't got no freinds eather apart from these two oh and Kyle their freind he ain't with us just now and I talk to the statues too least they don't give me clips round me poor ear but got a sister though Dorrie she's 8 well I think not seen her in ages she's in london working scullery maid she is so how old are you Sarah asked Tom

8 Sarah whisperd

I have a sister who's 8 too her names Karen she's got your hair and eye colour shed like you too if she was here Kenny said

But Sarah didn't reply only shrugged at first

How do you know my name and arnt you afraid of me Sarah said quietly

Heard that woman shout it is she your mom er I mean mother said Stan as Sarah shook her head

No my governess my papa pays her to care for me Sarah said

Have you ever seen your parents asked Stan as Sarah shook her head again

No not in a long time I don't think they care about me their their afraid off me arnt you afraid of me Sarah said

No why should we be afraid I don't see anything scary here said Kenny gently

Oh well the others are afraid of me even my own family they call me devils child and the cursed child and they say I'm evil and cursed and I will burn in hell Sarah said sadly

We know what they say and their the evil ones their wrong Sarah your as normal as us said Stan

But I'm not I am cursed and evil and I will burn in hell when I die I have the devils mark that's the proof Sarah said as more tears ran down her face but she remaind calm and her little voice didn't break once

Sarah do those other children bully you a lot and who are they asked Kenny

Yes they do their from the village they come here a lot some of their their families are on the staff and also my own brothers and sisters pick on me too they hate me and say I'll burn in hell and I'm cursed by the devil it's true what they say I know I'm cursed said Sarah silently weeping as she touched her stained cheek again

Sarah that's not a devils mark look I know what that is iv seen a mark like that before and beleive me it's nothing to do with the devil or curses your not evil and if Kyle was here he'd explane it but he's in hospital Stan said

Oh I am sorry I put him their I cursed him Sarah Said sadly

Sarah Kyles appendix burst he wasent very well even before we met you stop blaming yourself your not cursed or evil look as I said I know what that is and it's certanly nothing to do with the devil it's really to do with the colouring of your skin said Stan wondering how he'd explane the birthmark to Sarah to make her see she wasent cursed but sadly he never got a chance as a all to familler voice cut them off

Sarah Sarah where are you wicked child you evil wicked child get here thise instance the harsh voice yelled ringing through the halls making all 4 children jump a bit and the boys seen a shadow of fear and terror pass over Sarah's face and her eyes widen in terror

No Sarah please stay with us we can help you I promise no one will hurt you again said Kenny gently grabbing Sarah's small hand he wanted to protect the terrified child as he seen Sarah as another little sister as she reminded him of Karen a lot small timid and very vulnerable and he felt in a way that little Sarah needed a Mysterion to watch over her in her life

Look Sarah please come with us we will help you Stan said placing a hand on Sarah's thin back but Sarah broke free of the protective grip and turned briefly around to look at them for a moment

Im sorry but i have to go but you for not being afraid of me she said smilling a little at the boys before taking off

Sarah whe are you little devil come here the crule voice yelled again as Sarah ran towards it

Coming I'm coming miss vole I'm here Sarah called out as she ran along the corridor towards her crule governess and she lifted up the skirts of her dress revealing little white stockings and her muddied white heeled shoes as she ran

You evil little witch how dare you how dare you devils child your the devils daughter and will burn in hell you we're outside again and in daylight were you seen and don't lie I will know what have I told you about going out in day time little witch you will pay for thise how dare you evil evil child the woman screamed dragging Sarah away by the wrist and out of sight

The boys all followed and Stan and Kenny both screaming no let her go

Also they heard sharp slaps and more yelling and name calling and Sarah's screams and crying as if she was being beaten and a voice screaming silence little devil and more slapping and crying

Fuck it that's pure child abuse that evil old bastard I'll fucking kill her Said Kenny shocked as they chased after her and Sarah

Let her go you evil old witch she's just a little kid that's abuse your the one that's gonna burn in hell you fucking old bitch screamed Kenny as the boys all ran up stairs and heard a door slam at the top

Shes up here said Stan as they ran to the room where Sarah was in

Cor iv never been up here before oh I dunno if I'm caught up here began Tom

Look Tom we told you before only Sarah can see us were invisible and that maid who passed us downstairs she didn't see us did she said Kenny as they dragged Tommup the stairs

Yeah guess maybe you do have a point and you are right then said Tom as Kenny groaned

Hello Tom iv been telling you that for the past few miniutes now come on Sarah needs us said Kenny as they headed to the room

Shhh you pair siad Stan as he put his ear to the door and listend to what was being said inside

Right were going in their Sarah needs us and she's getting hassle in their said Stan

But Tom shook his head as he knew he'd be breaking the rules and he was breaking the law of time rules too even of it was his time or not he was nothing but a ragged kitchen boy a low servent or a servents servent who played with time twice over meeting 3 boys from his future and a little girl from the past and to make things worse he felt his. Ew freinds were of a higher class than him and even little Sarah was a higher class she was a lady

Look Tom we have to go in their for Sarah look say if it was your Dorrie in their you'd be in their quick as you could and if it was my Karen in their I'd be the same and really I see Sarah as a sort of little sister as Sarah's only 8 same age as Karen and she's terrified so she really needs our help Kenny said

Oh alright I'll do it then said Tom as Stan opend the door to the room

Right you pair slip in after me we will stay near the wall and hopefully old vole won't notice us Sarah might spot us but listen if anything dangoeus happens we're outta here fast okay said Stan as they all enterd the room

Sarah noticed the boys come in and glanced over at them but Stan mouthed the words no pretend were not here and then smilled at Sarah who nodded then looked at vole who had her back to them as she looked out the window

Also Sarah had removed her cloke and it lay on a small bed and she was wearing a lovely peach and cream colourd dress trimmed with lace and little rose buds and bows and her brown hair hung in ringlet curls to her waist

The little girl stood silently watching miss vole as she looked out the window and got quick glances at the boys who stood in the corner also they seen the same birthmark spread on her neck and part of her ear too but she was a very pretty little girl

Now I don't even suppose Sarah that you ever consider what my own life is like to be locked away with a monster like you day on day out and having no life of my own no freinds no suiters ( boyfriends ) nothing I have nothing all becouse of you Sarah oh pepole talk about me behind my back terrible insults. as they think that I am cursed too becouse I am in your company all day and something evil from you has rubbed off on me. And you have cursed me you have destroyed my life Sarah its becouse of you that I will never get married or have my own children as they'd be born cursed like you devils children thise is all your fault Sarah you know that why you were ever born I do not know but you should have died your pure evil and maybe the pepole are right you have cursed me too who knows Vole sighed sadly

Sarah didn't awnser but the boys heard the soft sobs and noticed rears stream down her cheeks

Listen to me you devil how dare you blank me out as if I'm not here vile said suddenly slapping poor Sarah hard across the unmarked side of her face sending her sprawling across the floor and both sides of her face were now the same colour

Get up you evil little witch vole screamed graving Sarah by the wrist and then shaking her hard you have destroyed my life ruined any chances I had of happiness I'm shut in here like a prisnor day on day out Waiting on you and they don't even pay me enough I should be out socholizing going to grand balls meeting gentlemen freinds even the kitchen staff have a better life than me vole screamed shaking Sarah hard

I I'm s sorry Sarah sobbed

Well Sarah sorry isn't good enough you evil child you discust me I wish you were dead you should be dead vole said through ing poor Sarah roughly on a large bed and the sobbing terrified child scrambled up to the top of the bed and grabbed her cloke hiding under it also the boys noticed a lot of bruises and healing injuries on her arms that Kenny knew only too well as he sometimes had the same from his drunken dad Sarah was also a victim of child abuse

Well that's that chappy done and more to come soo. So hope you enjoy

Also a port wine stain is caused by too many blood vessels under the skin and it is commen but can be treated today so if Sarah was alive today she'd have got rid of it years ago


	24. Chapter 24

Oh it's such a crying shame that I Augusta vole such a beautiful young woman should have to be stuck in here with the likes of you hidden away like a well a criminal as if I'm the cursed one the woman sighed sadly as she stroked her long black hair

Sarah only whimperd a little but never took her eyes off the woman as she was terrified

Sarah don't you think I look very beautiful hmmm child am I beautiful to you Vole said turning round to look at Sarah who hid in fear

Now tell me Sarah am I not the most beautiful creature you have ever laid eyes on look at me I am very beautiful and many of a man has fought over me oh I bet you wish you were beautiful as me too instead of being hidouse and cursed like that vole said stroking her own cheek

Sarah are you deaf iam talking to you child vole yelled looking at Sarah

Oh yes yes miss vole y you are beautiful and yes I do wish I was beautiful like you Sarah said terrified and a sob was heard in her voice

Aww poor little Sarah cursed by the devil and born hideous but oh well pity that but as iam so so beautiful and as I'm stuck in here with no proper company so I think I will spend the day with my own reflection and beautiful pepole like me need mirrors don't you think so bury your head little Sarah becouse the mirrors are coming out to play vole said pulling dust sheets of large mirrors and soon the room was full of mirrors

Sarah screamed and hid further under the cloke her tiny shape shaking in fear

Oh yes their that's much better I like to see how beautiful iam oh God has blessed me with such beauty look at me oh I'm so beautiful like Aphroditie the goddess of love herself I'd even put any of those beautiful women in the priceless paintings to shame thise is true beauty vole said looking at herself in one of the mirrors

Whats when Stan and Kenny gasped the room of mirrors they were once told about thise was the room of mirrors now and also they saw that miss vole was the double of miss Raven infact they could be the same person a time travler

The boys felt sick and wanted to turn round and leave as they felt sick but their concern about Sarah froze them to the spot

Miss vole stood their before one of many of the mirrors her dark eyes cold and hard seemed to be glistening turning thise way and that and surveying herself from head to foot and running her hands through her long black hair sighing a little

Im still here at least that's what the mirror tells me and it's showing me how beautiful I am oh it's so so sad my poor life is destroyed. Your nothing but. Burden to me and also you have cursed me too look at me Augusta vole 35 years old and a spinster and penniless doomed to wait after the devils daughter and it's cursed me too your evilness has rubbed off on me now no one wants nothing to do with me oh bit I am iam such a beautiful beautiful breathtaking woman such beautiful snow white skin flawless like porcylen beautiful. Warm caring brown eyes so full of love such silky soft beautiful. Glossy dark hair oh I am so beautiful and if it wasent for you I'd have many men wanting to make me their wife and I'd have money too why maybe I'd be a fine lady's companion leading a far better life walking in the sun feeling it on my lovely face and riding in grand carriages but alas I'm caring for a monster trapped indoors vole said stroking her pale face and smilling at herself

Oh I really do wish you could see how beautiful iam little Sarah such a shame you can't as we all know what would happen if you looked into a mirror now don't we now Sarah vole said

Y y yes came a tiny trembling voice from a sobbing crumpled heap on the bed

Yes but tell me now Sarah what would happen if you were to dare look into a mirror what would happen first huh tell me Sarah what would happen vole said looking at a terrified Sarah

Th th the g glass would crack a tiny sobbing voice said

Yes Sarah the glass would crack you would curse and break the mirror now Sarah tell me what would happen next vole said

Oh no no please miss vole don't do it wept Sarah

Silance child now Sarah what would happen next after the glass broke

Th th the de devil would Sarah started but choked on tears

Yes the devil would come and get you and take you to hell with him and you'd burn for an eternity so Sarah stay away from mirrors unless you want to be dragged back to hell from wher you came from vole said walking over to another mirror to look at herself

fucking evil old witch she's terrorising Sarah Kenny hissed

No no I can't do thise. Tom said fleeing the room whist coughing

Tom no she needs us all yelled Stan and Kenny just about to go after Tom

Sarah we will help you I promise yelled Kenny as Sarah glanced over at Kenny who was about to leave the room

Whos their I heard footsteps thise room is strictly privet vole yelled if she had heard the boys too

The devil and he's come for you old witch yelled Kenny before running out the room he said it as a joke but forgot Sarah heard too and she screamed

Aww goddamn it fuck iv scared poor Sarah too thought Kenny as he ran after Stan and Tom to catch up as he and Stan flew down the stairs fast as they could to catch up with Tom also passing 2 fancy dressed footmen in powdered white wigs Who didn't even see them

Cor blimey said Tom jumping out the men's way as he finally came to a halt almost slipping on the marble floor and then leaning on a chair to catch his breath and he was still coughing

Why did you leave us like that asked Stan as he and Kenny eventually caught up also out of breath look we could have all stopped that woman and helped poor Sarah Stan said

Yeah what the hell is wrong with you I thought you wanted to help us help Sarah not run off like that Kenny said slightly angry but Tom didn't awnser the boys but instead he lifted his head to look at the 2 boys still coughing badly

Nuhu I daren't look you both heard what she said the devil would come so sorry I aint getting involved maybe the devil is in that room right now well I aint saying its Sarah who's the devil but the devil is up their now I felt it so im sorry I ain't gettin involved Tom said

Stan and Kenny stood shocked shurly Tom beleive those stupid stories about dear sweet little Sarah who was clearly a beautiful looking little girl despite the birthmark and she was a normal child and the curse was just a lot of superstitiouse rubbish even Cartman wouldnt bully her as much he'd maybe tease her for a day or two but would move on and forget about. Sarah if she lived in south Park

Look Tom you don't beleive those stories about Sarah you said it yourself look Sarah is not cursed or evil it's nothing but a harmless birthmark on her face and she is far more prettier than old vole and if Sarah was living in our time she could easly get it removed Stan said

I dunno what to beleive anymore but I ain't going back up their say what you like it freaked me out Tom said

Look Tom I don't know what went on up their yeah it was scary but we have to go back for Sarah's sake that could just have easly been Dorrie or Kennys Karen up their and you wouldnt turn your back on. Your Dorrie would you Stan said

Yeah but it's not Dorrie is it I'll help you rescue Sarah but I ain't going back in that room no way Tom said

Wish we could just get thise over with bring Sarah into our times and also if the others see her from our time well I'm shure they'd be okay with her and she could easly get that mark removed also she can come home with us and her and Karen would be good freinds she could wear Karen's clothes and play with her toys and she could enrolled in our school life would be cool for her said Kenny

Kenny look you know that can't happen sadly Sarah can't come into our time and stay for good yeah shure it would be so cool if she could but deep down we both know that can't happen sadly said Stan as Tom started coughing really bad again and thise time to the boys horror a thin red line trailed down his chin like blood

Omg Tom Stan and Kenny gasped in shock as Tom wiped his mouth and staried sadly at them both

No no no no that does it I'm sorry but I ain't doing thise any more you save Sarah if you want but thise is getting way too dangerous for me I'm done here I'm done with you and with her maybe she is cursed after all i dont know nor do i eant to know but I ain't staying here any longer sorry but I'm finished with these devils games and if you two want to hang around and get cursed well that's your choise then good luck but no not me I'm outta here I'm gonna be 6ft tall and a posh footman and fetch our Dorrie here and then I'll began Tom but he faded away into nothing leaving Stan and Kenny on their own in Sarah's time and they couldn't call Tom as he never turned up when they called for him he'd turn up in his own time

Also the boys noticed that all the shouts and screams from vole and Sarah were gone too it was if as the boys were back in their own time so out of curiosity the boys doubled back up the Stairs to the room where Sarah was

Say if their still in their I don't think we can handle her on our own whisperd Kenny as they neared the room

Shh listen what do you hear said Stan as he pressed his ear to the door

Er nothing Kenny said

Exactly Stan said and he tried the door and the boys went in but to their shock the room was empty no beds or furniture no mirrors just empty storage creates and the room looked if it not been used in years

What huh Where did they go asked Kenny

Vanished in time I think we're in our own time now if we are let's go downstairs nothing in here to see I guess said Stan as the boys left and went back down stairs and left the house the way they came in via the side entrance that Sarah used. and hearing the voices of the visitors and guides and someone's cell phone ring told them they were in their own time again so the boys headed outside into the warm sun and still thought of Tom and Sarah and also of Vole and Raven and why did tom. Suddenly vanish like that was it becouse he was frightend of vole and did he really beleive that poor Sarah was really cursed surly Tom wasent falling for those silly stories about Sarah and the devil coming to take sarah back to hell that was just a lot of rubbish

Well that's that chappy done more coming soon so enjoy


	25. Chapter 25

The boys walked silently through the grounds still thinking to them selfs about what had happend and they cut across to the stone archways at the far end of the gardens where it was nice and quiet and it over looked the pond where they'd first seen Sarah's face and also they noticed the little bunch of daisies shed picked had vanished too again lost in time

Then suddenly the boys stopped dead in their tracks as they heard music playing like on a flute and a slight giggling was heard too

Listen it's the others we've done an other time slip again said Stan as he and Kenny got closer to where they heard the noises comeing form

But only Alexander and Lynette was their with a large fluffy white Rabbit who was playing with them and Lynette was trying to put a circlet of flowers on its head

Oh look Alexander its those boys with the funny cloths and short haircuts Lynette said glancing up at Stan and Kenny

Oh hallo their Lynette so no Charles then today said Stan noticing the older boy was missing

Oh no he has gone off some where with Tobias their away hunting with papa and his freinds I expect they will won't be back to late I expect really the boy said

Yes Charles is always hunting we rarly see him some times him and papa go hunting even with the king himself in the royal grounds but where they are today well I'm afraid I don't know Lynette said

Oh right don't you both go hunting then asked Kenny

Im not old enough and hunting isn't really my thing it's rather rough and messy and I really prefair music and singing to hunting and girls and women arnt aloud to go hunting Alexander said

I think hunting I'd dreadful urgh it's so discusting and how Charles likes it well I do not know poor those little animals

So I take it you like animals then said Kenny bending down and petting the rabbit

Oh yes I do I own nip he is my dear little dog and snowball here he is my very rare what is he called again Alexander asked Lynette looking at her brother

Hes an Angora rabbit the boy said

Yes he's an Angora he is beautiful also I own a little bird and mama owns 3 darling little dogs Lynette said smilling

I have a pony called moonlight he is pure white but Lynette has to sit in a carrage with mama ladies and girls don't ride very unlady like said Alexander as Lynette pouted a bit

So where is your other freind the tall boy with funny red hair asked Lynette seeing Kyle was missing

Hes in the hospital he's just had his appendix out but he's getting better and will be fine said Stan

Ohh sounds really dreadful poor what's his name again i have forgotten asked Alexander

Kyle Stan and Kenny said together

Yes Kyle is it then said Alexander

So have you any other brothers or sisters then asked Lynette

Yeah I have a sister Karen she's 8 Stan has an older sister Shelly who's in her teens Kenny said

See Alexander I told you those other children weren't with them said Lynette quietly to her brother

I never said they were it was Charles that said it not me Alexander whisperd

Children what other children asked Kenny

Oh no one really must be ghosts around here that's all Lynette said placing the flowers on the rabbits head

Their now snowball your like the sun god Apollo now so pretty she said

Er Lynette you said you seen other children around here who were their was one a small girl about your age wearing a long blue cloke with her hood up and a boy dressed in brown rags began Stan but no one awnserd the 2 children had vanished and the rabbit too but weird thing was the circlet of flowers was left behind

Well that was weird said Stan as he looked around

Well look lynettes flower crown said Kenny picking it up but soon as he did the flowers turned brown and vanished making the blond gasp a bit

Wow that was freaky he said

Their playing their time tricks on us again just like Tom and Sarah do said Stan as Kenny called out their names but got no awnser

Yeah looks as if they are but they can wait for just now we have to find Tom and see how he is look Stan didn't you see the poor kid was coughing up blood that's fucking seriouse dude said Kenny

Yeah I know that but I still can't get over poor Sarah tormented like that cos of a silly birthmark on her face and she's really pretty way better looking than some of the girls in our school well maybe Wendy's prettier Stan said

Yeah and you only said that cos your dating Wendy right now but if we were to make a list like the girls did a couple of years ago I'd put Sarah number 1 on the list Kenny said and yeah I did see her face she's really pretty poor kid

Yeah well I'd have my Wendy at number 1 and Sarah very high number 2 Stan said as Kenny sighed

Stan and Kenny walked through the grounds still chatting about that list of cutest boys and girls when they headed to the cemetery again to look at the graves and get some awnsers maybe and find clues but on seeing nothing they desided to leave and serch the grounds more and that's when a thought suddenly hit Kenny and he stopped dead in his tracks and a shiver ran down his spine

Kenny you okay asked Stan looking at Kenny hang back and stair up at a statue but Kenny remained silent as he staried at it

Kenny what's wrong you okay asked Stan as the boys suddenly felt it get freezing cold again and a wild wind whipped at them and it got dark

Come on its getting creepy lets get going ken said Stan trying to pull at the blond who seemed possesed for a moment and suddeny Kenny became icy cold and Stan was freezing too it was colder than winter back home and then to the boys horror the statue Kenny was touching turned its head again and looked down at the boys

Jesus Christ dude said Stan in shock but Kenny remained calm still stairing up at the statue

BEWARE OF THE ENEMY WITHIN the statue said before going back to stone and Kenny fell to his knees and looked pure white

Th their the same person the enemy within is raven she's miss vole too I I don't know how we're in danger too we have to stop her Kenny said as tears streamed down his face but he made no weeping sounds and Kenny hardly ever cried so thise was very rare

Kenny Raven won't hurt us Aunt Mary will stop her Stan said stunned

Stan she's evil she's after something shell stop at nothing we have exposed her so she's travled through time via the porthole and she knows about us were a threat to her she's trying to stop us from helping Tom and Sarah also she's in Toms time too Stan she's cook but has changed her appearance she's the devil she's not human witches can be shape shifters she has the devil in her she sold her soul to give her powers of time travel and youth Kenny said as silent tears ran down his face

You you mean she also made Kyle ill too asked Stan shocked

No Kyles appendix was in flamed even before he came here shure they grumbled a bit in school and he was off a few times but the other happenings around us the birds flying into the windows also I didn't say anything. But I found 3 dead birds in the garden and t he crows attacking us and I feel the same evil presence I got from vole I'm fucking scared Stan and normally nothing scares me I'm a tough kid with a hard upbringing been in lots of fights with other gangs from the area I live as you know I'm in 2 gangs your gang and a gang at my bit and I know I'm a fucking tough guy that takes shit off no one or I'll send them for a holiday in Hells pass intensive care unit and some pepole are even scared of me cos they know id knock the fuck outta them but I can't deal with thise and I'm fucking sacred thise is evil and i cant handel thise Kenny said

Yeah I know how you feel ken and I'm the same just let's hope to God she won't harm aunt Mary and harm us said Stan placing his arm around Kenny

I don't know but we need to be ready for her and she won't go near the hospital so Kyle is safe for just now said Kenny

As the boys cut through the grounds still in shock Stan imagined the large room that Sarah was trapped in the heavy old wall paper thick heavy Curtians only furniture seen in the room was a very large bed and a small single bed 2 large closets a chair a large dressing table and a stool and a dining table with 2 chairs and it looked really if Sarah had no belongings and even her only doll wasent their now also she had no toys also Stan tried to imagin what life would be like for her with cruelty loneliness and terrible silence and long long dull hours and the room was tucked away at the back of the house and the only viewers were that of the open park and the hills and woodland area and God only knows how Sarah kept track of the time of day even a single miniute must have seemed like many hours too her and time must have been like toucher to her Stan could imagin poor Sarah trapped in that room yearning for the night so she could risk going outside even of it was for a preciouse hour or two to breath in the fresh air into her lungs and feel the evening breeze on her face and playing with her hair but really Sarah should have been out playing in the day feeling the sun warm her skin and see the flowers open in the day and smell their perfume what she so wanted to do not shut away in her prison and also what kind of life Tom had was cook really Raven too as she acted like it the way she mistreated Tom

The boys wanderd silently through the grounds deep in thought but never uttered a single word Till they reached the lodge and Kenny seemed back to normal again

Were back aunt Mary any word on how Kyle is doing asked Stan as the boys headed into the lounge and found their aunt looking sad

Aunt Mary what's wrong is everything okay said Stan worridly

Yes and no oh Stan my dear sweet little budgie Mary wept as kenny went over to the cage and seen the bird lying dead at the bottom

Oh aunt Mary I'm so so sorry gasped Kenny sadly as Stan went over

He was fine today chirping happly and flying around playing with his little toys eating his food then I came into the lounge about half an hour ago and well Mary said crying

Im so so sorry said Stan hugging his aunt as Kenny gently took the dead bird out the cage

Aunt Mary do you want us to bury him for you we can use the empty show box in my closet put a couple of his toys in too have a little service say a prayer for him said Kenny as Mary nodded

Yes that be nice oh your such good boys I wish you could stay here said Mary also giving Kenny a hug

Wish we could stay too but we have yo go back as we have school but we will visit again soon if that's if you have us said Stan

Course I will and your freinds any time said Mary oh and Kyles doing fine I heard Mary said drying her eyes but she was still upset over her little Budgie

Their he looks comfy in their Kenny said an hour later as he wrapped the dead bird in toilet paper and placed it in the show box packed with tissue paper and put in its little toy plastic budgie with bell and it's little mirror then closed the lid

I won't seal it down so he can fly out of to heaven said Kenny as he placed the box on the table we will bury him when your ready aunt Mary Kenny said smilling

Thank you Kenny your so kind Mary said smilling at the blond making Kenny blush

But that lovely little moment was interrupted as Raven came back and a shiver ran down the boys spine

Oh what a day I have Mary that grounds man is so rude to me he should be sacked Raven said coming into the kitchen and seen Kenny hold the shoe box close to him

Well arnt you acting strange today she said as Raven was greeted by silence and Stan and Kenny staried coldly at her

Aunt Mary's budgie died were all a bit upset Stan said

Oh is that all all that fuss over a budgie when the pet shops are full of budgies now is my dinner ready all thise research has given me an appetite and surly you dont expect me to cook my own meals Raven said

No not yet we will make dinner soon but we have things to do and bury the budgie first Kenny said as Mary and the boys left the kitchen to go outside and Stan got a spade from the kitchen closet

Honestly all that fuss over a silly little budgie that you can easly replace for £30 in a pet shop I'd throw the body in the trash and get another one yet I have to say I don't care for birds really noisy messy things raven said as she watched the little funiral service from the window

God. I wish I could hit her with thise spade stan mutterd but Mary despite everything remaind calm

Stan don't lets forget she's their for a moment said Mary

Well it will be hard god damn it I hate her said Kenny trying to remain calm

So then boys how was your day hmmm did you find anything interesting or see anyone interesting then Raven said later at dinner glaring at the boys

No not really why should we Kenny said

Well how do I know you tell me then raven said glaring at Kenny

Well then no not really then said Kenny again

Apart from finding out about the fete that's being held thise weekend in the grounds of the house why are you planning on going miss raven asked Stan

No I very much doubt it. fetes and gala days do not intrest me I find them dull and boring

Well Kyle was out county fair Gala king that's like a gala day and I was his royal page along with our freind Kenny began

Look child I said iam not intrested in these stupid fetes or gala days and I don't care what you and Kyle was Ravin said shocking everyone

Well we might go to the fete get some presents to take back home and I'll maybe get some toys for Sarah Kenny suddenly said then his hand went flying up to his mouth

Er I mean Karen yeah Karen my sister Kenny said

Yeah and as I said Sarah's Karen's freind she's into Bratz and monster high dolls and Disney Faries Stan said thinking that is Sarah did live today in their time shed probely like that too

Oh really I see so boys tell me thise Sarah you know what does she look like asked Raven

Huh oh she's small very very pretty long brown hair to her waist Kenny said

Oh is that the Sarah that does those child beauty pageants er she's little miss Denver er she's a child model Stan said lying

Er yeah that's her her and Karen are always together so er I thought I'd buy her a present tol so she dosent feel left out anything glitzy shell like really Kenny lied

Why have you met any children round here with that name said Stan testing Raven

I try to avoid children I don't like them noisy smelly sticky messy destrcutive creatures they are so why should I know any children i think that they should be shut away untill their in their teens and know how to behave in polite company Raven said

Thats a bit harsh rather old fashioned views too said Mary

Well that's only my opinion and were all entitled to our own opinion arnt we now Raven said

Well yes of course we are but shutting children away is rather crule and they can easly learn how to behave not shut away like a criminal Mary said

Well that is your opinion Mary you need to be very strict and firm chilren mold them into what you want otherwise they will destroy your lives and walk all over you Raven added as she she started to eat her meal that was now put down in front off her and no more was said

A little later when Raven had gone back to the house to do her own research again Mary and the boys planned to visit Kyle later so being on their own at last the boys desided to tell Mary their findings

Aunt Mary you know how miss raven was talking about Sarah and we said that Sarah was Kennys sisters freind who was a child pageant queen said Stan as Mary nodded

Yes what about your Sarah Mary said looking at them if she knew the truth

Well shure their is a Sarah in our school. But she's older than us and is 2 grades above us and we hardly talk to her we don't really like her as she's a hall monitor and has yelled at us a couple of times but aunt Mary. You know the story of the cursed child said Stan

Yes what about the child Mary said as if knowing what the boys were about to say

Well Sarah not our Sarah from our time Sarah is the name of the cursed child said Kenny

Oh okay so have you seen her and how do you know her name asked Mary as the boys nodded

Yes we have and we touched her back and arm and Sarah isn't cursed or evil All that is wrong with her is such a silly simple thing really she has a large dark red birthmark like a port wine stain down one side of her face and neck but she's still really pretty and such a sweet little girl Stan said sadly

Yeah she reminds me of our Karen a lot too Kenny sighed

Oh the poor little lamb well I guess that explanes everything really well who'd have thought a plain old birthmark on her face and so much tourcher becouse of that poor little angel she is Mary said sighing

Yeah it is so sad the lochal kids are horrible to her look aunt Mary I know your not ment to mess with history as it can change the present But could we possibly change Sarah's future a tiny bit give her a happy one said Kenny

You boys want to save Sarah and give her a different fate Mary said

Yes I know we can't stop her from dying as we're all gonna die one day but change her life giver her nicer life and a nicer ending and don't let her die as a child maybe let God himself choose when she'll go not being killed by bullies said Stan

Yeah and Tom too that's the Victiorian kitchen boy we know he's our freind too really nice kid said Stan

Well I'd like to say yes it sounds a wonderful idea and very kind too but I really don't like the thought of you getting involved in these things all I can say if you feel you have too is be very careful said Mary

Oh we will don't worry and please aunt Mary don't breath a word to miss raven I don't trust her nor like her even said Stan

Dont worry pet I won't and I don't eather something strange about her not shure what Mary said

Well all I can say sooner she leaves the better she really creeps me out said Kenny and everyone agreed

So what's she up to anyway today did she tell you anything then or was it a case of. My research is strictly privet all will be reveiled in my book said Stan mimicking Ravens voice and making Kenny laugh and Mary smile a bit

Oh stop it Stan no she just said she was going to the house to do more research and shell be back in a few hours that was all she told me as I said if you ask me she's. A woman of mystery Mary said

Yeah she certainly is that okay and at least little Sarah is no longer the mystery cursed child now we know about her I really like her she's a lovely sweet kid wonder why they were so horrible to her after a while in her company well you don't notice the birthmark really Stan said

Well back in those days well Sarah's days as I said if you looked different you may be seen as evil and if you had a birthmark like Sarah has well they'd defently say you were evil and cursed by the devil and even a witch I guess that's why they burned her alive said Mary sadly

Yeah I know but she's only 8 a tiny little kid and small for her age too she's like the size of a kindergartener said Kenny

Well dosent matter really children even new born infants were cruelly put to death becouse of birthmarks or defects pepole were very superstitious back then and if they didn't understand something like we do today well they said the devil did it and the person with the mark or defect was a witch and linked to thr devil as in Sarah's case Mary said

Yeah that's so sad and that's what the kids say about Sarah she's been touched by the devil even Sarah thinks she's evil God damn it wish she lived today in our town shed be accepted no one would care about her birth,ark wel, they'd maybe mention it to begin with but after a while they wouldn't really bother she's just be another girl said Stan

Doubt it Cartman would bully her nonstop I think mutterd Kenny

Well true but after a while he'd get fed up and move onto something new he always does yet he still Picks on Kyle me you and the ginger kids Stan mutterd as Kenny nodded

Anyeay we really have to tell Kyle about it we promised we'd update him on what is happaning said Kenny smilling as the boys really looked foward to seeing their good freind again to tell him their news and catch up on his and how he was doing as they really missed him

Well that's that chappy done. So enjpy and more coming soon also the Angora Rabbit snowball Lynette is playing with is based on my white Angora rabbit also called snowball lol put him in the story their the large rabbits with long silky coats and if you brush them you get wool that make the beautiful sweaters and oops I killed off Aunt Mary's little budgie or maybe Raven did it


	26. Chapter 26

God I really hate hospitals I don't know why just do way too clean and they smell horrible. yet how kyle puts up with them I just dont know but I know I couldn't that's for sure said Kenny a little later as Aunt Mary had taken the boys into see Kyle to catch up on his news as they really missed their freind

Kyle was still lying down in the bed and despite being pale he did look a bit better and more cheerier

Hey their Kyle wow you look much better then we last seen you so how you feeling then asked Stan smilling

Hey guys oh much better thanks oh I got those drainage tubes out so the wounds are compleatly closed now but I'm still a bit sore and i have stitches but im on the mend so im told and the nurses here are really awesome and I get to watch the tv all the time so discoverd UK tv it's okay but also im hoping to get home soon maybe in a couple I'd days even but I'll need to rest up so I can't go exploring with you guys right away sorry about that but you can always up date me so anyway what have you guys been up to said Kyle smiling at Stan and Kenny as they looked at each other not shure where to start

Er yeah quite a bit we have a few adventures oh Kyle you know Sarah the so called cursed child said Stan

Yeah what about her asked Kyle with intrest

Well we have at long last seen her face. Omg Kyle it's so so sad said Stan

Wow you have so what's wrong with her is she deformed or hidouse as others say asked Kyle with intrest watching the boys shake their head sadly

No far from it she's really pretty but the right side of her face and neck she has a very large dark purple birthmark covering it Stan calls it a port wine stain Kenny said sadly

Oh god that poor poor kid well that explanes everything now I guess Kyle sighed

Yeah your right it does explane everything cos she looks a bit different from everyone and pepole not knowing what it is are scared of her and set out to hurt her as they want her to well just go away said Stan

Yeah everything's beginning to fall into place now really god all that for a simple birthmark so so sad poor little sarah said Kyle

Yeah but listen that's not all of the story you know old Raven said Kenny

Yeah her and don't remind me I can't stand the old witch she really gives me the creeps Kyle whisperd with a shiver

Well call us crazy but we are 99 per cent sure that she is that woman vole who's with Sarah and she's cook too their all the same person said Kenny

Wow omg really said Kyle trying to sit up in the bed but winced in pain and placed his hand on his side

Wow careful their dude you'll pop your stiches but yeah listen thise is the honest truth Kenny and I were wandering around the grounds thr other day and something weird happend one of the staues came to like freaked us out a bit but it said beware the enemy within that's raven Stan said

Omg that is creepy so she's a time traveller too omg said Kyle shocked but listen you guys you have to save Tom and Sarah set them free god damn it if I was fit I'd help you too I hate seeing innicont pepole suffer poor Sarah. So have you seen her since then asked Kyle

No oh we are hoping to but It depends of she shows up or not and Tom he was with us and he took off in a rush too he was coughing up blood poor guy said Stan sadly

That sounds pretty seriouse so you haven't seen him eather since then asked Kyle watching Stan and Kenny shake their heads

Nope he just went poof into thin air he just said that he had enough and couldn't take it any more and his ushal rant about being a 6 ft footman and getting Dorrie his sister then he vanished into thin air oh we hope to see him again soon really hope he's okay though as he was in a bad way Kenny said with a shrug

Thats so sad poor Tom and Sarah oh any signe of your sim cards and Dongle yet asked Kyle

No but I just know that the old witch raven has them but she's hardly in to ask her she's always away doing her stupid research into that damn book and I'm not gonna go and raid her room as I know I'll get grounded and I really fear what raven will do to me and also we couldn't help Tom or Sarah but I still have my sim card so I can text home Stan said

Well be very careful both of you around her I don't trust her she's pure evil I swear it said Kyle

Yeah your right I totally get creeped out by her when she's around she scares me but if she's a time traveller what the hell is she doing here in our time does she know that we can see Tom and Sarah asked Kenny

I honestly don't know maybe maybe not but please becarful I'd hate for anything to happen to you your my best freinds Kyle said placing a hand on Stan and Kennys shoulder

Dont worry we will but omg it was so so sad the way she treated poor little Sarah but she never seen us and Tom was their with us only Sarah seen us Stan said

So did you guys talk to Sarah then asked Kyle

Yes we did she's a very quiet timid little girl didn't really say much just that she was 8 and her only freinds were the statues as they don't show fear and the other kids bully her even she thinks she's evil and cursed we tried to explane she's not also Tom spoke too her she's really sweet then she took off running as old vole whos her governess was yelling on her so Stan Tom and I chased after them to a little room I take it where they were living and vole bullied Sarah their too she brought out all these mirrors and was talking to herself telling herself how beautiful she was and that and she said if Kenny started then stopped as a tear spilled from his eye

She told Sarah if she was to look into a mirror it crack and the devil would come and drag Sarah to hell and she'd burn for an eternity said Stan shocking Kyle

Oh Kyle Sarah is such a cute little thing she reminds me so much of Karen I just want to protect Sarah I see a lot of Karen in her know what I mean said Kenny wiping his eyes on his arm

Yeah exactly and you will I know you will said Kyle patting. Kennys shoulder in a comforting way

Mary and the boys spent a further hour with Kyle before leaving as Kyle still needed a lot of rest so they they went back to the lodge

The boys desided to go exploring when they got back but sadly their was no more time slips and they managed to keep out of Ravens way but still remaind wery of her

Soon Saturday came and it was the day of the fete and it was such a beautiful hot day it was quite a big turn out and a lot to see and do at the fete

Their was many stalls selling books toys clothes bric a brack old funiture records cds tapes video games also their was a bouncy castle for the kids face painting a puppet show and a magician also an ice cream van food stalls a tea tent a prize draw also some childrens fun fair rides too and hook a duck and ring the bell with the hammer and a coconut shy also pepole dressed up in costumes and a man on stilts walked amongst the crouds and horse and carrage rides and a brass band playing really a good family day out

The boys wanderd around the stalls looking at things and enjoying themselfs when they noticed someone they least expected to see their

Omg look over their theirs the old witch I thought she wasent coming as she didn't like these kind of events said Stan nudging Kenny

Well I don't care if she doses or dosent im keeping well out her way I don't want cursed by her said Kenny

Yeah very true their said Stan watching Miss Raven who was looking at some books but then she spotted him and went over

Hello their boys and may I ask what are you buying today then Raven said going over to the toy stall where the boys were

Just some stuff for my sister back home said Kenny picking up a Barbie doll with very long hair and a doll with white hair and a cabbage patch doll and he already had a large pink teddy bear under his arm

I dunno yet what I'm buying said Stan looking at some DS games why what are you buying then asked Stan looking at Raven in a cold way

Oh I don't know yet child and anyway I doubt very much if you would be intrested in what I buy she said glancing at the games Stan was looking at

Well then same here with us cuts both ways dosent it said Kenny glaring at her

Kennith I do not care very much for your behaviour you are rather rude to me said Raven

Im not rude it's just the way I am so if you don't like me well too bad don't have to talk to me then i wont loose sleep over it said Kenny paying for the toys and walking away followed by Stan who'd bought a couple of games

Arnt you boys too old to be buying dolls and bears Raven said as Kenny showed Stan the pink bear and sniffed the bears belly

No and what we do with these toys dosent concern you Kenny said as the boys walked away again trying to get rid of raven

God damn it I fucking hate her noisy old bitch she wants to know everything we do but were not aloud to know about her Kenny said

Yeah I know tell me about it Hey hasent Keren not got that Barbie doll with the long hair said Stan looking at the doll

Yeah it's Disneys Rapunzel doll mom got it for her Xmas but thise doll isn't for Karen it's for little Sarah Kenny said smilling

Sarah as in our Sarah with the birthmark said Stan suprised

Yeah I take it Sarah lost her other doll and she has no toys now well I bought her thise one dunno how I'll get it to her but I'll think in a way think she'll like it said Kenny smilling

Oh im shure shell love it that's really sweet of you Kenny said Stan smilling also who's the cabbage patch doll for and the Disneys frost fairy and the. Lotso bear said Stan smilling

Those are for Karen. She always wanted a cabbage patch doll well girl doll we got her a cabbage patch bald baby couple of years ago I found it in the tip so cleaned it up and got clothes from the thrift store and gave her it she takes it to bed now also she loved Periwinkle frost from the movie secret of the wings she went with Ruby to see that and she has the book so wanted the white haired fairy doll as shes got a Tinkerbell doll and she always wanted a Lotso bear she watched Toy story round at the Tuckers. It was Craig's DVD and she took a liking to Lotso feels sorry for him and since then wanted a Lotso of her own but at 80 bucks it was way to expensive and I had a feeling that if you waited well one was bound to turn up cheaper Kenny smilled

Yeah that's true but don't think that one talks dose it asked Stan touching the bears paw

No probelly not I don't see someone just give a good Lotso bear away at a fete if it talks and I don't see a battery compartment but dosent matter Karwn will be really happy with it and if your used to growing up with very little like we do well the smallest thing makes you happy and I know Karen will be very happy with thise she won't care if it talks or not she's not a greedy kid like some kids are said Kenny

Oh that is very true I like Karen a lot she's such a sweet little girl smilled Stan

Yeah she is a lot like Sarah oh im sorry I just can't help compare the two their so alike said Kenny

Yeah I know it's your big brother instinct kicking in and quite understandable said Stan smilling

Yeah that's true oh I wish I could protect sarah more like I protect Karen you. Know something Stan Sarah needs a Mysterion in her life like a guardian angel to keep her safe and watch over her said Kenny as the boys headed back to the lodge

So Karen still has no idea that your really Myesterion then asked Stan as Kenny shook his head

Nope she still says he's her mystery gaurdian angel that protects her and the city oh she might find out one day dunno really but I'll never tell her but who knows she might never find out Kenny added

Well that be nice but changing the subject I wonder what old raven was doing at the fete she said it wasent her kind of thing and also wonder if she bought anything asked Stan

Dunno really guess she has her reasons but that's strictly privet and we will find out in her book said Kenny making Stan laugh a bit

Oh Kenny you are a charecter and a half and your really cool laughed Stan patting Kenny on the back

Yep well you know me I like to try laughed Kenny smilling

So then boys did you have a nice time then at the fete oh I see you have some things their said Mary smilling at the boys

Yeah I got a few things for Karen and Stan got some games for his DS back home Kenny smilled

Yeah I got a couple of books too on Terrance and Philip. an aunnal and sticker book oh also got you some things too said Stan handing Mary a bag that had a little vase and an ornament in it he knew his aunt liked

Oh Stan their was no need to pet spending your money on me but it was such a kind thought you are such a sweet boy Mary said petting Stans cheek making him blush a bit and Kenny snigger a little Oh aunt Mary we seen miss Raven their too at the book stall I thought she said fetes weren't her thing and she wasent going said Kenny

Yes strange I remeber her saying that too but she said that she changed her mind and would take a wander down to see if she could find anything interesting she could maybe use in her research Mary said

Yeah we'll we seen her looking at the book stall we were looking around the other stalls when we seen her said Stan

So did you see if she bought anything then asked Mary smilling

What apart from a new broomstick to fly on no doubt it and anyway She wouldn't tell us anyway she always says ...my research is strictly privet and all will be reveiled in my book said Kenny mimicking Raven making Stan laugh. Yeah as if well we won't be reading her stupid book and anyway we have never seen any of her work in the states Kenny said

Oh Kenny stop it your making me laugh and no I don't think she sells in the states mostly in the uk and Ireland well I have never heard about her books selling in the states said Mary

Well who'd want to buy her crappy books anyway I wouldn't want them even if they were going for free I don't like her said Stan

Yeah same here she's creepy Kenny added making Mary sigh

Yes I know how you both feel boys I kind of feel the same but I don't think we can just ask her to leave she has the media on her side and she might give me a bad name for not being nice and welcoming to her so sadly despite how you both feel boys please try and put up with her said Mary

Oh alright then we will try but only for you said stan sighing sadly

Later when Raven came back again as the boys thought she said nothing about the fete and of what she bought but she had a large carrier bag with a few things shaped like books and that told the boys shed bought a few things but the boys said nothing to her and tried to avoid looking at her as she staried at them

So the boys told me they saw you at the fete today at the big house said aunt Mary looking at raven

Oh yes I desided to go after all and have a little wander around looking for things and why yes I did see the boys they were at the toy stall oh tell me now ken why were you buying a pink stuffed bear and girls dolls Raven said glaring at Kenny knowing he'd have to tell her now as Mary was listening

Er for my sister the bear is called Lotso bear the dolls are periwinke frost a fairy doll and the cabbage patch doll well Karen can choose her own names for it Kenny said glaring

Oh I see because I never heard of boys playing with bears or dolls raven said

Kyle has dolls Terrance and Philip their with him now and are upstairs in his room and we have them too at home and I had a Buzz light year doll and I have stuffed toys said too said Stan

Why didn't you have toys when you were little like teddy bears and dolls or weren't they invented when you were little asked Kenny

Of course I did silly boy I never played with them I didn't really care for toys as a child

I think every child should have toys yet some kids in the past were deprived toys I heard that one of the kids that lived in that very house wasent aloud toys by her crule governess infact she had no belongings really said Kenny glaring at vole and almost making Stan choke as he knew what Kenny was on about

Raven didn't awnser at first then she stood up taking her dishes to the sink and rinsing them through

Well that meal was deliciouse thank you very much Mary now if you don't mind I will retire to my room now I have a lot or research to do Raven said not even looking at the boys

Very well and glad you enjoyed it Mary said smilling a little

Hmmm quite raven said leaving the room

Kenny what the hell were you playing at about talking about Sarah and the toys and that Stan said a bit shocked

Simple I was testing her see what she knew and if she really is the same person and I think she knows we're onto herb that's why she left the room she couldn't deal with it. Kenny said she knows we have seen Sarah's room and maybe she knows that she's Sarah's governess said Kenny

Yeah true so still think she's a time travler asked Stan

Im certain but not quite shure we need to catch her out their is a far off chance she could be an ancestor that explane the likeness but we really need to see if they are the same person and if we can travel back to Sarah's time and Sarah can travel in time too then why not vole look Stan I don't know what the hell were caught up in here it's freaky for shure and maybe were breaking the laws of time itself and are the time travle Police gonna come for us and put electronic tags on us so that we can only stay in our time somehow I don't think so and what still gets me is did vole really hear us when we were in that room with Tom and Sarah and when Tom ran off remeber when vole yelled who's their who is it and I said the devil well I didn't really mean to say that as I'd forgotten about Sarah I didn't mean to scare her but I really wanted to scare old vole but how the hell did she hear me I thought only Tom and Sarah heard us I just don't understand

Yeah that really worries me yet that maid and footman didn't see us or Tom and he nearly crashed into the footman. Cos he skidded on the floor when running Stan said

Yeah I know oh god I do hope that Tom isn't starting to beleive those stories about Sarah being cursed their bullshit Kenny said

Yeah I know that but Toms probelly heard all the stories before and that and it's the first time he's seen her close up and he showed no fear he spoke to her if she was his Dorrie. Kenny begain then sighed. Maybe we're the first pepole to see Sarah up so close Kenny said

Yeah true but the other kids maybe they seen it too but I think their just believing the stories and that about her Stan said

True but fuck dude Tom coughing up the blood like that well that was scary poor kid I was a bit pissed at him for taking off like that though and leaving us their but Jeeze the blood thing fuck sake anyway wonder where he went to anyway said Kenny sighing

I dunno knowing Tom hell well just pop up when it suits him but hope we see him soon even though he was a bit of an asshole leaving us like that he's still kinda cool in a way but as I said lets hope he turns up again soon said Stan

Yeah that's if we haven't frighted him off fuck me and my big mouth Stan ever do something you later regret asked Kenny

Well yeah a few times think we all do something like that even Kyle why what you done asked Stan

Well it was about me saying that the devil was in that room I scared Sarah she looked terrified say if she dosent like me now iv lost her trust said Kenny

Oh don't be silly I'm shure shell understand and we can always explane to her that we didn't mean it the next time we see her so don't worry ken said Stan trying to cheer the blond up who was a bit sad

Well thats that chappy done next one coming soon so enjoy...bric a brack means old ornaments clocks and that also I do not own Lotso or Periwinkle or Tinkerbell or Rapunzel they belong to Disney Or the cabbage patch dolls but I have these dolls myself


	27. Chapter 27

Later that night as the boys couldn't really sleep due to having so much on their minds they both asked Aunt Mary if they could watch some late night tv if they promised to keep it low so they wouldn't wake anyone up and to their delight she said yes and as long as they didn't stay up too late ot they wouldn't be fit to go exploring in the morning so the boys promised they'd go to bed as soon as they felt tierd and so trusting the boys Mary went off to bed around 10 pm and miss Raven she had retired much earler and as no sounds came from her room thise suggested she was sleeping or as Kenny said climbed out her window and took off on her broomstick but they'd see her at breakfast in the morning demanding her share but just now the boys wanted to sit and relax and watch Terrance and Philip. and also Stan got a text form Craig back home wondering why he hadent seen him on Skype. So forgetting after an argument Craig had with Kyle the day before school broke up Kyle deleted Craig from skype freinds list as the two weren't talking just now but Stan talked to Craig saying him and Kenny were having an adventure and a half also he did mention about Kyles appendix bursting and being in hospital so forgetting the fall out Craig said tell Kyle I say hello and to re add me on his freinds list

Stan and Kenny relaxed in the lounge eating some cookies and drinking Jude whist they watched their favrioute tv show trying not to laugh too loud

Oh I could watch thise all night and their is more episodes on a lot later I never grow tierd of Terance and Philip these two are classic laughed Kenny

Yeah I know I love them too but bad news is the shows are on way after midnight like 1am or something crazy like that and we did say we would go to bed soon and anyway im shure we have seen those episodes before their all reruns Kenny the brand new episodes don't start to October they ushally have a huge Halloween special and the trailers start in late September Stan said laughing again at the tv

Yeah I know I can't wait oh also Craig said something about a new movie their making and that. Terrance has lost a bit of weight too he was on that E celebraty news channel at a movie premiere recently with his wife and he looked fantastic he's on some strict starvation diet and has dropped down 2 sizes in clothes said Kenny

Yeah I heard that about Terrance he's really got his life back on track and the rehab helped and think the movie is out next summer Kyle had an artical about it he'd found in his moms magazine he brought in 3 days before we broke up the movie looks if it's gonna be awesome I'm so going to see it said Stan

Yeah I can't wait we need to make a day off it go to the Cinima then to Sizzlers later said Kenny as Stan nodded and the boys carried on watching the show and eating their snacks

As the boys sat watching the show laughing quietly enjoying the show and even repeating some of the jokes and saying oh we must tell Kyle that one the door of the lounge suddenly burst opend and the main light was turned on almost blinding the boys and giving them a shock

M Mis Raven what you doing up at thise hour I I thought you'd be asleep said Stan shocked turning down the tv further but Raven didn't awnser Stans question as she came closer to the boys scaring them a bit

What do you know about the children and don't lie as I know you that know boys and I hate lyres raven said standing over them

Huh your crazy what children and do you mind we're watching TV here said Stan but to his shock Raven quickly grabbed the tv remote off Stan before anyone could stop her

Hey put that back on that's Terrance and Philip no one turns them off and give that back yelled Kenny

I don't care what it is now I want the truth out of you two little snivelling. Lying little brats now you are going to tell me everything you know about thise place. Or I will make you suffer and regrete the day you were born now you have used those portholes to time travel and I know so don't lie to me and also you know of those other children Raven said her voice was smooth and calm but dripping with evil and poison but Kenny wasent scared

Well if we did use the portholes how do you know about them then are you a time travler miss Raven or should that be Miss vole and your 35 years old and a spinster arnt you Augusta. And unushal name yet 2 pepole have it in the same place you and miss Vole Kenny said

Miss vole ...what are you on about. Boy and yes I am 35 and I have no wish to marry Raven said

Really hmmmmm wonder why so do you know any children and we want the truth Kenny said now standing up and stairing hardly at Raven as he could stand up to her and was no longer afraid

Children I know nothing of children apart from you and that red haired boy and even if I did it be no concern of you she said a bit shocked by Kenny challenging her she thought Kenny would be easy to controle and would show fear of her but the blond proved tough

Really now so if your the innicont miss Raven that writes books about ghosts and the supernatural how do you know about port holes and time travel that really wouldn't be your thing then said Kenny

Well I just do don't I and also I know you boys are keeping secrets even the boy in the hospital knows more that he's saying he knows about the portholes too and beleive me I will find out about them and what secrets you boys are hiding from me

Yeah well what ever maybe you will maybe you won't oh and a word of warning miss Raven watch out now if I were you I wouldn't go into the room of mirrors at the big house as the glass will crack and the devil may get you Kenny said watching Raven turn white

What what did you say boy she said

The devil will get you they say if your evil our cursed and look into a mirror the glass will crack and the devil comes out and drags your soul to hell where you will burn for an eternaity you look shocked miss Raven have you never heard that one before. Very old saying infact it's centuries old Kenny said

No no why should I. You boys are weird such nonsence Raven said knowing the boys had got one over on her

No not really maybe superstition dunno really but can we have the remote please oh and. Turn the light out on your way out please it spils the viewing said Kenny as Raven threw the tv remote at the boys

Oh take it and put your stupid show back on yourselfs raven said storming out the room turning the light our in a bad mood and she slammed the door behind her

Kenny and Stan high fived eachother happly

OMG did you see that said Kenny turning the tv back on again

Yeah I know but she can't hurt Aunt Mary and drag us to hell that's for shure but we need to be careful around her and as for Kyle well he's safe just now but when he gets home hell need to be carful said Stan

No well at least I hope not and we can look after Kyle till he's strong enough to face up to her said Kenny

The boys carried on watching their tv show before going to bed and in the morning no more was said about it and Mary had no idea of what happend so the boys quietly ate their breakfast then tidied up and then went exploring hoping to see Tom or Sarah again and Kenny managed to get the Rapunzel doll in a bag hoping to give it to Sarah but they had no luck so at the end of the day the doll came back with him

It be a further 4 days before they'd see Tom again

That morning started really well Mary had some great news from the hospital saying that Kyle would be home in 2 days 9 days after he went in as an Emergancy so Mary kept herself busy Getting the room ready for him and if Kyle wanted to go out he could sit in the garden till he was fully recoverd as he was still a little sore so everyone was delighted by that news apart from Raven who was away getting more research for her book

Oh that's great news about Kyle I really miss him and OMG we have so much to tell him too he's missed a lot said Kenny happly

Yeah I know well don't get over exciting him as hell still be a bit sore from his surgery so hell need to take it easy and rest for a bit said Stan

God you sound like his mom ...oh my little Bubbah needs to rest he mustn't tire himself out joked Kenny mimicking Sheila and getting a swat on the head from Stan

Oh stop it you it's a damn good job Kyles not here laughed Stan oh by the way your hairs grown a bit Kenny it's not stubble any more kind of soft now so your growing it back them said Stan grabbing a few very short strands of Kennys hair

I dunno yeah probelly by the time we go back to school it will be a decent length but yeah it grows so damn quickly oh no doubt it will get shaved again in the future but not just now maybe next summer ill buzz it again Kenny said patting his hair

Well your really lucky you suit it buzzed like that with your colouring said Stan smilling

Thanks said Kenny smilling as the boys wanderd through the grounds again and over to the sundial

Wonder if Raven is really vole and if she used you too her key to the past to go back and foward but what does she want with us how does she know that we know Tom and Sarah just what are your secrets asked Stan touching the statues on the sundial

Thats when the boys felt the familler icy wind and dizzy feeling something was happaning again but where would they end up thise time they had no idea

When the weird passed it was still daylight and their incredibly sitting onnth steps of the sundial was Tom

He looked really sad and lost somehow as he rested his feet on the little railing that was around the sundial ment to stop pepole, going upto it but everyone still did stepping over the small railing even Sarah

Stan Kenny came the hoarse whisper as he turned his face towards the boys but thise wasent the cheeky fun loving cocky Tom they'd grown to know and like thise Tom seemed very different his eyes were Burning and his face much paler than ushal and very stricken looking as if he'd been crying

Tom the boys said in shock as they went over to him and he seemed frozen to the spot if lost in a world of his own and he staried at them without speaking

Tom. What's wrong you can tell us were your freinds well hope we still ate sorry about last time yelling at you so hope you can forgive us said Kenny as. Tom shrugged

Look Tom what's wrong. Thise isn't like you to be really quiet like thise something's up I just know it is it cook has she been bulling you or have you seen Sarah again Stan asked shocked at Toms quiet behaviour as he and Kenny were used to seeing Tom being cheeky and kind of in your face and a bit loud and always talking about being a 6ft footman and bringing Dorrie to stay with him but never sad and quiet like thise so they both knew something was far wrong and it botherd them

Please Tom won't you tell us what's wrong we just want to help thise isn't you at all we may have only known you for a short time but we have got to know you well and thise isn't like you something's wrong said Stan as Tom suddenly let out a loud sob

Oh Tom what is it please tell us now your not the crying type. Shure Sarah is but your not thise isn't like you. so what's up asked Kenny gently placing his hand on Toms skinny back

Tom then lifted his head up showing his tear stains saddend face that was smudged with dirt then he choked out a single word that hit the boys hard ...Dorrie ...

Oh no his beloved little sister who was his entire world that sweet little Dorrie that was. Living in London as an over worked scullery maid and she was Toms pride and joy and his reason for living and becouse of her he wanted to do really well and bring her to live with him as he really missed her but now it sounded if something terrible had happend to her and the boys really fears the worst

Wh what about little Dorrie said Stan quietly terrified incase Tom would say she was dead as that would destroy poor Tom but his awnser was different but still very sad

Shes she's spittin blood like me Tom said not looking at the other two boys but as his words were out he kept his face burried thise painfully thin shoulders shaking with sobs

Spitting blood said Stan thinking back to when he and Kenny seen Tom cough up blood and now they understood

Oh Tom I'm so so sorry both boys said together sadly

Words couldn't express their sympothy and couldn't really comfort the poor boy and both Stan and Kenny felt so helpless and the upsurge of feelings of the cruelty and unfairness in it all Tom was suffering so much he was already an orphan sent to a harsh workhouse treated with more cruilty and separated from his little sister and he was brave enough to leave that harsh workhouse and a life of dire poverty or maybe as a begger on the streets to better himself and become a footman and make a better life for himself for him and Dorrie who was forced to go and work innanstrange place and be harshly treated herself and as for poor Tom he was cruelly beaten and abused and never a kind word or any freindship shown or spoken to him he was treated like a Slave and it broke the boys hearts and Kenny compared Toms sad life to that of a prisnor in the holocaust as they were treated the same and also Stan Kenny and Kyle were the only human freinds Tom had as they wouldn't count statues as freinds

Okay their done now the boys heard Tom say as he rubbed his arm across his eyes drying his tears and again becoming. The Tom they had got to know and like

You okay their now asked Kenny looking at Tom

Yeah course iam well their ain't no sence than blubbing all day is their waist of water really if you ask me he said smilling a little

Well yeah guess so said Stan

Yeah and our Dorrie she don't cry says its for babies infact you know what she does if she's upset asked Tom smilling a bit

No what asked Kenny

Well she screams and screams screeches at the top of her voice she does cor if only you could hear her blimey you can here her all the way from London if the winds blowing in the right way what a screech she has Tom said shaking. His head laughing a bit

Yeah don't blame her sometimes we feel like that too said Kenny glancing at Stan who nodded

Er. Tom why did you run off like that the other day in the house asked Stan

Huh oh I dunno really maybe I got scared I'm not shure really weird that cos normally I'm scared of. Nuffink ( nothing) you knows Tom said

Yeah we know that your a lot like myself tough and cool and I like you said Kenny smilling and patting Toms arm

I like you too both of you oh and that red haired boy he's cool forgot his name though Tom said

Kyle said Kenny

Yeah that's it he's cool too seems pretty smart as well Tom added

Yeah Kyle is really cool and he's very smart oh he's coming home from the hospital in a couple of days as he's much better now said Stan smilling

Thats good tell him I day ello Tom smilled

Yeah we will but we still got to get her out and away from that evil Vole woman Stan said

Who Sarah but how we all know she'll never leave that woman Tom said

Yeah I know but we can always try and save her then we can save you too said Stan smilling

Me blimey how can you save me Tom shrugged with suprise

Well I don't know yet but we will think of something not shure how exactly but we will think of something leave it with us said Stan

Well I reckon it's some thing to do with the old sundial or moondial yes that's it mutterd Kenny if talking to himself

Moondial moon time said Tom as both boys nodded

Well I suppose it would be good to escape no more beatings or yelled at from cook and the staff and you know what they had me do the other day Tom said making a face in discust

No what said Kenny fearing the worst

Flamin paddle in pee something to do with urine and sheets flaming big tub of it wading knee deep for hours in pee blimey it was stinking I thought I was gonna throw up he added

Yuck sounds horrible said Kenny

Beleive me it was but if you save me does that mean I can never go back and what about our Dorrie I ain't going anywhere without our Dorrie she needs me Tom said

Well we will try and get her here too and save her you Dorrie and Sarah Stan said

Well okay sounds good to me then yeah id like that you giving the. three of us a new life Tom said

The boys smilled thinking about their freinds caught up in their crule lives getting a new happy life and even though they'd never met Dorrie they so wanted to save her too as her life sounded as miserable as Sarah's

Well that's that little chappy done so hope you enjoy and that is true servents used to have to paddle in human pee for hours on end to do something to clothes and sheets or something. I read it in a history book it was mostly done in Middle ages but was done also in Victorian times sounds discusting but next chappy up soon


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry thise is a bit of a while coming but been busy So hears the next chapter enjoy

The boys sat quietly for a few miniutes Stan and Kenny glancing at Tom as he sat resting his chin on his hand and both boys studied thise strange looking boy in detail

The smudges of dirt and grim on his pale thin face that looked so old and tierd for a young child really and his longish brown unkempt dirty hair that needed cutting and his old ragged clothes with missing buttons and full of holes and dirty old boots that were too big for him he was a real living breathing Victorian boy they really had met a real Victorian boy

Ere you two what you stairin at said Tom suddenly looking at Stan and Kenny look at him

Oh sorry er just making shure your really are real and not a dream said Kenny with a laugh

Oh no no way don't you go startin all that nonsense again about ghosts I thought we'd all got over that stuff cos i aint going through that again Tom said with a laugh

No of course not we know your real silly were all real of course you me Kenny Dorrie Sarah and maybe those other kids too were all real children speareted by time I guess said Stan

Tom then stood up and stretched yep shure and pigs will fly and the moons made of cheese and I'll be 6ft tall Teddy Larkin best footman ever Tom said as he smilled cheekly

Wh what did you say your name was their asked Kenny suprised a bit

Teddy Larkin course said Tom

No cant be wait you said your name was Tom short for Edward Larkin not Teddy I don't understand said Stan confused

Yeah that's right I'm Ted or Teddy as our Dorrie calls me real name Edward but don't get that much used to at workhouse if I was in trouble. Tom said with a laugh

But but we thought your name was Tom you said that to us Kenny said

Well yeah guess I am Tom well the staff call me Tom but real names Ted Teddy or Edward you see all kitchen boys are called Tom Tom said

Omg they took your name that's terrible I get Kenny or Ken as my real name is Kennith but still shortened version of my real name and stan well he gets stan short for Stanley and he dosent mind but giving you a diffrent name omg I'd never let that happen no way dude Kenny said shaking his head

Oh it's okay I guess used to it now I guess I was told on my arrival that my name would be now Tom but as I said. Well you get used to it think they changed our Dorries name too she's a Mary now she dosent mind eather Tom said

Mary that's our Aunts name said Stan

Yeah you know it's really weird listen don't get angry or that with us but were so used to calling you Tom so er hope you don't mind if we carry on calling you that your Tom to us now I gues said Kenny bitting his lip

Course not why should I bother I kinda like it anyway used to being a Tom now with a shrug

Maybe but listen Tom I promise we will help you Dorrie and Sarah we will get you out and away from those crule pepol and to safty I don't know how but I will think of something I promise said Stan gently touching Toms arm

Yeah especially little Sarah wouldn't mind her as a sister too her and Dorrie would get on well our Dorrie she wouldnt don't care about that mark on Sarah's face see our Dorrie well she's a good girl accepts everything with our questions she does Tom said

She sounds good listen Tom meet us hear later come to our time around 6pm by the sun dial we will end thise tonight and save Sarah okay said Stan

Yeah okay said Tom nodding

Now when the church clock chimes 6 times count the chimes and are their any clocks near where you are basked Stan

Clocks yeah their are great big things that tick really loudly and bong mornin noon and night they can get really annoying Tom said

Tom can you tell the time asked Kenny suddenly

Course I can I had to when I came here seems my life is rulled by clocks all tickin and bonging couldn't tell the time when I first came here though but cook taught me so I'd be on time said Tom

Good so you will know when 6 o clock is then asked Stan as Tom nodded

Look incase you can't. Get near a clock take thise it's called a watch I hardly use it some times I do but it's always in my pocket taking up room said Stan pulling out his watch and Toms face lit up

Cor blimy it's a tiny clock well I never bless me soul it's an arm clock hee hee I ain't never seen one of them before heard only the gentry have them now I have Tom said happly

Well hold still let me put it on for you said Stan putting the watch on Toms wrist

Stan also noticed at how thin his wrists were and the bones stuck out so fragile looking under the dirty grey paper thin skin

Their you go all done smilled Stan seeing at how happy Tom was as he couldn't take his eyes off the watch and he moved his skinny wrist thise way and that as he admired the watch he was totally enchanted by it and begain to prance around a bit in happiness

Blimey an arm clock I got an arm clock cor blimey if our Dorrie could see me now me of all pepole with a posh arm clock Tom said

Tom would you like to keep it forever said Stan smilling as he really didn't miss the watch it been a prize in a Crain claw grabbing machine when he tried to win an iPod but won the stupid watch instead and he hardly used it

What for keeps really your giving me the arm clock to keep oh blimy my giddy aunt said Tom as Stan nodded

Yes for keeps call it a present Stan said smilling

Cor noones ever given me a present before thanks very much wow I'm like the gentry now tom said smilling then took the watch off and out it in his pocket

Best keeps its safe on here I ain't aloud thise cook would skin me alive if she caught me with thise think I pinched it she would but hope thise works us being their all at the same time and to go back to Sarah's time but don't worry I'll be their ill turn up alright now iv got me posh new arm clock Tom said happly as he patted his pocket

As the boys all stood their they noticed a flash of ginger out the corner of their eye and iit seemed to be watching them it was the little ginger cat that wanderd the grounds and it seemed to be watching them with its piercing green eyes and listening to everything they'd said if spying on them and the weird thing was when the boys called out to the cat it didn't move it just sat their staring but when miss raven called it the cat always went to her purring happly and would rub against her also could the cat be linked to miss vole too as they'd seen the cat in her time so was that cat a time travler too

Here puss puss nice kitty Stan called bending down and putting his hand out like he normally did with Cartmans cat but unlike Mr Kitty who'd come up and sniff his hand and give a freindly head butt against his hand purring thise cat remaind where it was and didn't move the slightest bit

Horrible looking thing that cat is should be drowned that cats creepy Tom said glaring at the cat

Creepy no don't think so it's just a normal little cat kinda cute I think said Stan. Smilling at the cat

No that one ain't something about it dunno what really but I swear it's evil look I ain't got anything against cats we have 2 in the kitchen that keep the mice away I like them their my freinds too but that one is evil Tom said

The boys looked at the cat who staried back and then suddenly without warning it got up and ran off with a youwl and vanished into the bushes

See just a normal little cat really said Stan to Tom but got no awnser Tom had vanished again

Huh where did he do thise time asked Kenny looking around confused

Dunno he just vanished again I guess typical of Tom said Stan

So do you think he will come tonight then and he's got your watch said Kenny

Yeah maybe I dunno really if he will or not and yeah the watch is his now look I never really liked that watch anyway got it at the mall couple of years ago remeber the Crain grabbing machine that cost a doller well I was really after the iPod and I won that stupid watch looks if it came from the doller store and I never really wore it anyway I was gonna hand it into the thrift. Store and don't think it's worth that much anyway maybe a doller said Stan

Yeah know what you mean and that Crain grabbing machine is rigged to give you the crappy prizes all the good ones are way outta reach noone wins anything good on it Kevin told me that said Kenny

Yeah apart from Kyle he's really good at those machines he won a Sony hand held play station that is an awesom prize said Stan

Yeah it was guess that was a one off and Kyle just got lucky but wait didn't Craig not win an. iPod once said Kenny

Yeah he did it was during the metrosexual craze he was after a make up set of all things as theyd put prizes to tie in with the metrosexual craze in but he won the awesom iPod. Instead But he sold it and bought clothes in pink with the money a designer glittery top or something and when the metrosexual craze was over he tried to get the iPod back but couldn't silly ass he is but he got one later for his birthday laughed Stan

Yeah well we were all crazy during that craze but thank god it ended looking back so not cool said Kenny

Yeah I agree but guess it was fun at the time I guess laughed Stan

Yeah maybe but not for poor Kyle God what ass holes we were to him I still feel bad for that Kenny sighed

As the boys made their way back to the lodge laughing and talking about the metrosexual craze they suddenly felt an icy chill again that was all to familler to them and the feeling as if something was about to happen and suddenly it got. Lot darker too like if it was early evening

Do you notice that it's colder and darker it's Sarah's time it must be we've gone back to Sarah's time Stan whisped as the boys went off to find their little freind

And shure enough in the distance they seen the familler little hooded figure cut across the grounds singing another new song in her sweet voice

Poor Jenny sits a weeping a weeping a weeping

Poor Jenny sits a weeping

On a bright summers day

Pray tell me what she's weeping for

Weeping for weeping for

Pray tell me what she's weeping for on a bright summers day

The child's voice floated through the nights air sweet as ever as if she didn't have a single care in the world and unaware as Stan and Kenny ran over catching up with her

Sarah Sarah it's us Stan and Kenny Stan said as Sarah turned round to face them showing no fear and she even remeberd who they were

Oh Stan and Kenny she said quietly as if she wasent bothering as the boys seen her face again

Sarah about the other day in the room when I yelled about the devil look I'm so sorry that wasent ment for you but miss vole I'm so sorry Kenny said

Its alright I thought that but dosent matter really Sarah sighed sadly

Er Sarah I have something for you said Kenny pulling out the Rapunzel doll and Sarah staried at the doll

Oh what is it she asked

A doll for you Kenny said as Sarah's tiny hand reached out to touch it

For me I iv never been given anything before she's pretty Sarah said smilling a little

Shes yours said Kenny handing Sarah the doll

Th thank you she said quietly as both boys smilled as they watched Sarah stroke the dolls long hair

Your welcome smilled Kenny as Sarah was fascinated by the doll

So did you see us in the room asked Stan as Sarah nodded looking up at Stan

Yes with another boy I have seen him before but I wasent shure of him really I guess I was afraid incase he was like the others Sarah said as a tear now sliently rolled down her stained cheek

Sarah that's Tom he's our freind and he'd never hurt you and neather would us we want to help you and him and his sister said Stan

Help me but how Sarah asked as she contined petting the dolls hair

Were planning on trying to help you escape miss vole look Sarah she's evil she's not fit to care for you she's Stan started but Sarah cut him off and she seemed angry now and even defended the crule woman

No that's not true Miss vole isn't evil she protects me from the others look you don't understand miss Vole is good and she cares for me so stop saying that it's not true Sarah said angrily

The boys knew theird be no point in arguing with her as they didn't want Sarah taking off again

Sarah are you happy at all asked Kenny suddenly getting a glance from Stan

Sarah thought for a moment or two before awnsering

Yes I suppose I am I don't know what happiness really means but I suppose I am im better off than some im not on the streets begging or in the poor house like some pepole are but I don't like it when miss vole yells or hits me or the others that come and hurt me and call me names said Sarah sadly

So miss vile is your governess then what's that really and don't your parents care for you asked Kenny as Sarah shook her head

No I haven't seen my parents in a long long time I don't know what they look like even I don't remeber them I do know I have parents though miss Vole calls them the lord and lady of the house their very rich I'm told so they have goveners for us my brothers are away at boarding school but they don't want to see me nor do my sisters so my parents paid for miss Vole to look after me and she protects me too she brings my meals and that said Sarah

So you have never seen your family then said Kenny

Once a long time ago when we were getting a family painting done in the large park that is part of the grounds but I was told to stay in the shadows and keep my face coverd in case I cursed the others Sarah said sadly

Sarah who told you that about the mark on your face being the devils mark and that your cursed asked Stan looking at Sarah as sadness filled her face

Miss Vole and the others also that's why my parents didn't want me it's the devils mark I have I'm cursed arnt you afraid of me I will probelly curse you everyone's afraid of me that's why they don't like me I'd like to be their freinds but their afraid of me really Sarah said sadly

Sarah look sweetie as I said that's not the devils mark said Stan as he gently placed his hands on Sarah's small thin shoulders and a flood of tears escaped her sad brown eyes but again they got interrupted thise time by the clock chiming

Please I have to go miss Vole will be waiting on me Sarah said gently pushing Stans hands off her

Sarah wait up please yelled Kenny as Sarah took off even dropping her doll on the grass

Im sorry Kenny I really have to go otherwise it will be worse for me she yelled running off in to the distance

Sarah wait your doll yelled Stan but as she didn't awnser they took off after her and then to the boys shock a familler ginger cat came out from the bushes yowling a little and Sarah even knew the cat

Maramaduke what are you doing here silly cat come here she said picking up the cat in her arms as she carried the cat indoors and the cat glared at the boys from over Sarah's shoulder

Wow dude did you see that then is that the same cat we have seen earler in Toms time and ours also it knows Sarah said Stan shocked

Yeah I did dude thise just keeps getting creepier by the second okay so now the cats a time travler too Kenny said

Yeah seems like it Stan sighed confused

The boys returned to thr lodge for their tea and as they often went out againninnthe evenings it would be very easy to get away again to meet Tom but Kenny really had his doubts if Tom. Would turn up as he was very unpredictable at times

During the dinner the boys were very quiet but they watched miss Raven talk to Mary on what she was doing and what her plans were

Er miss Raven have you ever seen a little ginger cat around here and is he yours asked Stan

Why yes I have seen that cat and no he's not mine. I have no idea who marmaduke belongs to said Raven

Marmaduke how do you know it's name gasped Kenny

Well arnt all ginger cats called Marmaduke Raven said

No theirs a ginger cat near our place back home and he's called Tango and theirs another one that wanders around town hes called Tiger Kenny said

Well what ever child bit anyway what makes you think that the cat is mine could be anyone's Raven said

True I gues but the way he goes to you and rubs against you purring and he dosent come near us I thought he'd be freindly with everyone but he ignores us Stan said

Well maybe I have a way with cats that you don't have I did have a cat once Raven said

Was he ginger and called Marmaduke then asked Stan

No it was a female a little black and white cat called socks I had her as a child sweet little thing she was raven said smilling a little

Her as a child that be really hard to imagin whisperd Kenny with a laugh earning a nudge from Stan

Shhh you she'll hear you Stan whisperd with a laugh

Er aunt Mary Kenny and I are gonna go out again to explore as its such a lovely evning if that's okay with you said Stan smilling

Shure that's fine pet be back before it gets dark said aunt Mary smillingn

We will don't worry smilled Kenny as he and Stan got ready to leave but took their dirty dishes to the sink and washed them. First then as ushal they headed out again hoping Tom would be their as they'd arranged

So will Tom make it their or not find out in next chpter which is coming soon soon enjoy


	29. Chapter 29

So do you think he will show up then asked Kenny as they both cut through the grounds

I dunno really you know Tom he just turns up when it suits him I guess so don't be too disappointed of he's not their said Stan

Yeah guess your right but hey isn't that weird Raven knowing that cats name was Marmaduke and Sarah called an identical ginger cat the same name too said Kenny

Yeah guess so or maybe theirs always been a ginger cat called Marmaduke in the grounds you know sort of tradition some how I don't see that cat going up to the sundial and placing his paws on it and saying I wanna time travel said Stan making Kenny laugh a bit and shake his head

God you are funny Stan but true I suppose your right and don't the British have lots of traditions yet guess we all have laughed Kenny then stopped and gasped. In suprise as he seen a familler figure by the sundial

Wow look it's Tom he came after all awesome said Kenny as he and Stan ran towards the sundial to see Tom sitting on the steps playing with his new watch

Wow you came thank you said Stan smilling

Course I did I ain't the type to go back on my word oh it was hard gettin away to come here had to sneak out didn't I Tom said

Wow so cook or any of the staff know you got out then asked Kenny looking a bit stunned

Nope hope cook dosent see me or she'll skin me alive she will blimey things I do for you two risk me life i do Tom laughed

Tom we seen Sarah earler just after we left you it was her time again and we spoke to her as well I think she's growing to trust us said Kenny

Yes and guess what she picked up a ginger cat much like the one we all seen and also theirs a ginger cat in our time too all the cats seem to be called Marmaduke said Stan

Thats odd iv seen a ginger cat about a lot in my time too same one we seen dunno its name though but you seen it skinny mangey thing it is could it be the same one in your time and Sarah's asked Tom

I really dunno yet the one in our time looks well fed and clean too like the one in Sarah's time Tom is their a sort of tradition going on to keep a ginger cat in the grounds and call it Marmaduke as I realy doubt a cat could time travel said Kenny with a laugh

Dunno really I know cook has 2 cats ones a grey cat called Tom yes I know even the cats called Tom and the others called Tabitha she has a funny colourd fur and the cat before them was a black and white one called patch but don't think theirs a ginger cat in the house just that one that comes about and iv seen it in your time too and Sarah's think it might belong to her dunno really said Tom with a shrug

Yeah well Raven said its not her cat she had a cat when she was a kid but it was a girl and defently not a ginger cat oh I dunno things are just getting weird round here said Kenny

Wait I think that woman that chases Sarah has a ginger cat but the cat is terrified of her the way she screeches so it takes off and hides but it likes Sarah as she's quiet and gentle with it also iv seen Sarah chasing after it a few times and it let's her pick it up but really I dunno Tom said shrugging

Yeah no wonder the cats scared off her the way she screams and if she mistreats Sarah God only knows how she treats that poor little cat but anyway enough of cats for just now we came here to rescue Sarah Stan said as the boys turned their attention towards the sundial again hoping it take them back to her time but sadly the sundial let them down and they didn't see Sarah and they felt really disappointed

Sometimes it dosent work it's up to the sundial what it wants to do I guess it can be moody Tom said with a laugh

Yeah we can see that damn sundial Stan said ignoring Tom laughing a bit

It takes us where it wants to go not where we want to go its got a mind of its own I guess laughed Kenny

Yeah your right but we have to save Sarah no matter what and sad thing is Sarah thinks that Vole is protecting her and cares for her and she won't hear a word against Vole we tried to tell her how evil Vole was and I thought Sarah was gonna get mad you should have seen her face she was red with anger almost as red as her birthmark so we didn't push Sarah thing is she's brainwashed by vole said Stan sadly

Maybe but she's bound to think that as she's not aloud outside really and when she is brave enough to go outside she's treated horribly and everyone torments her with those nasty names so guess she thinks that Vole is her freind and caring for her so that's how she stood up for Vole said Tom

Yeah your right I guess but I really just wish Sarah could see the truth though and how crule and evil vole really is Stan said sighing

Doubt it like it or not Sarah been brainwashed by vole so now she won't hear a word against her and she'll think that Vole is an awesome person she may even love her like a mom said Kenny sadly

Yeah true was all Stan said

As the boys walked on a bit silently if lost in thought they thought they heard children singing

Ring a ring of roses

Pocket full of posies

Atichoo Atichoo

We all fall down they sang

Listen do you hear that asked Stan listening

Sarah singing asked Kenny

No thise is more than one voice a few voices kids who could it be asked Stan as he Kenny and Tom went to find the singers and in the distance their in really old style clothes was a group of children 3 girls and 2 boys aged between 5 and 10 the boys thought

What are they doing asked Kenny in a whisper

Playing a game I think shhh let's watch Stan said as the boys watched the children stand up and start the game again and dance round in a ring holding hands and singing the same song but when they sang we all fall down thise time they remained down not moving

Somethings wrong with them lets see come on said Stan going over to the children then gasped in horror

The 5 children lay on the ground dead huge black blisters weeping foul smelling puss near their necks and a few forming on their pure white faces

Jesus Christ dude gasped Kenny as he backed away in horror a bit

Oh no that's it I'm outta hear that's the Plauge and that's contagous I don't want that said Tom taking off again

Wait no stop yelled Stan and Kenny chasing after Tom but. Like before Tom was gone vanished into thin air

Oh forget it leave him hell turn up again in his own time he's like that said Stan with a shrug as they stopped to catch their breaths

The boys desided to go and have another look at the Plauge ghosts or what ever they were but they'd vanished too as the boys half expected really

God thinks just keep getting weirder and weirder round here thise is one holiday adventure we won't forget in a hurry that's for shure laughed Kenny

Yeah you can defently say that again and doubt anyone will beleive us when we tell them apart from Kyle but the others won't especially Cartman laughed Stan watching Kenny laugh ..then suddenly Kenny screamed and went pure white

STAN WATCH OUT

Stan jumped to the side just in time throwing himself on the grass as a large Victorian horse drawn carrage rode by fast shocking the boys and the driver didn't even see him

Dude what the fuck was that Stan gasped in shock

I don't know fuck it dude you were nearly killed their you okay said Kenny in shock

Yeah I'm fine just a bit shaken but don't worry come on let's go and see if we can find anything else said Stan

After a further hour of wandering round the grounds no more happend so the boys went back to the lodge saying nothing about what happend as Raven was watching them

The next day was very uneventfull though the boys did go exploring nothing happend no time slops or seeing strange things and they didn't even see the cat but later that day they got ready for Kyles coming home so they were really excited apart from Raven she couldn't have cared less about Kyle

So what time is thise boy coming here at then Raven said coldly

Kyle is coming home in the next hour were going to pick him up Stan said glaring at Raven

Well what ever but you just better keep him out my way I simply can't abide sickly children they should remain in hospital untill their fully fit their nothing but leaches trying to get your attention and acting all self centred oh I'm sick give me your attention I can't stand sick children or anyone that's sick said Raven coldly

Kyle isn't sick he's getting better yelled Kenny angrily but Mary stopped him not wanting any drama

Ken sweetheart calm down and don't worry Miss Raven Kyle won't bother you he will be resting no doubt and he's a good boy said Mary

Well what ever just keep him away from me and do tell him that now I have a lot to do today so I am going to be very busy so I will be gone most of the day doing my research I will take a packed lunch with me and shall be home for tea Raven said as the boys pulled a face

God how I hate her old witch oh he'll what's the point I'll end up swearing said Kenny who was now really mad

Dont ken she's not worth it pet and you have Kyle to look foward to Mary said smilling rubbing Kennys back

Yeah that's so true I cant wait to see him again I so miss him he must be really fed up stuck in that boring hospital even if he's been in hospital a lot in the past he's bound to get bord said Stan eating his breakfast and Kenny nodded I agreement

Breakfast couldn't go fast enough for the boys as they were so excited about Kyles home coming and at last they were standing outside Kyles ward as the doctors gave him a final cheack up

Kyle was now on his feet and walking around but still a bit sore as he now helped the nurse pack his things and get his medication ready and also Kyle looked his cheery old self again

Kyle yelled Stan and Kenny going over to their good freind and hugging him

Wow easy their gently you guys I'm still a bit sore Kyle said gently touching his side

Oh sorry so how are you then all ready to go home asked Kenny smilling

Oh you bet iam and yeah I'm really good now still a bit sore but otherwise I'm feel great smiled Kyle

Well it's great to see you and you have good colour in your face now your not. Pure white now like you were when you were brought in here you looked terrible said Mary

Felt it but thanks aunt Mary I feel much better and can't wait to go home Kyle said smilling

Now remeber Kyle you need to rest untill you feel much better now the hospital have emailed your doctor in America and have let your hospital Hells pass know now he's still on a strong dose of antibiotics and pain killers and he should take very gentle excesses too but rest a lot and when you get back to South park see your lochal doctor the nurse said smilling

Dont worry I will and I know said Kyle smilling

So then what's been happaning back at the lodge what have I missed with Tom and Sarah asked Kyle as aunt Mary went to talk to the nurse outside anout Kyles care

Oh a lot and old raven is still their unfortunlly doubt shell ever leave said Stan sadly

Yeah worse luck mutterd Kyle

Yeah but listen that's not all theirs lots more to tell but we will tell you back at the house thise isn't the time nor place said Stan as Kyle nodded as the boys seen Mary and the nurse come back into the ward

So ready to go then Kyle asked Mary taking his case

Yep you bet and I don't want a wheelchair I'll walk let's go home the redhead said smilling as they left the hospital glad to see the back off it

So then what exactly has been going on I want to know everything said Kyle a little later as he made himself comfy in an arm chair surrounded by pillows and a blanket over his knees that Kenny brought him

Well where do we start really as we said little Sarah has a large dark red port wine stain birthmark covering half her face and neck that's why they call her devils child and the cursed child they don't understand what the mark is so they think. She's been cursed by the devil also Stan Tom and I found the room of mirrors explaned Kenny

Yeah you said that back at the hospital but what happend about Raven and vole asked Kyle

Same person were shure off it said Stan and he explaned everything in more detail to Kyle instead of Kennys rushed version and Kyle listend in disbelief

Wait so theirs more ghosts here the Plauge kids the carrage nearly knocking Stan over and the cat said Kyle after hearing everything

Yes the carrage nearly ran Stan over luckily he got out the way in time and that ginger cat Marmaduke. Shure it might be a coincandence dunno but we seen the cat in Toms time our time and Sarah's time she picked the cat up and carry it inside talking to it and it seemed to know and like her Kenny said

Wow and the talking statues they said that Raven was the enemy within asked Kyle stunned

Well it never mentioned any names just said beware the enemy within its bound to be Raven and she's linked to killing aunt Mary's budgie I swear she's evil Kyle I'm really scared incase she hurts us and you Stan said

Doubt it don't think she'll hurt me I'll just keep out her way but you two be very carful Kyle said gently touching the hands off his freinds

Dont worry we will smilled Stan

The boys didn't really go exploring that day they desided to spend it with Kyle and later at dinner Raven hardly even looked at Kyle so he avoided eye contact with her as he didn't care

Later that night Stan lay awake in bed as he couldn't sleep the owl hooting and church clock chiming had woken him up and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get back to sleep so he lay awake thinking of the events of what had happend recently since they'd got their of Tom Sarah Raven Vole Cook the birds crashing into the window nearly being run over by the carrage the Plauge children the crows the other children the ghostly monks everything then suddenly Stans thoughts were cut off as he heard loud screams and cries that snapped Stan to his sences and he jumped out of bed and ran to where the screams were coming from Kyles room so Stan ran in yelling Kyles name

Kyle Kyle Stan screamed followed closely by Kenny and Mary and when they enterd the room to their horror they found Kyle unconciouse and not breathing and Raven was standing over him with a pillow in her hands

I told you that sickly children were nothing but a burden but don't worry he's not sick now Raven said coldly as Kenny tried to shake Kyle awake also yelling his name but Mary grabbed Kenny pushing him off and gave Kyle mouth to mouth breathing for him then trying to restart his heart but it was no use Kyle was gone

Im so so sorry boys wept Mary hugging Stan and Kenny tightly and kissing their tear stained cheeks glaring as Raven walked out the room not caring

No no Kyle cant be dead screamed Stan sinking to his knees as Kenny hugged him and Mary rubbed his back as she called for the police to report a murder

Thats that chappy done don't hate me for killing Kyle Next chappy up soon the ring of Roses in thise story is the Brittish Version we sing that one instead of Ring around the Rosie and Ashes ashes but both versions are linked to the Plauge so the song is over 400 years old and still sung today


	30. Chapter 30

KYLE KYLE nooooooooooooooo screamed Stan now on his knees screaming and crying as he couldn't beleive his best freind was dead Stan closed his eyes tight trying to take in with what had happend and he carried on screaming unbelieving it all not wanting to beleive it as he tried to block everything out that's when. Stan suddenly sat up in bed in a sweat it all been a horrible dream no a. nightmare

Kyle omg thought Stan as he got up and ran into kyles room but to his huge releife the redhead was sleeping soundly and moved his leg a few times and even let out a quiet fart that he wasent aware off so he was still alive

Get a grip of yourself stan noones gonna hurt anyone mutterd Stan to himself heading back to his own room but he just couldn't get back to sleep due to worry and his nightmare was so upsetting

Stan never said anything next day about his dream but he look and he felt exhausted and when asked if he was okay by Kyle Stan said he was fine just that the owl kept him awake with its hooting

Wheres aunt Mary asked Stan noticing Mary wasent their like she always was

Oh she's popped out for a bit think into the village she was up ages ago she'll be back soon don't worry said Kenny smilling as he ate his breakfast

Oh okay so where is the wicked witch then joked Stan making his freinds laugh

Shh shell hear you she's around she is in the lounge I think dunno don't care really but hey iv got an idea as a suprise for aunt Mary lets do some house work, she's got some vacuuming dusting and ironing to do what if we do it for her smilled Kenny

Yeah cool that be really nice said Stan

Yeah I can dust its not that too strenuous laughed Kyle

Okay I'll vacume you okay to iron that pile of clothes Kenny asked Stan

Yep shure am well have these jobs done in no time smilled the blond as he finished his breakfast and washed his dishes

Also the boys tided away their breakfast things when they finished and then set about their jobs Stan was vacuuming the carpets Kenny was in the kitchen with the radio on and singing away and Kyle was in the lounge all doing their jobs but the noise upset Raven

What on earth is this racket are you all stupid don't you know I need my quiet research time are you doing this on purpose to upset me Raven screamed scaring the boys a little

Sorry Miss Raven but were doing the house work for Aunt Mary as a suprise and house work can be noisy at times Kenny said turning off the radio

House work Raven said glancing at the boys

Yeah house work we help our families at home so were helping aunt Mary said Stan as raven headed into the kitchen to get a drink

As she went Kenny turned the radio back on though not as loud and Stan went back to switch on his vacume and Kyle vanished back into the lounge to finish his dusting

Raven watched Kenny pick up a black top and start to iron it

Stop that don't touch that she yelled shocking Kenny a bit

Huh im only ironing it make it look neat why who does it belong to anyway Kenny asked not seeing he was now accidently burning the top as he unconciosly left the iron on it

Thats mine you stupid little idiot Raven said grabbing the top seeing it burned a little

You fool you stupid little fool you burned it screamed raven closing in on Kenny slightly scaring him

Kenny Stan and Kyle yelled appearing at the kitchen door but to their horror they watched as raven grabbed Kennys wrist holding his hand firmly and with her other hand she placed the hot iron on Kennys right hand burning it severly

Kennys screams of agony filled the kitchen as raven held the iron firmly on his hand

Keeeennnnyyyyyyyy nnnooooooooo screamed Stan helpless to help his freind

Both Stan and Kyle screamed in horror as they watched Kenny sink to the floor holding his melted horribly burned right hand as he screamed and cried and again like in Stans dream Raven stormed out the room saying stupid child

Keennyyy screamed Stan not daring to touch Kenny as the blond was in agony and now Kyle had gone off to find Mary

Kenny Kenny Stan wept as he went to touch Kennys cheek but found he was touching thin air. It was another dream

Omg not again first Kyle now Kenny Stan said taking in his surrounding and it was still night time and dark but for safty Stan went and checked on his freinds

First he checked on Kenny who was sleeping soundly muttering the name Bently an old girlfreind of his who worked at the diner Rasins as all the girls their had names of cars and Kenny briefly dated a girl called Bently who worked their and he still spoke to her even though they'd broke up and also Stan could see Kennys right hand and it was normal

Satiafied that Kenny was okay Stan went in to look on Kyle and found him awake on Skype video call talking to Craig Tweek and Butters in group chat on his iPad

Kyle arnt you sleeping yet smilled Stan not telling him off his nightmares

Was but woke up talking to Craig Tweek and Butters here on Skype Token was in chat but he's logged out just catching up on things smilled Kyle

Cool so what's happaning. back home then asked Stan

Oh not a lot really just that Butters is grounded again Craig's having a sleep over at Tweeks oh and Cartman came on for a bit he's gone AFK for a bit going to get a bag of cheesy poofs ushal with him laughed Kyle so what you doing up then asked Kyle smilling

Oh can't sleep that damn owl and church clock chiming bloody nuisance said Stan

Yeah glad I don't really hear the clock from this end Kyle laughed

Lucky you wanna trade rooms smilled Stan

Na your okay I don't want to be woken every hour by that damn clock Kyle laughed a little

As the boys sat cheating to their freinds back home on Skype Stan started rubbing Kyles back in a tender way surprising the redhead a little

Stan ? He said a little stunned as he wasent expecting it

Oh sorry guess I'm just glad to see you back that's all he said as Kyle tuted and went back to his iPad also the boys heard feet pass their door and Stan got scared incase it was Raven but suddenly a loud fart was heard and a familler voice saying god that was like thunder it was Kennys voice

Kenny excuse you that was discusting we heard that called out Kyle as Kenny poked his head in the door laughing

Omg you two getting all gay the metrosexual craze is over you know not cool to be gay any more he laughed

Kenny shut up will you no were not gay omg how can you even think that said Kyle shocked

Oh excuse me for breathing so what you all doing anyway Kenny said coming in

Im on Skype talking to Craig Tweek and Butters Cartman was in call too but gone AFK think he's gone to get cheesy poofs I heard him ask his mom for them said Kyle

Hey kyle you still their a voice said from the iPad

Yeah I'm hear Craig talking to Kenny I have Stan and Kenny here said Kyle

Hey Craig hey Tweek said Stan and Kenny over the webcam

Hey dudes Craig said the boys noticed it was day time their and as ushal Tweek was drinking coffee so he waved and on Cartmans webcam was an empty seat and a lot of background noise and what sounded like Terrance and Phillips voices so he must be watching them on demand

Wheres fatass laughed Kenny

Dunno just said he's gone AFK for a few said Craig

Gaaahhhh he's gone to get a snack said Tweek screeching and twitching as ushal

Oh okay are you two together just now asked Stan trying to see the boys background

Yes Tweek and I are but he's on my lap top I'm on my iPad but Cartmans at his house and Token is still on holiday he and Nicole were in call earler Nicole shared Tokens screen Craig said

Cool tell them we say hi next time you seem them said Stan smilling

Will do So how's your holiday then Craig said

Oh very interesting it take for ever to tell you so we will when we get back thing is you might not beleive us laughed Stan

Oh okay what ever then Craig said then suddenly a lot of noise was heard and a huge belly blocked Cartmans webcam

Okay you guys I'm back what did I miss he said

Kenny and Stan are here their sharing with Kyle said Craig

Hey gentlemen so what's happaning arnt you turning into little pips them said Cartman teasing

No were not oh too much is happaning so well tell you when we get back Stan said as Cartman pulled a face and typed in a sad face making the others laugh a bit

So did you get your cheesy poofs then fat ass taunted Kyle as he heard rustling of a bag

Shut it Jew boy yes I did he said oh Kinny guess what Cartman said

What said Kenny

Found your favrioute song and got it here it's just you wanna hear it Cartman said confusing Kenny and soon the strains of Elvis song in the Ghetto was heard and Cartman started singing his version making the others groan

As the snow flies

On a cold and grey Colorado morning

A poor little baby boy is born

In the ghetooooo in the ghettoooooooooo

Cartman fucking shut it hissed Kenny knowing Cartman loved to bully him with that song and Kenny hated it now

And his momma carol cries

Cos if theirs one thing that she don't need is another little hungry mouth to feed

In the ghetooooo in the ghettoooo Cartman sang but before he could sing anymore Kyle removed him from the group call mutating him but could see Kenny was upset

Kenny ignore him he's just being an ass hole Kyle said placing his hand on Kennys shoulder

I know that but the song is kinda true I do live in a ghetto and I'm always hungry and at times mom can hardly aford to feed us and if it wasent for the food stamps we'd have died of hunger ages ago so yeah guess that song could be about me Kenny said

Its not you have nothing in commen with the boy in that song and he goes on to steal and fight and eventually Kill your nothing like that Kyle said

Well I kinda have stolen things food from the grocery store candy and pack off cookies only cos I was starving and iv been suspended from school a few times for fighting Kenny said sadly

Look we understand Stan said

Listen you guys I'm gonna log off now I'll end call and we can talk tomorrow okay Kenny needs a bit of comfort just now said Kyle before ending the call and closing Skype and he placed his iPad on the night stand next to his bed

Listen Kenny okay maybe you are from a ghetto but your pure gold ne in a million so don't let Cartman upset you he's an ass hole that's all said Stan as he and Kyle settled down at eather side of Kenny on Kyles bed and they held him for a while till Kenny eventually fell alseep infact all 3 boys fell asleep on Kyles bed with their arms around eachother and Kenny who felt warm and cuddly was in the middle

Thats that Chpt done so Kyle is alive it was a dream nect chappy coming soon also I do not own Elvis song I desided to change the lyrics a little to make it suit Kenny also I wanna cuddle Kenny too lol oh and AFK means away from keyboard I use it all the time on Skype


	31. Chapter 31

Stan woke up early to find himself in a heap of a tangled quilt and warm bodies and limbs and soft red curls tickling one side of his face and fluffy cropped blond hair tickle the other side and also he heard Kenny snoring and somehow noticed Kyles arm around his wast so on seeing his freinds were okay he broke free of the heap and quilt and went back to his own room now recoverd from his nightmare

Stan never mentioned the bad dream he had or ending up in bed with Kyle or Kenny but his two freinds couldn't stop smilling as if they were hiding a naughty secret but Stan still felt really tierd and he must have looked it too

Thankfully aunt Mary was their at breakfast and she asked Stan if he was okay as he looked pale and tired but Stan said he was fine he didn't really sleep cos of the owl hooting and clock chiming every hour whist trying to ignore Kennys sniggers and Kyles blushing face

Also thankfully Raven wasent their at breakfast shed gone off somewhere researching again so it was Mary and the 3 boys and a little later knowing Kyle was safe with Mary Stan and Kenny went off exploring again but it was an uneventfull day sadly no signe of anyone. and nothing happend

As the weather was really nice the boys really spent most of the afternoon with Kyle sitting in the garden enjoying the sunshine and Kyle enjoyed their company but Stan and Kenny longed for Kyle to join them again in their exploring but sadly they were told it be a few more weeks till Kyle would be fit enough to join them exploring but after Stan and Kenny had finished exploring they gave Kyle constant updates on their findings but sadly for the boys a whole week passed without anything happaning and they felt a bit disappointed but that didn't put the boys off Stan and Kenny still went exploring every day hoping something would happen

But almost 2 weeks later the boys were still searching though kyle was a lot more active he still wasent really fit to go exploring but he didn't mind really he helped out in the house

As ushal when Kenny and Stan went exploring Kyle stayed at the house helping Mary and they sometimes went for short walks outside but he enjoyed himself still

It was a beautiful day and now in late August and still summer really as the 2 boys walked through the grounds exploring as ushal Kyle was with Mary and Raven was away on her own research as she was still with them worst luck,

Really hope Kyle can join us soon he's so much better now and more active said Kenny

Yeah he is and we are due to go back home in less than 4 weeks as school starts god the weeks have flown in been so eventful said Stan

Yeah you can say that again im really gonna miss here got into a nice routine don't wanna go back to school now could stay here forever said Kenny

Yeah same here it's if we've been in another world really and all that's happend with Tom Sarah those other kids and raven oh boy no one will beleive us when we get back. That's for shure laughed Stan

Maybe Butters will he's always been so nieve yet if we tell him our story he might poop his diper Kenny laughed

Oh come on shurly Butters is still not wearing those stupid dippers I thought he'd got that problem fixed Stan said laughing

Nope he still wears a diper how I know well aha im not saying Kenny laughed

Kenny McCormick you dirty pervert have you been spying on Butters undressing said Stan making Kenny blush

Who me no way dude Christ I'm not gay maybe you and. Kyle are but not me Kenny said firmly

Oh okay calm down just kiddin Stan said rolling his eyes

Well okay Kyle has a hot ass but that's all I'm saying Kenny said with a wink and chuckle making Stan sigh and roll his eyes he should have known Kenny was Bi the way he sometimes acted but really Kenny wasent shure what he was he was after the Raisens girls and spoke about how he'd love to judge them in a wet white t shirt contest but he often commented on how hot Kyle was but Kenny was young and would work out what he was when he was older Stan felt

Suddenly Stans thoughts were cut off by Kenny talking and his fun joking face turned seriouse

Do you feel that and omg look Kenny said if shocked a bit and also that strange eeri feeling hit the boys again

A few moments ago it been not and sunny and bright as it was morning now it was dark and bitterly cold if it was no longer summer

Okay so that is very weird so were in another time shift again I take ot and by the looks of it back in Sarah's time as its dark Stan said looking around him

Yeah but it's much much colder as if it's winter said Kenny shivering a bit with the cold

Winter that means Xmas omg ken Sarah died at Xmas remeber the Xmas party she wanted to see it as she wasent invited and her family burned her to death Stan said panicking and he then grabbed Kenny by the wrist and both ran off to see if they could find Sarah in time to save her

Shure enough far off in the distance they saw the familler little hooded figure singing sweetly as ever as she cut across the grounds and then walked in the oppisit direction of the house more towards the pond where she'd gone before

Huh where is she going now thought shed be heading to the side of the house near the ballroom whisperd Kenny as he and Stan ran after her jumping in and out of bushes hiding so she wouldn't see them

Towards that pond I think come on let's hide she might see us said Stan

The 2 boys hid in the bushes and watched thankfully unseen by Sarah as she went over to the pond edge and again she took down her hood as if she was about to perform her little ceremony again

One more time just one more time and on the most magic night of the year too so it may work tonight oh please let it work please they heard her say sadly

Halloween full of magic and the power of the spirits are let loose on thise world to wander the earth once again on thise bitter cold enchanted night Sarah said

At the word Halloween made Kenny and Stan gasp in shock

God talk about a time jump last time she did thise was only a coupel of weeks ago it seems and it was mid summer June now we've jumped foward 4 months it's so weird said Kenny

Yeah I know now shhh she'll hear us and take off again said Stan gently touching Kennys arm

As Sarah spike the boys felt a presence of evilness and many spirits perhaps and maybe even the devil himself and the presence scared the boys their minds told them to leave as it could be dangerous. But their bodies remaind frozen to the spot

The boys watched silently as Sarah stepped nearer the water and lowerd her hood and head a little kneeling down as she begain her little ritule of bathing her face and talking to herself though they both knew it wouldn't work Stan and Kenny really willed the water to wash the mark away and they felt their hearts go out to poor little Sarah it was so so sad

As Stan and Kenny were busy watching Sarah do her little ceremony they didn't even notice all the other strange shapes and shadows where they had stood nearby also watching Sarah and soon a large group appeard. Coming from all directions and they were whispering and signeling to eachother if planning something as they all came out their hiding spots before coming closer and forming a ring around the pool and the figure of little Sarah

Sarah was totally unaware of the others as she lifted her face up to the moon as she had done before and now Kenny and Stan noticed the others that looked like children and the two boys grabbed eachother frozen as they senced something was about to happen maybe bad

The figures real or unreal were all children of all different ages and sizes all were cloked and their hoods pulled right up also eerily they had no faces each wore what looked like a mask of sorts it was horrifying and terrible one mask had huge hollow black holes for eyes some had horns and another had a weird orenge glowing mask but they were all very scary looking

Fuck dude what the hell are they dude asked Kenny shocked

Kids I think wearing Halloween masks Stan said watching the kids

The two boys watched the shapes as they lit their pumpkin lanterns and began to slow step around the pond encircling Sarah who was still unaware of them and soon the chanting started

Devils child devils child devils child they all chanted

Sarah was still lost in a world of her own it seemed and didn't seem to hear them and as the children got closer to her the glow of their lanterns turned the water orenge

NOW a boys voice yelled and the chanting changed

Devils coming devils coming devils coming

Sarah who was totally unaware off all thise now suddenly snapped out her little trance and looked up facing the figures with a look of fear and terror on her face and she screamed

Oh no no please don't hurt me. Sarah said terrified and ran pushing right through the ring and pushing the children to the side as she ran almost knocking them over with her new found strength

After her don't let the witch get away ware the devils daughter she bears the mark of the devil catch her and drown her they yelled and the chanting of drown the witch started as they chased after Sarah determend to kill her

Sarah blinded by terror stumbled on the ground and gave a scream also shed grazed her knee as she lifted up her dress a bit to reveal a bloody knee but she took off again into the stone arches and pressed herself against them if wanting to disappear into them as she was terrified of the approaching figures

Oh no no I beg you please just leave me alone don't hurt me I I'm not evil she wept

Sarah Sarah it's okay we're here we're here shhh your safe now yelled Stan and Kenny running over and they took the trembling child in their arms and held her firmly but gently but still she tried to break free of their grip and struggled

Then her terrified brown eyes met Stan and Kennys kind blue eyes and instantly her hand flew up to her stained cheek

Its alright Sarah your face dosent bother us Kenny whisperd and managed to prize Sarah's little hand away from her face

the boys tried to reassure Sarah the others had now caught up and they were still carring their lanterns with them then they stopped and stood a few paces away from the boys and Sarah

Stan and Kenny felt Sarah cling tightly to them in fear her little nails digging into the soft flesh on Kennys arm and her other hand held on tightly to Stans wrist but Stan gently broke free of Sarah's grip and he took a few steps foward leaving Sarah clinging to Kenny in terror

Stan steped foward forcing himself to look at these children as Sarah burrowed herself deep into Kennys protective warm body as he put his arms around her and held her tight

The other children had hiddious masks on one was a livid black white and yellow and Stan senced evil eyes behind it watching him also he noticed a few boys all in black and had masks on like skelinton faces they looked like extras from the music video welcome to the Black parade by my chemical Romnce Stan thought and they too staried at Stan infact all the children stared at him watching him and probelly. Kenny and Sarah too and then Stan came up with a secret plan and he really hoped it would work cos if not they were all screwd

Do you know who I am Stan said in a firm whisper as he glared at the children and their was a pause and whisper as Stan glanced around at the children who obviously had no clue who Stan was

You and I have met before and I know you all well I am Stanley Marsh and I am the ghost from your future and I have come to warn you all of great tradigies that may await you in deed the devil is here tonight and he is all around us he's after you all said Stan and his words caused a stir

Cor blimey that's it im off thise ain't funny any more you said nothing Scary would happen to us and any way I promised me MA I'd be home a while ago she'll skin me alive she will if im in late a boy said scared as he left the group and ran off

Yeah me too I ain't hanging around any longer and if they wanna get cursed by her well that's their choise but I ain't risking it another boy said and soon 4 more scared kids ran off

Oh come back you he ain't a ghost and neather is the other one who are they anyway and why are they linked to her a boy said

Yeah their lying I bet let's get em and her too we ain't finished with hers and anyone that's freinds with her is cursed too a girl said and soon excited whispers rippled through the remaining children but Stan ignored them and continued to talk

Do as I say leave now and you will not be harmed Stan yelled

The remaining group remaind where they were wondering what was going to happen next as they staried at Stan

Very soon the clock will strike midnight midnight on Halloween and then the earth will split in two and it will spew up it's contents from hell and all spirits will be released that will chase you and drag you to hell with them where you will burn for an eternaity and God have mercy on your souls Stan yelled looking at everyone as they cowerd in fear a little at hearing thise

Now listen to me all of you and do as I say now you will all go back to the pool and drop your lanterns in the water and then as the clock begins to chime midnight shut your eyes and stay still don't move try to hold your breaths but if you look before the last chime Stan said pausing a little

The devil will come and get you and drag your souls to hell and you will never be seen again said Kenny with a hiss making the children scream and jump in fear

Now you can prevent thise from happaning go now run as fast as you can and don't look back thise is your last chance to save your selfs it is one miniute to midnight and remeber what I told you Stan yelled

The devils coming. Devils coming Kenny yelled too as the children all ran off screaming and shoving and tripping a little in their hast to get to the pond as quick as they could and one by one they all threw their lanterns in the pond as Stan had orderd making loud splashing noises

Stan then heard the clock begine to chime twelve and noticed all the children in the distance suddenly freeze like statues as if in a game of musical staues and something told Stan that they'd closed their eyes so they wouldn't see the devil

Right that's taken care of them come on let's go quickly now we don't have much time said Stan to his 2 freinds

Stan knew he had only the space of 12 strokes to make their escape so hand in hand Stan Sarah and Kenny sped off as fast as they could across the lawns towards the shelter of the trees and whist they ran Stan and Kenny counted the chimes 10 11 12 the last stroke and out of breath they'd made it

Quick get down they'll see us said Stan as the 3 children hid in the bushes fighting to catch their breaths as they heard the others approach

And soon the trio heard the others serch for them lifting up branches and peering under them and for a few heart stopping moments Stan had seen one of them hover just inches from him but the child didn't see Stan and soon went onnto serch another area

The children spend about 10 miniutes searching for Stan Kenny and Sarah but found nothing and soon gave up

Sam Sam I'm don't with thise im off they've vanished they heard a boy say

Yeah me too I think the devil got them and took them to hell and if he's still around well immoff I don't wanna go to hell another boy said

Blimey then that boy Stanley was speaking the truth. That's it im off you lot are on your own good luck a girl said leaving and a few more left too and so in the end the rest of the remaining children all gave upm and also left one by one their voices fading into the distance and soon they were all gone

All clear now whisperd Kenny as he and stan stood up rubbing their legs becouse of the cramp that developed from squatting in the bushes

Thank god their gone now stupid kids All cowards really mutterd Stan then turned to look at Sarah who remaind still hidden in the bushes

Hey Sarah it's okay to come out now their all gone said Stan offering Sarah his hand and after a pause of being unsure Sarah gently took Stans hand as he helped her out the bushes

Oh they have all gone now said Sarah a little suprised

Yep and you know what Sarah said Kenny smilling at her

What asked Sarah

Their all a bunch of cowards every last one of them just a bunch of stupid chickens said Kenny even mimicking a chicken making Stan laugh and for the first time ever Sarah smiled

Oh ignore him Sarah he's totally crazy you know back home in South park where we come from. We call him krazy Kenny said Stan gently nudging Sarah on the arm as the trio walked towards the sundial

Kenny was still messing around even determend to get a giggle from Sarah but they had to make do with a small smile

Hey Sarah why don't you take your hood down its okay now said Stan gently and the smile faded from Sarah's face as she gor scared again

No no I daren't I mustn't came the sad voice and she gripped her hood tighter

Why asked Kenny

W well I I don't want to harm you or curse you your both my freinds and I may curse you if you see my face she said sadly

Look Sarah you won't curse us your not cursed and we have seen your face before and we weren't cursed then were we Kenny said

N no oh I don't know Sarah said sadly

Please Sarah and your not cursed I promise Kenny added as then a pair of little hands eventually pulled down the hood and Sarah looked sadly at the boys and the moonlight shone on her pretty face

Sarah you are a very pretty little girl I wish I could show you and also don't be afraid around us or Kyle were all your freinds and want to help Stan said and then suddenly to Sarah's shock Kenny lent foward and kissed Sarah gently on her marked cheek

Their now im gonna make you my new hounery little sister and if anyone hurts you again they will have to deal with me Okay I am an angel that keeps watch over pepole and places Kenny said as Sarah nodded and touched her stained cheek

I iv never been kissed before or been shown any kindness like you both have thank you Sarah said smilling

Your very welcome both boys said and they noticed Sarah had become more relaxed around them as if she bonded a freindship with them and Kenny had now adopted her as his little sister as she was so sweet like Karen

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon hee hee had to put My chemical Romance in their and the black parade love that song and I think that Jack Frost from Rise of the guardians looks like Gerard way with the white hair as he had his hair white


	32. Chapter 32

Sarah you know that boy Tom who is sometimes with us have you ever seen him before asked Stan as they sat on the steps of the sundial

Yes a few times I didn't really know who he was and I guess I was afraid of him incase he was like the others and would hurt me I suppose but I guess he's not really she said sighing oh also I have seen 3 others 2 boys with long hair and a girl maybe my age she has a little dog I have never really spoke to them though said Sarah

Charles Alexander and Lynette said Stan as Sarah nodded

Yes that's them I have heard their the ghosts of the children that once lived here over 100 years before I was born they all died in the Plauge their papa brought it up from London sometimes I hear the youngest boy play his flute they say king Charles gave him that one of my brothers has the flute I think their our ancestors or something I'm not too shure Sarah said but iv heard the youngest boy play the flute he's really good also he sang in the church choir too Sarah added then got cut cut off

Before anyone could say anything else the familler shrill voice of Vole was heard screaming through the night air scaring everyone

Sarah Sarah where are you you evil wicked child how dare you go off like that disobeying me evil devils child get back here now vole screamed

Oh no god damn it not again will she ever give up said Kenny looking up

Please I really have to go now miss Vole is worried about me Sarah said trying to get free

Sarah listen to us please. miss vole is evil shell hurt you please come with us we will help you Sarah please all that miss vole wants is to see you dead Sarah your in grave danger she's the evil one not you said Stan watching as Sarah's face turned white in shock as if she didn't beleive him

No no that's not true she's not evil she's kind and she cares for me she maybe a bit strict and shouts at me and sometimes hits me. But she'd never really hurt me she's like a mother to me Sarah said

Look Sarah we have seen what she did to you in that room with the mirrors that was crule no one would do that if they truly cared for you Kenny said gently

NO your wrong Miss vole is good I won't leave her screamed Sarah now turning on the boys like a scared animal but Stan and Kenny held firmly as they knew Sarah was in danger and Kenny now put Sarah into a vice like grip

No Kenny let me go please let go of me Sarah yelled even punching Kennys arms

Sarah please I don't mean to hurt you like thise but you have to listen to us both please thise is for your own good you can't go back you'll get hurt maybe even killed please Sarah listen to us said Kenny wrestling with Sarah who tried to break free

Look Sarah Kennys right you are in great danger come with us and Tom. Anything but you can't go back to Vole shell kill you she's the Devil said Stan now scaring Sarah

No no that's not true she loves me shed never hurt me she's Not the devil your both lying your just as bad as the others out to hurt me let me go now Sarah screamed and then suddenly she kicked Kenny hard in the shin and pushed Stan out the way so they'd let go of her and using that moment she escaped the boys grip and took off running towards Vole

Sarah wait were sorry yelled Kenny as the boys watched Sarah run off into the distance it was no use they'd turned Sarah against them

Oh well done Kenny now we've lost her again come on let's go after her cos iv a something really bad is about to happen and Sarah may need us said Stan as they chased after vole and Sarah

You evil little witch what have I told you about displaying me time and time again I tell you but you never listen your evil that's what you are evil little devils child Vole yelled dragging Sarah off again

D don't oh no I'm so sorry miss vole I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise please please don't hurt me sobbed Sarah as she and Vole went back to the house and vanished inside

STOP LEAVE HER ALONE screamed Kenny as he and Stan ran after Vole but it's if the woman didn't hear the boys and carried on screaming at Sarah

The boys followed Vole along the maze of corridors and large chequered hallway and up the side stairs then they heard the door slam shut again

Shes in that room again said Kenny pointing at the door and god knows what she's doing to Sarah he added

I dread to think shurly Sarah must see the diffrance between good and evil vole is evil Stan said

Doubt it Sarah's brainwashed she thinks Vole is good and won't hear a word against her wish shed find out the truth Kenny sighed

Yeah we have to help her and convince her to leave vole some how it will be hard though Stan said

Yeah but doubt shell listen to us now after out behaviour towards her I bet she hates us now and that was a bloody sore kick she deliverd I'm gonna bruise now said Kenny rubbing his leg that still hurt

Well it dosent matter what Sarah did to us we have to go in their though she might not know it or want it but Sarah really needs our help and somehow we have to get her away from that evil vole woman said Stan

Yeah its a bit like Tom and cook really but Tom wants to leave her Sarah dosent so see what I mean it's gonna be really hard said Kenny

Yeah and voil also Cook and Raven and she's a controle freak good job were all strong willed along with Kyle and aunt Mary and we can stand up to her but not Sarah shes too timid and Tom he's too scared all he wants is to leave and see his Dorrie said Stan sighing now let's see what that old witch is up to in their with Sarah Stan added as the boys slipped into the room

The boys had noticed the room hadent changed really since last time Sarah now stood in a night dress and bare feet as it was well after midnight now and she had a little night hat on her head that was tied under her chin and her long brown hair hung to her waist in curls also her dress and clock hung up on her closet door and the room felt warm if their was a fire burning but still the same evil icy presence in it

Vole had also changed into her night wear a long brown night dress and her hair was now loose hanging to mid back and she was ranting on about how terrible her life was and how everyone hated her becouse she was with Sarah and also vole didn't see the boys come in and stand in the corner yet Sarah noticed and gave them a glance but drew her eyes off them as if she wanted nothing to do with them

You simply have no consideration at all for me do you Sarah I have been up all evening looking for you just becouse you desided to go off on one of your little evening strolls oh and that is not all you evil wicked child you stole from me today didn't you screamed vole turning round and glaring at Sarah

St stole oh no no miss vole I'd never steal anything it's wrong to steal said Sarah terrified and panicking

But Sarah you did steal from me today and you are lying and you know your lying so don't play the dumb innicont little girl with me becouse I know you stole from me or maybe you desided to take a loss of memory think oh if I play stupid she won't remeber and let me off so incase your planning that shall I remind you what you stole from me that you had no right too take vole said

N no I didn't steal anything I don't steal oh please please miss vole I would never steal Sarah said panicking

Little lyre evil witch you stole one of my little cakes I had planned for afternoon tea without my permission didn't you now vole said going over to Sarah terrifying her

Oh im so sorry yes alright I did take a cake I was so so hungry miss vole I promise I'll never do it again I promise Sarah wept

Oh I see you were hungry and tell me Sarah are you still hungrey then voil yelled as Sarah nodded

I didn't hear you their Sarah you need to speak up child now are you still hungry vole yelled shaking Sarah who was terrified

N. I no im not not any more miss vole Sarah said panicking in fear

Aww so we're not hungry now hmmmm I wonder why that is. said Vole letting Sarah go for a second and walking to the window

Oh and thise isn't the that you have stolen from me before now is it Sarah

N no I took food before oh I'm so sorry miss vole it was becouse I was hungry Sarah said terrified

I see you know something Sarah your not very good at lying you know that don't you Sarah i know these things and when you lie to me you see sarah i am a lot smarter than you are once you stole one of my cakes before and then you stole 4 of my chocolates that were a present for me not you but me and also you have stolen other food too and today my cake Vole said

Y yes but I was so hungry its just i havent eaten since yestarday I'm sorry miss vole Sarah wept

Omg thise is terrible bet old vole isn't feeding Sarah whisperd Kenny okay sometimes I go without food but cos mom can't really aford it but shed rather see us fed first Kenny said but Stan didn't reply as he watched the events unfold in horror

So you are now guilty of theft then Sarah and that is a crime so your a criminal and do you know what happens to criminals who are guilty of theft do you have any idea what happens to them do you Sarah vole yelled

Th their pu punished Sarah mutterd terrified

Yes they get punished taught a painful lesson so they will never do it again now Sarah your a criminal so you deseirve to be punished and so I am going to punish you so you will never steal from me again hmmm now what will I do if I starve you. Well you might be tempted to steal my food and sweets again you need to be taught a severe painful lesson do you won't ever do thise again Vole said

N no I won't I promise please don't punish me please don't I beg you wept Sarah

Silence brat screamed vole slapping Sarah hard across the face sending her flying then she went over and roughly grabbed Sarah by the arm pulling her roughly to her feet

Now listen to me you evil little witch Your nothing but a commen little criminal and sorry isn't good enough vole yelled and then softend her voice a bit but it dripped with Vermon

Now then Sarah I wonder I'd you we're in the outside world they'd cut off your hand and throw you in prison Vole said grabbing Sarah's wrist. Terrifying her

Oh no no please don't cut off my hand I beg you please no I will never do it again promise Sarah wept terrified

No I won't do that and I don't have a knife sharp enough but sometimes they hmmmmm I wonder vole said if she was planning something evil whist ignoring Sarah's terrified cries and frozen to their spots Stan and Kenny were horrified at how evil vole was

Vole then walked over to her dresser and went into a drawer and fetched a large pair of siccors and approached Sarah

Sarah terrified screamed. Incase Vole would hurt her maybe stab her with the scissors oh please miss vole don't hurt me no she screamed in fear

But vole forced Sarah into a sitting position on a nearby stool and took off her little hat and ran a hand through Sarah's beautiful long brown hair

Little witch I'll show you I'll punish you she said and suddenly hacking off Sarah's hair

No please don't no I'm sorry dont cut my hair no nooooooooo screamed Sarah as vole cut off all her hair hacking it to the scalp

Watching thise made Stan and Kenny sick to their stomocks but were powerless to help Sarah

About 5 miniutes later Sarah lay on the floor sobbing. Running her hands through what was left of her hair which was bearly an inch long all over some strands slightly longer as her hair was hacked at and some bald patches that was nothing but stubble even shorter than Kennys and her once beautiful long hair lay scatterd on the floor but vole wasent finished with her to the boys horror especially Stans vole grabbed Sarah by her right wrist and dragged her over to the fire and placed Sarah's tiny right hand on the burning hot coals melting the flesh

Sarahs screams ripped through the air mixed with Stan and Kennys screams

Who's their I can hear you show yourselfs vole yelled turning around for a second then back to Sarah who'd now fainted but Kenny had bolted out the door leaving Stan Alone and Kenny was crying

Kenny not you as well Stan said as he glanced at vole for a second and then back at Sarah then yelled at Vole your time will come you'll see you old witch and child abuser yelled Stan as he left the room to find Kenny who'd taken off

Kenny was sitting on the stairs sobbing but wiped his eyes when Stan apeard putting on the tough street kid act

Oh Stan why couldn't we have saved her and stopped vole she's evil pure evil and did you see what she did to poor Sarah that's sick beyond abuse Kenny said as more tears escaped his eyes

I dunno if we could have saved her in their I really just don't know anything any more but omg Kenny we really have to help get Sarah out and that's weird if vole heard us Stan sighed as Kenny shrugged

Listen Kenny it or not we have to go back in their again Stan said gently touching Stans shoulders

Yes I know we have to but oh God it could be so dangourous we don't know what we're dealing with or what she's cabible of she's so damn scary she makes Cartman look like an angel said Kenny

Yeah I know that but we need to save Sarah that little girl needs us right just now and that's both of us Stan said

Yeah your right Stan oh god it's gone quiet in their hope Sarah's okay Kenny said worridly

She fainted cos of what happend said Stan as the boys went back to the room but as they thought the room was empty again no traces of what had happend and as it was light and warm outside the boys guessed they were back in their own time

Goddamn it it's happend again back in our own time said Stan as the boys went into the empty room again urgh it's so damn annoying when that happens said Stan

Yeah I know tell me about it Kenny said as he glanced at the empty room and at the fire place where moments ago a huge fire burned now it looked if it hadent been used in years and Kenny placed his hand on the area where vole had placed Sarah's hand burning her severly but now the same spot felt icy cold

Thise keeps getting weirder and weirder said Kenny as he glanced at Stan who looked out the window

Yeah same here I'm so confused too by it all and I wonder what time it will be when we go outside our time or Toms god wish we could change time again and save Sarah from burning her hand and loosing her pretty hair sighed Kenny

Dunno if we can do that be cool if we could though maybe get their before vole hide the sissors and put out fire Stan said with a sigh

We could ask the sundial to do that but doubt it work signed Kenny as they left to go outside and the hot summer air and modern day visitors passing them told the boys they were in modern times but they wanted to go back again so Sarah wouldn't be toucherd like she was by vole

Can Stan and Kenny save Sarah from having her hand burned and her hair hacked off all will be told in next chapt coming soon


	33. Chapter 33

So do you really think it will work then and the sundial will take us back again you know how the thing can be so moody at times with a mind of its own it seems so it might not work said Kenny with a small laugh

Yeah I know that too well and it probelly won't work knowing it but it's a chance we must take for Sarah's sake come on Kenny it's defently worth a try and also as we know what to expect we can try and get Sarah away earler so she won't be late and give old vole another reason to yell at her Stan said

Yeah I know what you mean yet I think that old witch would get pissed if Sarah even farted in her presence said Kenny as they approached the sundial and laid their hands on it and then both boys fell silent for a bit if consintraiting

Moondial sundial full of mystery and secrets a key to the past unlock forgotten times please please don't let us down were counting on you to take us to Sarah she really needs us her life depends on us please I'm begging you help us said Stan

At first it seemed if nothing happend then suddenly everything started spinning faster and faster almost making the boys dizzy and they hung on tightly to the sundial and to eachother in fear of falling for some reason untill the spinning stopped

The boys looked around and it was still daylight but so cold the leafs were a rich gold brown colour as if dying and the flowers were gone now

Did it work is thise Sarah's time or what asked Kenny asked Kenny looking around

I dunno well it looks like Fall but who's Fall it could be Toms time and really no harm to Tom. He is a cool guy but at thise moment in time it's Sarah we want to see not him said Stan

Yeah I know it just be like that stupid sundial to take us to the wrong time said Kenny but before the boys could say any more their unspoken questions were soon awnserd by the sight of a maid dressed from Sarah's time who was outside the house

We did it it's Sarah's time lets go and find Sarah wonder if thise is ment to be thr next day after what happend to her or before if it's morning on. Halloween Stan said as they walked by the maid unseen and made their way into the house

Like last time they went past a footman in his fancy clothes and white powdered wig who didnt see them and passed the kitchen where the lovely smell of baking hit them like cakes and other treats those must have been the cakes that vole had so the boys sneaked into the kitchens

It was the same kitchen that Tom worked in but as thise was earler times Tom wouldn't have been born yet but the kitchen was still the same really and as busy as ever and also like in Toms time their was children working their too but thr cook in that time seemed nicer

On one of the tables their was a huge batch of cakes biscets and cookies and sweets and some of the cakes looked identical to the one that Sarah took

Wow look at all that if Sarah ate some of that stuff she wouldn't be hungry then she wouldn't have to steal the cake and piss of Vole ao she wouldn't burn her hand or cut her hair off said Kenny smilling

Yeah so true wonder when exactly Sarah took the cake said Stan glancing around the kitchen then at the large clock and it was around 11am

Dunno really but look who's just come in said Kenny nudging Stan in the elbow at seeing vole enter the kitchen to talk to the staff or give orders to them

Well if she's down here Sarah must be upstairs on her own come on and grab some food thise is operation feed Sarah so she won't starve and have to steal that cake said Stan as he and Kenny left and Kenny grabbed a lot of food and followed Stan to find Sarah

So you think they seen us then asked Kenny as he and Stan ran through the corridors and up the stairs that led to Sarah's room hoping she was okay

No don't think so they'd have stopped us said Stan as they enterd the room and to their releif Sarah was okay and playing on the bed with the ginger cat and if the boys had double time travled it worked

And sure enough sitting on the top of a large 4 poster bed was Sarah playing with the cat and laughing a little as she gently teased it with a feather shed found and her right hand was fine unharmed and her hair hung to her waist in curls her cloke hung up on a hanger on the closet door

Sarah your alright gasped Kenny in releif as Sarah looked up and smilled a bit at the boys

Hello why yes of course iam alright why what is wrong she asked

Oh er nothing smilled Stan not wanting to scare her Er so is thise your cat then asked Stan seeing Sarah stroke the cat tickling behind its ears as it purred loudly

Well not really he belongs to miss vole but I play with him too he's such a sweet little thing and freindly too his name is Marmaduke and sometimes I think that he can be magical at times he seems to know what I'm thinking. hes very clever Apart from the statues and you boys he's the only freind I have see he likes me he's not afraid of me Sarah smiled

Yeah he's cute er Sarah are you hungry asked Kenny seeing Sarah nod

Oh yes very I haven't eaten anything all day and my stomock is growling said Sarah now sliding off the large bed and looking at some cakes that Vole had out and were untouched

Miss vole had these cakes deliverd a short time ago I think I'm not aloud to touch them oh but they look so good I don't think she'd miss one Sarah said going over to the cakes but Kenny stopped her

No don't touch those cakes Sarah said Kenny blocking Sarah's way and surprising her

Oh Kenny please it's just one I know it's wrong but I'm just so so hungry said Sarah sadly

I know you are Sarah but hey guess what we have food here for you so you don't need to take miss voles food infact what we have is way better smilled Kenny as he handed Sarah the food and her brown eyes lit up

Oh are those all for me Sarah said happly not believing what she seen as both boys nodded

Wow oh thank you so much your so kind to me Sarah smilled as she ate the food happly

So where's miss vole then not saying that they'd seen her in the kitchens

Dont know she just left me to go off somewhere she often does that said Sarah sipping the crumbs off her chin mmmm wait I think she may have gone off to the kitchens on rare occasions she goes their I think she was getting nuts for Halloween tonight said Sarah with her mouth full

Yeah we know it's Halloween the most magical night of the year they say said Stan

Yes it is marks the end of Autum beginning of winter im hoping to slip out later if I can get away that is said Sarah

As Stan takes to Sarah keeping her occupied Kenny went over to the dresser where the siccors were kept and he took them theird be no haircuts for Sarah and though the fire wasent lit yet Kenny took a jug of water and poured the water on the coals so they'd wouldn't light and unseen by Sarah Kenny mouthed to Stan all done I think Sarah will be safe for now

At that moment the boys heard feet approach it was vole

Oh miss vole said Sarah of terrified and Stan and Kenny hid unseen by vole who came in carring more food

Sarah get away from that window child what have I told you about going near the window in daytime vole said

Oh I'm so sorry miss vole it won't happen again said Sarah going back and climbing back up on the bed to play with the cat again listening to vole as she ranted on as ushal at how dull her life was locked away with Sarah and that and as she did so she ate some cakes but being full now Sarah wasent hungrey so wasent intrested in the cakes

Stan and Kenny hung around a bit longer before leaving as vole didn't show any signed of hurting Sarah

Okay so do you think we saved Sarah from a burnt hand and a bad haircut. Then asked Kenny a little later

Dunno really but I do hope so time will tell I guess Stan said as they headed outside again not shure what time they were in now but something very strange happend it got dark again as if it was night time were the boys reliving the Halloween experience And as if they were under a spell they redid what they did before

Like last time Sarah appeard singing the same song as she headed to the pond to perform her little ceremony hoping the water would wash away her birthmak and the boys found them selfs hopping it work even though they knew it wouldn't and also like last time the children appeard in their strange masks and lanterns but thise time instead of watching them from the bushes like last time Stan and Kenny ran out and ran straight to Sarah and without a single word they grabbed her hand and she went with them but also thise time instead of hiding in the bushes or scaring the others with spooky stories Stan Kenny and Sarah ran and ran as fast as they could back to the house

All 3 had lost the other children and raced along the long corridors and back to Sarah's room and Sarah took off her cloke putting it on a chair and then climbed up on the bed and Stan and Kenny hid as they heard voles voice yelling

Sarah Sarah where are you little witch devils child she screamed if about to go outside thinking Sarah had ran off again

Im in here miss vole,Sarah yelled out as vole came in

Oh their you are I thought. That you had gone outside on one of your little strolles again Raven said glancing around and thankfully thise time all the cakes were their

Er I did go out miss vole but I came back again I got tierd so I came back Sarah said and at that moment the clock begain to chime midnight the boys had for Sarah back to the house in time

Oh er I see right well then get on your night clothes and brush your hair and get into bed vole said lifting up the cat who yowled and jumped out of her arms and ran out the room as vole mutterd stupid cat

Come on ken let's go give Sarah a bit of privacy to get changed said Stan grabbing Kennys wrist as Sarah started to undress and also at that moment Kenny noticed that the bruises on his leg where Sarah had kicked him were no longer their

Yeah Sarah might be safe for just now and we saved her from having her hand burned and haircut but can we save her later from being burned alive and killed that will be the real test said Stan

Yeah so true will be hard but all we can do is try I guess it may work you never know said Kenny as they left the house satisfied that Sarah was okay now and also as they half expected really it was daylight their time now

The boys had no more experiences so returned to the lodge where it was now only lunch time and thankfully Raven was still not their just Kyle and aunt Mary so the boys enjoyed their lunch

Omg you guys actully went back in time twice to save sarah oh wow dudes that's awesome said Kyle a little later after hearing the boys update on events and that was pure evil what old vole did first time round all becouse Sarah stole a cake what a sick evil bitch added Kyle

Yeah I know we actully discoverd that she hadent fed Sarah and so Sarah was really hungry that's why she stole the cake but next time round we got her food from the kitchens so she was full and didn't need to touch voles cakes and Kenny took the siccors and put water on the fire so it wouldn't light and Vole couldn't hurt her they say you shouldn't change events in history but we had to change it for Sarah's safty said Stan

Yeah I know and good for you and that change in history was good but wow what a time jump from mid summer to Halloween and those kids in the masks wow they sound really scary too i think they'd have freaked me out a bit said Kyle

Oh they were I guess the masks were home made nothing like the store bought ones today they were scary and some of those kids looked like if they belonged in that music video the black parade said Kenny

Oh right yeah the Black parade by my chemical Romance yeah I seen that video it's okay not really my thing though said Kyle

I like it infact I wouldn't mind my hair like that lead singers of the band bleached pure white it be so so cool Kenny said smiling

No your too fair skinned you wouldn't suit that white colour make you look like an albino your better with your blond hair said Stan as Kenny pulled a face

Well what ever but some of those kids looked as if they belonged in that videos and the first time round Stan scared the shit outta them and they all ran off screaming laughed Kenny

Yeah guess I did I said that we were ghosts from the future and that and the devil was about and he'd come after them and that they must dump their lanterns in the pool and when the clock chimed midnight the devil would come and they need to stand still and close their eyes that bought us time to escape but the second time around we didn't talk to them we just grabbed Sarah and ran as fast as we could and ran back to the house it must have been about 20 minutes to midnight not shure really but by the time midnight came Sarah was safly back on the house and getting ready for bed first time we were stil outside with those other kids said Stan

Well that was really awesome what you both did well done you two I'm proud of you said Kyle putting his arms around Stan and Kenny then he looked a bit sad

Whats wrong Kyle are you okay dude asked Stan worridly for his. Redheaded freind

Yeah im fine I guess oh I just feel so helpless stuck here not being able to do anything I really wish I could do more to help and Sarah is such a nice kid and Tom is cool toom but I just don't feel I'm helping much sitting here and doing nothing I should be helping you help Tom and Sarah said Kyle sighing sadly

Kyle your not up to it yet we did a hell of a lot of running about and we were out of breath and sore look kyle its not your fault about your appendix and I'm,shure even Tom and Sarah wwiL understand so stop blaming yourself it's not your fault you just Rest and concentrate on getting better okay said Stan

I guess oh I dunno but anyway are you guys gonna go exploring again later today then asked Kyle

Yeah probelly,we're still hopping to free Tom and Sarah Tom is quite happy to be set free he's all for it but Sarah well she's different and she won't hear a single word against vole she thinks vole cares for her oh God only if she knew poor kid sighed Kenny

Yeah know what you mean I'm really suprised that it wasent vole that killed Sarah the horrible way she treats her said Stan and Kenny nodded

Well who ever did really kill Sarah we have to stop it and help her no matter what said Kenny and the other two agreed

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon so enjoy God feel so bad I'm on my iPad just now and it's the Humancentipad episode on tv feel of I'm betraying Kyle sorry Kyle hope you can forgive me


	34. Chapter 34

A bit later the. Boys went exploring agin but their was no more events happaning really and no more sightings of any of the children and it did disappoint Stan and Kenny a bit but they did see the little ginger cat again that was lying on the grass sunning itself

Hey Stan look over their said Kenny pointing to the cat that stared at the boys unblinking at them

Marmaduke Stan found himself saying as the cat stared at him with its piercing green eyes that looked deep into your soul it felt

Who are you what are you are you like us a time travler and just what do you know off the past and present what secrets do you keep Stan said as he watched the cat sprawl out on the grass

Dumb cat huh I don't think he's a time travler animals can't time travel shurly not can they asked Kenny half laughing looking at the cat

Maybe maybe not I don't know I don't think that's any odenery cat oh I dunno really it seems if nothing makes sence any more really I'm confused and with all that's happend since we got here so really anythings possible I guess said Stan looking back at the cat but the cat was now gone just a flash of ginger vanishing into the bushes

See I'm telling you Kenny that cat knows something that's for shure yeah Marmadule go back to your own time to cook Vole and Raven or what ever time your from yelled Stan making Kenny laugh a bit

Oh your crazy I swear it Stan laughed Kenny patting Stans back

Oh maybe I am I'm suprised I didn't loose my mind when we first got here with everything that has happend really said Stan as theyy left to explore again but as nothing happend on their adventures outside the boys went back to the lodge again

But that evening as Kyle sat in his room playing with his iPad he heard his bedroom door. Knock and thinking it was eather Stan or Kenny he told them to come in but it wasent them

Er oh Miss Raven hi kyle said neviously looking up

Hello Kyle and may I ask what are you doing she asked smilling in an evil way scaring Kyle a bit

Er just talking to some freinds on Skype on my iPad that's all Kyle said holding the tablet close to his chest

Your freinds hmmmmm I wonder are they really your freinds Kyle or are they just pretending to like you Raven said

Wh what corse they are my freinds Kyle said but got cut off

No I don't think so Kyle do you know that they talk about you behind your back Their very hmmm what's the word antisemetic your Jewish aren't you their Christian Raven said

Yeah they don't care Kyle said as Raven shook her head tutting

Oh dear Kyle come with me raven said theirs something you should see she added

No you lie I won't go with you thise is a trick Kyle said

Trick why would I trick you child. Those boys hate you they call you what is it Jesus killer and you are the cause of their problems even your own brother resents you being forced to being Jewish raven said opening the door as if too leave and Kyle thought he heard Stan and Kennys voices

Wish Kyle would have stayed in the hospital he's holding us back stupid dumb Jew Stan said

Yeah also he knows how sometimes I could do with a few extra bucks to get something to eat and he fucking counts his damn money in front of me I fucking hate him wish they'd gassed all his family in the holocaust he's a greedy Kyke Cartman has the best idea gass him and that hair of his it's fucking hidouse god Kyles the ugliest boy in the school see that fucking huge nose of his omg and what about his parents she's a fucking whore and he's an ass licker and that brother of his is gross we don't need Kyle the Kyke we have each other said Kenny hugging Stan

Yeah I say we ignore that damn Jew from now on your all that matters now said Stan hugging Kenny

No you guys noooooo screamed Kyle sinking to the floor in tears then suddenly he woke up he was in his room and the door was still shut it been a dream

Kyle Kyle you okay dude asked Kenny suddenly running in and going over to him

Omg iv had the weirdest dream or was it a dream I don't know it was raven she said you guys hated me cos I'm Jewish and that said Kyle

Hate you course not look she's playing mind games Kenny giving Kyle a hug

As Stan also made his way to Kyles room he seen Raven appear and shocked him

I wouldn't go in their Stan they don't want you she said evilly

Huh what you mean course they do out the way said Stan

I'm tellng you Stan your freinds are a what's the word a gay couple they were kissing in their Raven said

Lier don't beleive you said Stan heading into the room and too his shock he seen a naked Kyle and Kenny in bed kissing and gasping in delight

Oh god Kyle your so damn hot I want more but we have to be quiet Stan will hear Kenny said

Oh fuck him he's such a hippie I don't really like him that much it's you I want Kenny said Kyle rolling on top of the blond kissing him wildly as Kenny moaned in delight

Kyle Kenny Stan said shocked as both boys looked up

Hello goodbye Kyle said flipping Stan off as Stan ran out the room shocked at how his freinds betrayed him

No nooo screamed Stan then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him awake

Dude are you okay asked Kenny it been a dream

Huh yeah I'll be fine I guess said Stan confused

You shure I had Kyle screaming nooo only a while ago are you pair having the same dream asked Kenny watching a shatterd looking Kyle come into the lounge carring a tray of drinks

What's going on. Stan asked Kyle looking over

Yeah bad dream that's all I'll be fine Stan said

Wow you too Kyle said

So you two wanna talk about it then asked Kenny looking at his freinds

Oh mine was weird I dreamt I was up in my room on my iPad talking to the guys onnskype and raven came in and started being horrible she said you hated me and called me ugly and were being really antisemetic even saying my family should have been gassed in the holocaust and you called me a Kyke both off you good job I know how evil Raven is Kyle said sadly

Yeah Kyle we never say that and we know how you have links to the holocaust and how you lost some of your family so we'd never say that said Kenny

I know that that's why I didn't take it that seriously Kyle said

Yeah same here she did the same with me too said Stan she told me you two were gay and she took me to your room Kyle where I seen you and Kenny naked having sex Stan said watching Kyle look shocked

OMG I'm not gay no way Kyle said horrified

Im not eather shame the dream wasent about me bang every single Raisens girl that be heaven Kenny said

Yeah I know but Ravens playing mind games with us trying to turn us against each other I think but it won't work said Stan

Yeah well hasent happend to me yet but I'll be ready for her said Kenny

Their was no more spooky events in or out the house over the next couple of days and still despite everything Stan and Kenny still went exploring but on the 3 rd day their was a few events

It was early afternoon and the boys Stan and Kenny had gone out again exploring after lunch and Kyle was fine with aunt Mary helping about the house and raven had gone off some where doing her own privet investigations in the village so it was a nice peaceful day and again it was still hot and sunny

So wonder where we will end up today then if we time travel asked Kenny as the boys headed over to the sundial

Dunno really only it knows but it's always a mystery yet if it took us back to Sarah's stime when we asked it do you think if we begged it it let us take controle letting us deside where we want to go asked Stan

Dunno really maybe or unless that was a one off as if we knew that we really had to go back to helps Sarah but really I wouldn't bet on it it will probelly controle us but let's see where it takes us thise time said Kenny but before they even approached the sundial or do anything they seen Tom in the distance sitting on some stone steps

Oh look theirs Tom said Kenny as he and Stan ran over to him as Tom sat really quiet and sad looking

Tom are you okay their asked Stan as he gently placed his hand on Toms shoulder

Oh ello their yeah suppose so I'm fine but our Dorrie isn't is she oh no she's been moved to another place to work further away thise time so dunno when or if I'll see her said Tom sadly

Oh Tom I'm so so sorry don't know what to say really so what happend asked Kenny

Oh dunno really just heard that her and 5 others were going elsewhere to work and dunno where yet really could be on other side of the world for all I know but she should be comin here it ain't right her going all over the place Think it's in the country outside London on the other side dunno yet but as I said she should be here wif me Tommsaid sadly

I know it's not fair not one bit and I'm so so sorry but I'm shure it won't be long till you have Dorrie here with you where she belongs said Stan

Hope so I miss her oh guess what I seen Sarah Yestarday said Tom smilling a bit

You did cool how was she then asked Kenny

Oh alright I suppose she didn't see me though she was out on her walk it was night time she walked round the grounds singing to herself ushal stuff then that woman yelled on her so she ran off again said Tom why have you seen her recently he asked

Yes a couple of days ago it was Halloween in her time really weird time jump though if you ask me said Stan

Yeah I guess well it was winter in her time when I seen her yet when I seen her with you it was summer blimy it is so confusing said Tom

Oh I know it is beleive us it's very confusing laughed Stan a bit

So when will you be able to keep in touch with your Dorrie then now that she's moved asked Kenny

Dunno really oh I am hoping tol wished they'd moved her here with me then maybe not with cook wouldn't want her suffer at the hands of cook said Tom

Yeah that's true so how are things with cook any better asked Stan

Nope oh things are still the same shell never change blimey she thinks I have 100 pairs of hands at times it's all Tom do thise Tom do that go here go their cor blimey I need a rest too you know but I must be dreamin me rest yeah right that's only for the gentry rest iv never had a days rest in all me life wouldn't mind a rest though said Tom as Stan and Kenny sighed

You know something you two your so lucky not havin to work you just have to go to that school thing you go to wish I could go bet its heaven compared to here Tom said

Oh it's okay at times it can have its good points and bad said Stan

Well can't be worse than working all day im up at 4 am every mornin and if I'm lucky go to bed at 11 pm ain't worth my while undressing at times said Tom

Wow 5 hours sleep oh boy suppose your right gimme school any day said Stan sighing as he glanced at Kenny who shrugged

The boys were going to say something else to Tom but he'd vanished like always

And their he goes sighed Kenny sighing as he and Stan were now on their own again

Stan only sighed as he tried to make sence of everything that happend so again the boys wanderd round the grounds and the hot air was tiring and they heard the birds singing despite everything that had happend it seemed a perfect day really

As the boys wanderd on a little a carrage suddenly sped past them drawing up at the house confusing the boys

What the hell gasped Stan as the followed the carrage to the house and seen a man dressed funny getting out and a maid run to meet them

Whats going on asked Kenny is thise Sarah's time or before he added

Dunno wonder if we're invisible here too said Stan as they slipped into the house behind the maid and doctor

The boys followed the staff and doctor up stairs to a room not Sarah's room thise one was bigger and had 2 large beds in it also their was a huge dolls house and rocking horse and a little caged bird that twitterd

Were back in Charles Alexander and Lynettes time what's going on asked Kenny as he and Stan hid in the room and a foul smell hit them like rotting flesh and the window was open

Their all like thise the master his good wife and. master Charles even little Alexander and Lynette oh doctor what will we do the maid wept

Pray pray for their souls the man said

No no its not the Plauge the maid said as the doctor nodded

Plauge omg were back in their time hope we don't get it said Kenny

Doubt it don't think we could well hope not Stan said confused as he turned to Kenny who'd gone outside the room

Kenny Stan said unseen or heard as he chased after Kenny who had gone down the stairs

Sorry dude I not taking chances look Charels Alexander and Lynette seem cool kids but I don't want damn Plauge that thing kills Kenny said as he headed outside followed by Stan

Know what you mean god what's going on today I'm totally confused said Stan as they walked on a bit but seen something more confusing Sarah hiding in bushes watching something and it was daylight

Sarah Sarah yelled Stan and Kenny running over to Sarah who shhd them

Over their Sarah said pointing to a group of children playing ring a ring a roses the same children the boys seen before

Sarah have you time travled asked Kenny as Sarah nodded

Yes I used the moondial I wanted to see the others they can't see me though so I don't scare them Sarah said

Oh okay. Do you know who those children are we have seen them before but don't know who they are and are they linked to the house asked Stan

Yes their the children of the staff their very sick with Plauge the song their singing ring a roses is linked to the Plauge even I know that Sarah said

Sarah have you seen Charles Alexander or Lynette today at all asked Stan as Sarah nodded

Yes but their really sick Plauge their papa brought it up from London. London. Is full of Plauge at the moment but a fire. Will destroy it soon Sarah said

The great fire of London. Thise must be the year 1666 omg said Kenny as Sarah nodded

Yes it's their summer the fire will destroy the city in Setember thise is their July Sarah said

Sarah when did you find out you could time travel asked Stan as Sarah went quiet for a little

Im not shure really just happend I guess least no one in the past or future calls me names or hurts me Sarah said touching her stained cheek as she watched the Plauge children finish their song and fall to the ground

Their dead again said Kenny watching the children lie lifeless but Sarah didn't reply she'd pulled a vanishing act like Tom and left the two boys on their own

Sarah wait hold on yelled the boys chasing after Sarah but the modern cars told the boys they were in their own time again

Well that's weird time travled again Stan said

Yeah I know but wow Sarah time traveling too dunno what to think about that thise is weird said Kenny as the boys waked on a little and like before the sun shone hot on the boys and the birds were singing and the smell of flowers hit them

The boys glanced at the flowers and their bright colours and their perfumes filled their noses as they walked over to the summer house and a smaller walled garden that was near the summer house and thoughts of what had happend that day drifted to the backs of their mind as they enjoyed the sunshine

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon and I didn't mean to call Kyle those horrible names I love Kyle he's a cute snuggly bunny that was Raven really screwing with Kyles mind * huggs Kyle tightly*


End file.
